Una Historia para Ayoros
by Doc.Sagi
Summary: Las peripecias de los santos de oro y los de bronce XD cuando se trata de cuidar a un niño pequeño, sobretodo porque este niño es la reencarnación de uno de ellos Nuevo formato o.o
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** La siguiente historia tiene ciertos aspectos que hay que tener en cuenta para entenderla mejor: Antes que nada, debo indicar que no tiene nada que ver con la línea histórica original, digamos que es algo más bien "paralelo". Para su mejor ubicación, pasaría después de la saga de Hades.

No sé qué sucedió, o si tiene secuela, o si pelean contra Zeus, yo sólo quise hacer esta historia en honor a un personaje muy querido y en realidad no me importa si me apego mucho a lo original o no (como ya dije es algo más bien paralelo). También debo resaltar que en mi fanfic, todos los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida, resucitan, hacen pacto con el diablo, reencarnan, como lo quieras llamar, el caso es que están de vuelta en el santuario y han jurado lealtad a Atenea (honrosas excepciones) bla, bla, bla...

Así bien, aclarado esto, disfruta la lectura:

**I. Sombra blanca, Sombra oscura.**

"El mundo ahora era un lugar mejor"... ¡Sí como no! Ni siquiera después de haber estado en el Hades podría considerarse esto un paraíso: Vivir en antiguas ruinas a expensas de que un día se te cayera el techo; con un calor insoportable en el verano y fríos extremos en el invierno; trabajando sin salario para una diosa adolescente; con compañeros más que extraños que nunca te hablaban y ... ¿Alguna vez alguien comía o iba al baño en este lugar? Los días eran monótonos y los pasatiempos se limitaban a un par de cosas que a la larga resultaban aburridas...

Todo esto era lo que pensaba uno de los caballeros de Atena después de toda aquella odisea en el averno y de haber regresado -más aún porque le había jurado protegerla y serle fiel porque de no haberlo hecho, no habría ninguna otra forma de regresar a existir -. Tenía que fingir... siempre fingir.

En fin, lo que sí sabía era que su casa no estaría decorada a su gusto ya más: Eso de las caras mutiladas colgadas en la pared y usadas también como alfombra, no eran del deleite de la joven diosa (seamos sinceros ¿a quién le gusta entrar a una casa con olor a muerto?), así que ya ni en eso se podía entretener el muchacho. Pobre caballero de la cuarta casa, santo del signo de Cáncer, era el único que aún no se había podido hacer a la idea de estar a las ordenes de una mocosa insensata; porque incluso Afrodita ya se había resignado, y estaba muy tranquilo en la doceava casa... ¡Horror, a estas alturas creía que sería mejor regresar al hoyo del mal del que la diosa lo había rescatado a cambio de llevar esta "vida digna y serena"

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Bah! –murmurando– Mejor me corto las venas con mi casco. –

Y dicho lo anterior, el joven desapareció entre las sombras de su casa, después de haber estado meditando un largo y tendido rato, a la luz de las estrellas griegas.

Viéndolo entrar a su casa, un enanín de pelo rojizo (que, escondido tras los pilares que adornaban las escaleras de las doce casas, lo había estado observando meticulosamente) dio por terminada su tarea y desapareció con ese clásico silbatillo del aire, reapareciendo nuevamente en la primera casa del Zodiaco, la de Aries.

Mu – ¿Cómo te fue, Kiki? –

En las escaleras de la entrada a su templo, Mu esperaba con esa tranquilidad suya tan característica (en realidad ya estaba medio dormido, pero ya ves para qué te sirven los poderes telequinéticos que cualquier bobada te despierta). El niño le sonrió a su maestro, a cuyas espaldas había aparecido, y en seguida se volvió a teleportar para acabar sentándose junto a él.

Mu – No es necesario que te teleportes para todo Kiki. Es mejor dominar con pasos las distancias cortas. –

Kiki, sin prestarle mínima atención a su maestro – ¿Qué crees Mu? –

Mu – ¿Qué? –

Kiki – Esta vez Máscara de la muerte piensa cortarse las venas con su casco para acabar con su agonía. –

Mu con total serenidad – ¿Por qué será que ya ni me preocupo? –

El joven cerró los ojos un momento, y prosiguió...

Mu – ¿Qué más noticias me tienes? –

Kiki, pensando mucho para que no se le fuera a pasar ningún detalle – A ver, mejor en orden: En casa de géminis, Saga y Kanon viven tranquilos; sin embargo – y con esto volteó a ver fijamente a su maestro – aún retienen ese ambiente frío y penoso... sé que ninguno de los dos se ha dejado de lamentar de tantas cosas... – viendo nuevamente al frente – pero por lo menos se hacen compañía, aunque en silencio... Luego, Mascara de la muerte, del que ya te dije que piensa volver a suicidarse, aunque al principio pensaba hacerlo arrojándose por un hondo precipicio; luego el viejo maestro, meditando como de costumbre, es el más centrado y a menudo recibe visitas de Shiryu; De ahí me pasé con Shura que sigue frecuentando la casa vacía de sagitario cada vez que puede... otro que no deja de echarse culpas ¿sí?... También vi a Camus que es el más sereno de todos y al que también lo visita muy seguido su alumno... sin embargo él y Hyoga no hablan mucho... de hecho nada, se parecen a Saga y a Kanon que nada más se hacen compañía... Finalmente llegué con Afrodita que se dedica en cuerpo y alma a su jardín privado de rosas dentro de su casa... Y ya cuando venía para acá, decidí primero regresar a ver si Máscara de la muerte se había suicidado por fin, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que había cambiado el abismo por su casco como medio de suicidio... –

Mu – Sí... nada ha cambiado. –

Desde el regreso de los santos dorados al santuario, Saori le había encargado a Mu que cuidara de aquellos que habían estado ausentes, cosa que Mu tradujo como "tenerlos bien vigilados", ya que entre la mayoría, no se tenían confianza alguna y menos después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido (Vamos, mitad y mitad).

Mu por fin abre los ojos y mira al cielo – Aunque me alegra saber... que los jóvenes de bronce aún nos visitan de vez en cuando... –

Kiki – Es que cuando viene uno coinciden todos... Y eso que luego anda cada quien por su lado y en diferentes países... Pero cuando se juntan, luego ya siguen la fiesta. Parece que se comunican con la mente ¿no?... Son como una familia, muy extraña... –

Mu en voz baja – Y así debimos haber sido nosotros... –

Kiki – ¿Eh? –

Mu – Si Ares nunca hubiera aparecido... Ni Saga hubiera tratado de matar a Atena... –Viendo al suelo – Quizá... nosotros también... hubiéramos sido como ellos... una gran familia... –

Mu bajó aún más la mirada, luego cerró los ojos y ahí se quedó, quieto, pensando. Kiki sólo pudo optar por mirar a su maestro con cierta pena; luego se dispuso a observar las brillantes estrellas que ya cambiaban de lugar unas con otras por el paso de la noche.

Y aquella noche era espléndida por no decir poco, un cielo tan limpio, acompañado por un acogedor aroma de tierra mojada y pastos húmedos, todo consecuencia de las primeras lluvias de la primavera. Un silencio envidiable. El frío, cediendo poco a poco. Mucha paz... Demasiada paz... (Vale, creo que era excesiva esa paz... ¡O.K. era tanto que era obvio que algo podía pasar; no hay que tener la mente tan cerrada!... ¿En qué me quedé?... maldición, por eso no debo divagar tanto ... ¡ah sí:) Paz:

Saori – Algo se acerca al Santuario... –

La muchacha también veía al cielo griego (bien, ¿qué esta tan aburrida la cosa que lo único que hacen todos es ver al cielo?... a-hem -). Ahora que "todo" había vuelto a lo que debía ser la "normalidad", nuestra joven diosa debía dedicar más tiempo al Santuario; debía permanecer ahí la mayor parte de su vida (aunque sé que nunca faltaban las vacaciones de fin de temporada, si no ¿qué haces con ese montonal de dinero que te heredó el abuelito?... en fin) y velar por la paz, bla, bla bla... (¿Por qué escribo lo que es obvio ¿no?)

Saori – Pero esta energía es poderosa... muy grande, aunque también es cálida... no parece venir con propósitos de guerra. –

La chica aclara su mente y permite a su cosmos ir más allá y sentir aquel otro que se acercaba. Y esto último dio resultado, y brindó a la muchacha información valiosa:

Saori, con cierta sorpresa – ¡Esta energía paternal! Sé lo que significa... Sé quién eres...–

Y continuó comunicándose con su energía, y esta se volvió aún más cálida y acogedora.

Saori, en su mente –(Y eres bienvenido, padre)-.

Tal fuerza de cosmos pronto aplastó la paz que inundaba al santuario. Una enorme aura dorada corría como un mar de luz, cuya marea crecía más y más hasta que llamó la atención de todos los caballeros que se encontraban en el Santuario - ya que para allá se dirigía -. Fue imposible contener la sorpresa o el susto y no hubo quien no saliera a asomarse fuera de su casa; especialmente en la primera hubo conmoción (pues sí, eso de ser el primero no conviene ni cuanto de trata de porrazos, ni cuando son invitados) y Mu ya se encontraba muy atento, observando aquellas luces doradas acercarse sin ninguna intención de detenerse...

Kiki, asustado – ¡Maestro ¿qué es... –

Mu – (No siento ninguna agresión en este cosmos... pero aún así..) –

Mu dio unos pasos al frente. Fuese lo que fuese, debía proteger la entrada al recinto de Atena... Pero su presencia no bastó; justo frente a la casa de Aries, la energía pronto dejó de ser sólo una marea uniforme y tomó forma humana, visible únicamente por contornos dorados. La figura traía algo en brazos, un "bulto" de mantas el cual era obviamente real, a diferencia de su protector.

Mu observaba atónito. Pero la figura humana no tenía ganas de esperar o charlar: Con velocidad, pasó de largo al caballero de Aries, y lo único que dejó a su paso fue aquella elegante cola de luz que desaparecía al poco tiempo de haber pasado, como vapor.

Kiki, viendo a la figura desaparecer – ¡Oww! – Viendo a Mu – Mu... –

Pero antes de decir algo más, Mu ya se encontraba en camino para perseguir a aquel espectro.

Casa por casa, la sombra de luz iba pasando ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros caballeros que nada podían hacer al respecto. Aunque al final, a todos se les ocurría lo mismo:

Aldebarán, corriendo escaleras arriba – ¡¿Dices que sólo lo dejaste pasar así como así! –

Mu, corriendo junto a Aldebarán – Igual que tú; no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera usar mis poderes. Es una energía diferente, muy especial. –

Máscara de la muerte, corriendo detrás de Mu y Aldebarán – Pues tu energía diferente y especial venía cargando algo... –

Aldebarán – ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –

Máscara de la muerte, con malicia – Podría ser una bomba o algo horrible ¿sí? –

Aldebarán –No lo creo. Sería ridículo. –

Ayoria, corriendo delante de los otros tres – ¡Como sea! ¡Dejemos de discutir cosas tan tontas y démonos más prisa! –

Los tres continuaron corriendo hasta que pronto alcanzaron a otros más (como Saga y Kanon). Y poco a poco fue creciendo el número de caballeros dorados corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta que uno ya no sabía si era desfile o carnaval.

Seiya (Sí está vivo y qué, a mi sí me cae bien) – Oigan... – Viendo la entrada del templo del santuario) oigo pasos. –

¡Adivinaste! Estos cinco niños también se encontraban por aquí, visitando a Saori y a sus maestros (los que tenían). Como había dicho Kiki, casi siempre coincidían en sus visitas. Cuando lo hacían, pasaban un par de días en el Santuario también. Y aprovechando que podían entrar a todos lados ahora, sin la necesidad de pelear, disfrutaban de casi cualquier espacio que se les ofrecía para sentarse (o pararse -) a matar el tiempo y a veces hasta narrar sus más recientes aventuras o incluso recordar heridas pasadas.

Hyoga – Suena como una estampida... ¿qué será? –

Ni tarde ni perezosa la situación, con un portazo entró en escena la figura dorada con bulto en brazos, y, como costumbre de paso, dejó atrás a los caballeros de bronce. ¡Y mejor aún! Antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar, entraron todos en bola los santos dorados.

Nada tontos los muchachos, dejaron pasar aquel ejercito que perseguía, más por curiosidad que por temor, a aquel espectro tan artificial.

Seiya, sorprendido – Por eso dicen que unidos los santos dorados son temibles. –

Shun, observando – ¿Pero qué sería esa cosa que perseguían? –

Y detrás de ellos, una voz los hizo regresar sus miradas atrás.

Dohko – Será interesante... ¿por qué no nos acompañan a ver? –

El viejo maestro de Shiryu había regresado a su forma falsa, y vivía en paz como un hombre de edad, sin que nadie le molestara (y de paso yo creo que quería vivir más, si no ¿por qué volver a ser una pasa?)

Shiryu, acercándose, seguido por los demás, a su maestro – ¿De qué se trata? –

Dohko, avanzando, sin detenerse – Si vienen lo verán. –

Y el viejo maestro siguió su camino, sin pararse a dar explicaciones, y pronto se perdió de la vista de los cinco sorprendidos e incrédulos muchachos que de pie se quedaron esperando respuestas más sustanciosas que la que se les había dado.

Sella –Que hombre tan parsimonioso. –

Y los cinco se voltearon a ver. No entendían ni "pío", y el asunto había pasado demasiado rápido como para pensar con éxito las cosas. En fin, a veces hay que tener la cabezota muy fría como para reaccionar con inteligencia:

Ikki – Bueno. Yo sí quiero saber que pasa. –

Y acto seguido, aumentó el número de integrantes en el maratón por alcanzar la luz dorada con bulto: "CASI TODOS" los caballeros dorados, seguidos por "TODOS" los caballeros de bronce (los cinco importantes para no meternos en preámbulos ni otros problemas ¿eh?) y al final "UN" antiguo maestro en la cola (Sí, hasta los de bronce le sacaron ventaja).

Shura, corriendo a la cabeza del equipo – ¿Se dan cuenta de lo lentos que nos hemos vuelto? –

Saga, corriendo casi junto a Shura, delante de su hermano gemelo – No es eso. La energía de Atena chocó con esta a la que perseguimos, y ello creó una barrera invisible... es como si tratáramos de correr bajo el mar... –

Máscara de la muerte, en medio, atrás –¡Nada, nada! ¡Somos unos lentos! –

Ayoria, corriendo delante de Máscara de la muerte, un poco más adelante a Mu y Aldebarán – ¡¿Quieres callarte! –

Afrodita, adelante junto a Kanon – Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido, por eso vamos cada vez más lento... También es lo único que tendría lógica, si recordamos que vamos corriendo todos juntos a pesar de que unos estábamos más cerca que otros... –

Máscara de la muerte – Le-ntos, le-ntos... ¡LENTOS! –

Milo, corriendo delante de Aldebarán y más adelante que Ayoria – Sí claro... El único que ya de haber llegado es Shaka, no lo veo por ningún lado... –

Camus, junto a Milo, delante de Mu y Ayoria – Ni lo verás; el nunca salió de su templo.

Milo – ¡¿Sigue ahí! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡len-to! –

Shura – ¡¿Qué importa ahora! ¡Hay que empujar más esta energía de la que hablaba Saga o nunca llegaremos con Atena! –

Y mientras: La energía ya había logrado llegar hasta donde se levantaba digna la estatua de la antigua diosa Atena, portadora en su mano derecha de la Nike, y en su izquierda del escudo que le diera en la antigüedad tantas victorias seguras. Delante de la estatua, personificando aquel bello monumento, la joven Saori esperaba con una sonrisa dulce a aquella luz.

El aire se volvió revoltoso y ambas, la joven y la sombra se encontraban ahora frente a frente en un remolino de cosmos dorados.

Saori – Ahora esta bien... puedes estar en paz. –

La figura miro a Saori por unos instantes y en un ademán de gratitud absorbió toda su energía, diminuyendo al máximo aquella enorme estela de luz dorada que había dejado en el camino. La muchacha también desapareció su cosmos. El choque de energías cedió y con esto el aire que se había levantado con furia algunos instantes atrás... ¡Ah sí! Y también la presión contra la que luchaban los caballeros dorados, mismo motivo por el cual, salieron los de adelante como tapón de sidra y los de atrás acabaron tropezando o chocando con los que tenían enfrente.

Entre gritos y polvadera, los jóvenes de bronce dieron alcance a los santos dorados y se detuvieron cuando no hallaron por donde pasar.

Hyoga – Que vergüenza. –

Shun – ¿Qué pasó? –

Dohko, alcanzándolos también – Por eso es bueno darte tu tiempo... –

El viejo maestro ahora pasaba sobre las espaldas, piernas y brazos de sus compañeros, provocando algunos alaridos y quejas, claro está.

Dohko – Y ahora pueden ver lo que pasa cuando hay demasiada gente y nadie que los guíe... la falta de costumbre para trabajar en equipo, que nos lleva como consecuencia a "esto"... –

Y el hombre lila seguía caminando, seguido por los santos de bronce (muy cuidadosos ellos de no pisar a ninguno, el otro podía ser viejo y venerable, pero a estos, si se les ocurría pisar a algún caballero dorado, seguro que les iban a partir todita su...) que muy atentos lo seguían como alumnos que escuchan a su maestro...

Pasaron unos minutos y los caballeros de bronce junto con el viejo maestro ahora tenían la delantera del maratón.

Ayoria, levantándose con cierto aturdimiento – Maldición – viendo a todos sus compañeros... – ¿Están bien?... – a ver si no faltaba alguno– ¿Dónde esta Camus? –

Se escucha una vocecilla apagada: ¡Aquí estoy!

Afrodita, observando – ¡Oh pobre! ¡Creo que Aldebarán lo ha aplastado! –

Saga, poniéndose de pie – ¡¿Qué importa Camus ahora! ¡Debemos correr! –

Y de nuevo, Saga sale corriendo seguido muy de cerca por su gemelo (lo prometo, pronto dirá algo, no es mudo ¿eh?). Acto seguido, y elevando su orgullo, los demás se pusieron pronto en pie y los siguieron.

Voz grave y con eco: Atenea, mi hija; diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra pura, me encuentro ante ti hoy para observarte y saludarte como un padre; no como un dios, no como enemigo...

Aquella voz, ciertamente perteneciente a un hombre maduro, sonaba con fuerza. Y aunque la figura dorada continuaba ahí, frente a frente con Atena, era obvio que la voz no provenía de esta.

Saori – Has venido de muy lejos ¿no es así?... –

Zeus – Soy un alma errante ahora, pero algún día, volveré a la vida; cuando esto pase, tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti y deberás convencerme para seguir protegiendo a los humanos. De no ser así, una nueva era deberá iniciar de inmediato... –

Saori, mirando al cielo – Pero ahora... No has venido a profetizar... eres mi huésped y me da gusto que te acordaras de mi... ¿Qué sucede? –

Zeus – Eh venido porque... –

Pero un montón de pisadas detuvieron la voz. Ahora habían llegado los cinco caballeros de bronce, el viejo maestro y pocos segundos después, los santos dorados. Todos miraron la escena por igual: Saori, muy tranquila, que los veía con cierta curiosidad (recordemos que la pobre es medio despistada, ya sabes), de pie frente a aquel ser luminoso, con bulto, que no estaba tan tranquilo y que menos aún los veía con curiosidad (yo creo que más bien veía con temor a toda aquella bola de montoneros).

Seiya (Porque la costumbre impera) – ¿Qué sucede Saori? –

Y Seiya dio un par de pasos flojos; pero de inmediato se detuvo por la falta de respuesta de la Diosa (es medio contreras el galán).

Pero el ambiente comenzó a volverse más y más tenso porque nadie sabía que hacer... pronto, los jóvenes santos comenzaron a desesperarse por falta de respuestas o instrucciones... Y unos instantes después, la figura dorada, que aún se veía algo desconfiada de los caballeros, se volteó a mirar a Atena y se aproximó a ella.

Shura – ¡Atena! –

Y ahora todos avanzaban con paso firme aunque moderado; hasta que una señal de alto de Saori los detuvo.

Saori – Todo esta bien... han venido a verme. –

(¡¿Bueno pero qué tan difícil era haber dicho eso desde un pinch"·$·& principio!... te digo que era medio despistada la chica)

Sella – ¿A verte? –

Saori – Así es – con ternura – Mi padre, el gran dios Zeus, nos hace esta visita. –

Ikki – ¿Gran dios Zeus? –

Medio excluidos del asunto, todos miraron a la figura de luz con el bulto.

Saori – no – Movimiento negativo de la cabeza – No... este es su mensajero...

Silencio. ¿Dónde estaba Zeus entonces? (Aún no les cae el veinte a todos ¿verdad: ¡Zeus! ¡Dios de dioses! ¡Papá de muchos dioses más, y hermano de Poseidón y Hades!)

Luego, una luz resplandeciente brilló a un lado de la estatua de Atena. Todos miraron atónitos: Un enorme hombre, quizá del tamaño de esta estatua, flotaba como fantasma en el aire. Era tan sólo una figura espectral, con ese brillo dorado tan característico de grandes deidades, envestido con una armadura finamente tallada, y envuelto en mantas blancas que no dejaban de moverse en ritmo con su largo cabello y barbas blancas. Era notable que aquel enorme aura, era el fantasma del gran Zeus; imponente, poderoso, sentían como a pesar de su inmaterialidad podría destrozar la tierra con una sola mano y arrebatar el azul del cielo con esos ojos blancos, carentes de iris o pupila. Nadie habló más: Algunos tragaron saliva y a otros hasta se les olvidó como respirar. Por fin habían caído en cuenta de que se trataba de algo realmente "grande" (y me refiero a todos los sentidos de la palabra "GRANDE").

Zeus – Atenea... –

Saori, mirando a Zeus – Estos son mis queridos caballeros. No sólo mis caballeros, también son mis amigos, maestros y guías... Puedes tenerles confianza porque ante mi debilidad en este cuerpo mortal, ellos han madurado como mi fuerza y aliento... –

Zeus – Sí... ya veo... –

Y mirando de reojo a cada uno, Zeus pudo contemplar ese asombro y hasta inocencia en ellos (Los pobres tendrían cara de niños regañados como para parecerle inocentes ¿eh?). Luego prosiguió:

Zeus –Viendo a Atena – He venido porque tengo un obsequio para ti.

Saori, sorprendida – ¿Un obsequio? –

Todos los demás a la expectativa (los que habían tragado saliva... pues tragaron más, y los que se olvidaron de respirar... ¡hombre pues ya habrían fallecido después de seis minutos o más de falta de oxígeno al cerebro!).

Zeus – Así es...

Y Zeus hizo un ademán que resultó en una suave brisa, y con ello dio orden a su representante que inmediatamente ofreció a la joven el bulto que protegía con tanto celo.

Saori, algo confundida, tomó las mantas entre sus brazos y luego volteó de nuevo a ver a su padre, cuestionándolo.

Zeus – Hace tiempo, un joven dio su alma por lo que creía, y no le importó jugarse todo por proteger una nueva vida... Vida la cual, por cierto, me pertenecía, y que con mucho trabajo mandé al mundo mortal, para que lo protegiera contra el caos que de vez en vez llega a cernirse sobre la Tierra... –

El "gran" dios dio una breve pausa (a ver si podían digerir o razonar lo que estaba diciendo) durante la cual muchos de los presentes comenzaron a armar sus propias deducciones: No había muchas personas que encajaran con esa descripción y que de alguna forma pudieran pertenecer a la familia de Atena... de hecho, y por el momento, sólo había una.

Ayoria – ...No puede ser... –

El santo de Leo dio un par de pasos al frente de los demás... Las palabras de Zeus beneficiaron más a sus esperanzas y deseos que a su razón... ¿podría ser?. Aun era pronto para emocionarse, pero ¿por qué no?... ¿qué tenía de malo esperar un poco más de lo que habría esperado? Aunque había que ver que el asunto era algo bizarro porque... ya habían pasado más de trece años desde su fallecimiento...

Mas ya lo había dicho Saga alguna vez, cuando se estuviera haciendo pasar por Patriarca del Santuario: "Su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado". El mismo Saga comenzaba a pensar en lo mismo que deseaba Ayoria con tanta fuerza... Pero para el santo de Géminis, tendría un significado totalmente diferente; porque, más que llenarlo de alegría, le causaba temor, angustia... ¿acaso podría ser un mensaje divino? (pues sí lo era ¿no?) Alguna especie de segunda oportunidad tal vez... ¿o un castigo?... Demasiadas preguntas que quizá no tenían bases (y ya hicimos esperar mucho a Zeus con su pausa):

Zeus – Así fue... al salvar el joven a esa creatura, me había honrado con su valor. A cambio, yo le otorgue... –

Lo cierto era que el interés, o angustia, de los santos de Atenea comenzó a crecer más y más conforme todos iban creando la misma sentencia que Ayoria y Saga; aunque para algunos como Máscara de la muerte o Afrodita era algo que en verdad ni les iba ni les venía y ya ni estaban poniendo atención... o más bien disimulaban no poner atención...

Zeus – Otra oportunidad. –

Saori (que seguramente también ya había considerado lo mismo que sus santos dorados), con los pensamientos algo nublados, desenvolvió las mantas, descubriendo así entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño que venía plácidamente dormido.

Saorii, sorprendida – ... –Viendo a su padre – ¿Ayoros...? –

Seiya y compañía (Ya sé que es lo mismo de siempre, pero que flojera poner Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki todos juntos dicen:... ugh, ya lo dije... ¡pero no pienso volverlo a hacer!) – ¡¿Qué! –

Shiryu, como para asegurarse después del primer coro que sostuvo con sus compatriotas – ¡¿Ayoros! –

Ayoria cayó de rodillas al suelo con algo de sorpresa e inseguridad, mezcladas estas con alegría, o tristeza ¿qué clase de sentimiento puede tener un hombre en situaciones tan extrañas como esta?

Otros se sorprendieron aún más (a pesar de ya haber pensado en las posibilidades) y les fue casi imposible pensar en una reacción apropiada (Como el caso del pobre de Shura que no sabía si "saltar" de gusto o "saltar" y esconderse tras alguna roca por vergüenza propia).

Saga por su parte, no mostró reacción alguna, todo lo que podría haber sentido en ese momento, lo escondió perfectamente tras su clásica mirada tranquila y reservada (aún así, muy compadeciente de si mismo).

Los restantes por su parte sólo abrieron bien grandes los ojos y la boca (excepto el buen Milo que ya sabemos que sorprendido, contento o enojado siempre tenía la misma sonrisa maliciosa. Sólo podías ver sus estados de humor porque habría o cerraba más los ojos, pero la sonrisa nadie se la quita).

Zeus – Cuando murió, y luego de que te dejara bajo el manto protector de aquel hombre oriental, me tomé la libertad de llevarme su cuerpo y su alma. El proceso, sin embargo, fue muy lento; la falta de fuerza que tengo ahora es grande, porque nos encontramos de repente haciendo dos cuerpos: uno para éste joven y otro en el que yo vendré al mundo mortal en algunos años... Como sea, y mientras estaba listo para regresar a ser mortal, permití que su espíritu te guiara a ti y a tus santos... Pero ya es tiempo... Y aquí esta mi obra maestra que ahora te encargaré. –

Saori – ¿Encargar? –

Zeus – Tómalo como mi nuevo representante en tu mundo hija mía. Mientras regreso a la vida, el joven Ayoros será mis ojos; él me mantendrá al tanto de todo lo que suceda aquí. Cuando llegue el momento, regresaré y él permanecerá conmigo entonces... –

Y todos los presentes se extrañaron aún más (viejito loco ¿quién lo entiende?).

Zeus – Pero para eso falta mucho; años, ya lo he dicho... así que te regalo este privilegio; lo verán crecer, y tus caballeros lo educarán bien, y será un buen guerrero que servirá a Atena hasta el día que Yo regrese. Entonces, será el mediador perfecto entre tu punto de vista y el mío. –

Silencio absoluto... Mínimo, hasta que Saori cambió de su expresión seria a una más jovial y llena de luz:

Saori – Entonces lo criaremos bien... –

Y todos miraron a Saori con gestos mezclados de inconformidad y asombro.

Saori – Y le enseñaremos sobre la verdad y la justicia. Aprenderá pronto a amar a este mundo... sé que de igual forma, volverá a defender la vida... será un "hijo" muy querido. –

Zeus la miró sonriente...

Zeus – Que así sea. Este pacto queda sellado entonces. –

Y cuando comenzaba a desvanecerse en son de fuga... su voz con eco resonó una última vez:

Voz con eco de Zeus – Por cierto, hija mía..."Nació el mismo día..." –

Luego se desvaneció su figura tan imponente, en apenas unos segundos después de sus últimas palabras. Al mismo tiempo, la figura dorada que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil viendo a aquel bebé con mucho cariño y tristeza, desaparecía ahora como si fuera un simple líquido que el suelo absorbía con gentileza.

Saori mientras, se quedó meditando las últimas palabras del dios: "Nació el mismo día"... ¿Se refería a Ayoros?... ¡¿Qué día había nacido Ayoros!... Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía; sin embargo, estaba segura de que mínimo Ayoria estaría al tanto de la fecha en que su hermano Ayoros habría nacido... y seguramente, a eso es a lo que se refería Zeus...

Algo nuevo estaba a punto de dar comienzo en el Santuario y nadie tenía los pensamientos suficientemente ordenados como para imaginar qué.

Ahora bien, qué sería aquella sombra que nadie había notado, y que al mismo tiempo que Zeus y su mensajero se marcharon, se había perdido en la intensa oscuridad a espaldas de la estatua de Atena?

Hola a todos aquellos que se acuerdan de esta historia y para los que no, les doy la más cordial bienvenida y un enorme agradecimiento por detenerse un rato a verla nn

Bueno, sé que es como la quinta vez que comienzo a subirla XD pero, ya se imaginarán que mis motivos específicos no son desconocidos (dígase que me votaron de nuevo TTU ) así que de nuevo le estoy cambiando el formato y de nuevo la volveré a subir. Lamento mucho causarles tantos problemas a ustedes como lectores, la historia va avanzada, no la he dejado, pero me resulta difícil estar compitiendo por cada cosa que hago con personas tan desgraciadas que no me dejan hacer y se la viven botándome. Como sea, no me he rendido XDDDD.

Besos, aquí seguiremos intentándolo hasta que la historia logre llegar a su final nnU


	2. Chapter 2

**II. ¿Quién cuidará al bebé?**

La mañana llegaba ahora después de haber permanecido toda la noche en vela disfrutando (o sufriendo) el espectáculo que trajo al Santuario el gran dios Zeus.

Con el niño en brazos, Saori parecía la última flor del mundo para un enjambre completo de abejas: Todos estaban rejuntados y empujándose alrededor suyo para obtener una mejor vista del pequeño.

Era tal la curiosidad de los demás, que los pobres que sí tendrían algo que observar, mejor optaron por quedarse un poco alejados, esperando un mejor momento (además de que no querían fastidiar a la diosa).

Dohko – ¿Y qué estas pensando ahora? –

Interrogó el antiguo maestro a Ayoria quien lucía ciertamente nervioso entre el grupo de los que esperaban y no se amontonaban.

Ayoria – ¡¿Eh! –

Dohko: Ya todos sabemos de qué se trata. Ese bebé que esta cargando la joven Saori es en realidad la reencarnación de tu hermano mayor... (con gracia) ¿Quién dijo que sólo los dioses reencarnaban?

Ayoria, nervioso – Lo sé pero... No puedo pensar en... cargar en brazos a mi hermano mayor como usted dice... –

Dohko – ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estás decepcionado? –

Ayoria – ¡No! ¡Para nada! Pero... pero... Es que Ayoros cuido tanto de mi... ¿Cómo explicarlo?... No sólo era mi hermano, sino también mi padre y maestro. –

Dohko – Bien, eso esta muy bien. Pero – viendo directamente a Ayoria – ahora puedes regresarle el favor... Ahora es tu turno de ser hermano, padre y maestro. –

Ayoria – Yo... –

Saori – Ayoria... –

Ayoria volteo de súbito ante el tierno llamado de la muchacha. La multitud se calmó, y había abierto camino a la diosa. Saori miraba con entusiasmo al joven santo de Leo.

Saori – Creo que este honor deberías tenerlo tú. –

Y Saori avanzó con tranquilidad y alzo un poco al bebé en sus brazos en señal de que Ayoria debía tomarlo en los suyos. Sonrojado y con un nervioso vacío en el estómago, Ayoria sujetó al pequeño Ayoros en sus brazos; miró a la joven que le sonreía con afecto y luego bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermano que se había despertado ahora.

Afrodita – ¡Oh no! ¡El bruto lo despertó! –

Pero Ayoria no prestó atención a las reclamaciones de Afrodita. Estaba ahora en una especie de éxtasis, observando a su hermano, a aquel hombre cariñoso y valiente que había salvado la vida de Atena, y al que había querido tanto; sólo que esta vez, los papeles estaban invertidos.

Ayoria se enamoró de inmediato de la idea de proteger y cuidar a su nuevo hermano menor, como éste lo hizo cuando era el mayor.

Un nuevo momento de paz, silencio y derramar mucha felicidad y compasión como si fuera miel...

Milo – Oigan todos... –

Y muy obedientes, todos voltearon a ver a Milo.

Milo – Tengo una duda muy grande... ¿Quién cuidará del bebé ahora? –

Silencio forzado, aire y unas hojitas secas formaron el ambiente perfecto para tan osada pregunta.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Cómo que quién, animal! ¡Ese patético perdedor es su hermano, que él lo cuide! –

Shura, molesto por el comentario – ¡Cuida tus palabras ante Atena y Ayoros desgraciado! –

Saori, con un ademán de silencio – No es momento para riñas. Creo que esa decisión ya esta tomada... –

Camus – Es cierto –tronándose la espalda – Ayoria es su hermano y le corresponde por derecho cuidar del bebé. –

Aldebarán – ¡Pero eso no es justo! –

Aldebarán se adelanta un poco y toma prestado al niño de entre los brazos de su hermano. Luego lo levanta y lo baja de forma juguetona causando la risa del pequeño.

Aldebarán – ¡Yo también quiero cuidar del pequeñín! –

Milo – ¡Sí! Yo también quiero ser papá... –

Un graaaaaaaaaaaaan silencio se dejó caer mientras todos observaban a Milo con extrañeza por su comentario tan fuera de lugar; sin embargo, Máscara de la muerte no pudo aguantarse la risa y comenzó a burlarse de Milo insistiendo en que estaba despechado y que ya se le estaba pasando la edad. Milo sólo se sonrojó (ah pero que tal su sonrisa cínica de "te voy a matar maldito marisco, crustáceo o creatura del mar lo que quiera que seas")

Shura – ¡Eso no lo deciden ustedes! –

Y todos miraron ahora a Shura que se acercó a Aldebarán (que seguía jugando a subidas y bajadas con el pobre niño y que yo no sé como no le ha vomitado en la cara).

Shura, tratando de arrebatarle el niño a Aldebarán que no se deja – ¡Es mi deber... –forcejeando – cuidar a... este... niño... para pagar mis... pe... ca...dos! –

Ayoria miraba horrorizado como Shura trataba de quitarle el niño por la fuerza a un empedernido Aldebarán que deseaba seguir jugando.

Shun – Oigan... lo van a lastimar. –

Hyoga – Ni les hables Shun, no te harán caso... –

Ambos santos dorados seguían peleando.

Saga, molesto, serio – ¡¡Basta ustedes dos! –

Y por la sorpresa, ambos se pararon en seco y los demás voltearon a ver a Saga que ahora caminaba hacia Aldebarán y Shura. Luego, sin previo aviso, les arrebató al niño y lo sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

Saga– Si alguien debe ver por este niño... ¡seré yo! –

Y a todos y cada uno de los presentes los paralizó un escalofrío y hasta se les puso la carne de gallina.

Saga – Debo pagar lo que le hice... y lo haré entregándole mi vida en servicio... –

De nuevo silencio.

Shura – Eh-um... eh, ¿Saga?… Es que no eres el mejor prospecto en cuanto a cuidar niños se refiere ¿sabes?... –

Ayoria, retirando al niño de los brazos de Saga – Sí, exacto y... ¡que demonios! ¡Simplemente no quiero que mi hermano acabe con un puñal en su espalda! –

Saga, con desprecio – Haré como que no entendí tus palabras tan sucias. –

Ambos se miraron con amenaza y un tanto de desprecio.

Sella – ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no hacen un calendario o algo así...? –

Afrodita – ¿Por qué tú no te metes en tus propios asuntos o algo así? –

Sella, molesto – ¡¿Hablas conmigo! –

Afrodita – ¡¿Con quién más! ¡Es que ustedes, inútiles caballeros de bronce, no tienen nada que ver en esto! –

Sella – ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ayoros siempre nos confió el cuidado de Atena, por lo tanto nos involucró al asegurarnos sus deseos! –

Saori no dice nada, sólo sonríe... ¿?

Shaka – Ya escuché suficientes cosas inútiles, ¡basta de palabras vacías! –

Shaka hizo acto de presencia entonces. Toda la santa noche y parte de la mañana habían estado casi todos en el patio privado donde se yergue la estatua de Atena. Hasta entonces, nadie había sabido del santo de Virgo; ahora, parecía llegar en el momento más indicado...

Todos – ¡Shaka! –

Shaka – El mismo. –

Todos –...–

Shaka –... E-jem... No tiene caso que peleemos entre nosotros. Somos santos dorados, guerreros de una misma estirpe... – desprecio de palabras, entre dientes – no verduleros indecentes que pelean en el mercado griego... –

Mu – ¿Dónde te habías metido Shaka? –

Shaka – Es una historia larga pero llena de sabiduría. –

Máscara de la muerte – Que por cierto no nos importa... ¡ve al grano! ¿A qué vienes a aparecerte hasta ahora? –

Shaka, sin cambió de estado de ánimo – Aunque no lo crean estoy al tanto de todo... y tengo la solución perfecta para evitar más riñas entre nosotros. –

Con esto, Shaka ganó la atención de todos.

Shaka – Escuchen: ...Un año tiene doce meses. –

Y la mayoría cayó al suelo después de tanta expectativa.

Ikki – ¡Eso cualquier idiota lo sabe! –

Shaka, en completa paz y armonía – Déjame acabar joven fénix. Como decía, el año tiene doce meses... y los signos zodiacales... también son doce... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Voy a vomitar! ¿Qué es esto, una broma?... ¡Ah ya sé! De eso se trataba tu aventura llena de sabiduría ¿no?... – sarcasmo– ¡aprendiste a contar hasta doce!

Shaka, paz interna, completa seriedad – No es eso; permíteme terminar tú también: Por lo tanto, cada uno de nosotros tiene un mes de oportunidad para cuidar del bebé Ayoros. –

Silencio, silencio, silencio.

Afrodita – ¡Es una estupenda idea! ¡Me encantará tener alguien a quién enseñarle a cultivar rosas piraña! –

Shun: – ( TT No por favor) –

Aldebarán – ¡Ah! Ya veo el punto de Shaka... –

Milo, entre dientes – Siempre lo ha tenido... –

Camus, dándole un codazo a Milo – Se refiere a su idea, no al punto de su frente. –

Milo –...Ah... –

Saori, viendo a Shaka – Me parece interesante. – Viendo a los demás– Siempre y cuando todos ustedes estén de acuerdo. –

Shura, viendo con cierto recelo a Shaka – ¿Y, entonces? Explícate bien. –

Shaka – Es lo siguiente: Un mes entero le correspondería a cada quien. Marzo para Mu; Abril para Aldebarán; Mayo para Saga; Junio para Máscara de la muerte; Julio para Ayoria; Agosto para mi; Septiembre para el antiguo maestro; octubre para Milo; Noviembre para... –

Máscara de la muerte, interrumpiendo – ¡Para que el niño se cuide a sí mismo! ¡fantástico! –

Shaka – Esa casa no es mi problema, arréglenselas ustedes, yo sólo me preocuparé en Agosto. –

Ayoria – Yo también lo... –

Sella, interrumpiendo – ¡Nosotros lo cuidaremos en Noviembre! –

Hyoga, interesado en el asunto – ¡Sí! ¡Hasta podemos llevarlo de vacaciones a nuestros hogares para que no se arte del Santuario! –

Ikki – Estás loco si piensas que el pobre infante se divertirá muriendo de frío en la nieve. –

Hyoga – Es mejor que morirse de calor en tu isla fea... – meditando– que por cierto ya se hundió. –

Ikki – ... ¬¬U –

Shiryu – Sin embargo, la idea de Seiya e incluso la de Hyoga resulta interesante. Será bueno que conozca de otros lugares, cosa que ciertamente no pudo hacer antes. –

Ayoria, algo decepcionado – Sí, es verdad. –

_Nota: Es que el pobre de Ayoria quería ser el que pasara más tiempo con su hermano (obvio); pero en fin, así van las cosas._

Saori – Asunto arreglado; esto puede funcionar, de verdad. –

Shaka – Ahora terminaré mi idea: Diciembre para Shura; Enero para Camus y finalmente Febrero para Afrodita. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿A sí? ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! ¡No pienso ser niñera de este chiquillo sólo porque ustedes no se pueden poner de acuerdo quién lo cuidará o no!... ¡¡Y menos un mes! –

Afrodita – No seas tan infantil, un mes no es nada. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Claro! ¡como Febrero sólo tiene 28 días! –

Afrodita sólo se limitó a hacer como que no oía nada.

Dohko – Yo opino que la idea de Shaka es bastante buena. Recuerden bien lo que dijo el dios Zeus, y que por lo tanto, significa que desea que Ayoros crezca y se convierta en un hombre preparado; eso quiere decir, que en sus planes originales ya preveía que cada uno de nosotros le enseñaría algo al pequeño. –

Camus – ¿Y cómo sabemos que no intentará usarlo después en nuestra contra? –

Shura – Porque... – alzando el puño con dignidad – si lo educamos bien y le permitimos crecer en un ambiente de cariño, él será incapaz de levantarnos el puño cuando madure... entonces él verá por nosotros... –

Saori – Pues inténtenlo entonces. Sé que muchos de ustedes no están convencidos ahora, o simplemente no les interesa. Pero esto, y tómenlo muy en cuenta, también les servirá de experiencia y les permitirá salir de esa rutina tan rígida a la que los ha acostumbrado la vida aquí, en el Santuario... Creo que un niño siempre puede purificar los corazones de las personas y llenar sus hogares con calor y amor. Yo también me ofrezco, como todo un honor, a cuidar de la nueva vida de mi protector... eso es seguro. –

Mu – Entonces, esta decidido. –

De pronto, el bebé comenzó a levitar separándose así de los brazos protectores de su hermano nuevamente (pobre Ayoria), para acabar flotando a un lado de Mu.

Mu – Y por lo tanto, me toca cuidarlo a mi un par de semanas hasta que acabe marzo. –

Casi todos se miraron conformes, como si hubiera sido decisión unánime.

Poco a poco, se fueron retirando los caballeros hacia sus respectivos aposentos. Como quiera que se viera el asunto, era una sensación nueva; nefasta para unos cuantos, y muy emocionante para los demás, pero a fin de cuentas se convirtió en un suceso exótico, que todos esperaban para disfrutarlo a su modo.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. La extraña carta de Seika.**

Afrodita se regocijaba cada vez que el niño en cuestión decía alguna palabra, por más sencilla que fuera. Ayoros era un niño despierto, quizá no muy vivaracho, pero si curioso y hasta cierto punto, alegre. Ya había cumplido su primer año cuando pasó por su propia casa (porque todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían festejarle su cumpleaños el último día de Noviembre tomando como base el comentario de Zeus -¿Y qué esperaban si es una reencarnación?-) y mientras estuvo bajo los cuidados de los chicos de bronce y la joven diosa.

De hecho, Afrodita alardeaba mucho de decir que le era muy fácil cuidar al niño. Cosa que, inmediatamente, Máscara de la muerte solía reprocharle diciendo que era obvio porque ya estaba más grandecito, pensando que a él le había tocado cuidar a un enano de siete meses de nacido. Pero lo que más sorprendía a muchos era el hecho de que, en si, el niño haya sobrevivido un mes en casa de Cáncer, siendo que todos sabían – o pensaban- que a Máscara de la muerte no le gustaban los niños. Y aún más, no sólo casa de Cáncer, sino ¡todas las casas! Seamos sinceros ¡nunca nadie había entrenado a los santos dorados para cuidar niños:

Mu sólo duró un par de semanas con el niño, y no tuvo muchos problemas gracias a sus poderes telequinéticos para moverlo o dormirlo (de lo que todos se quejaron después porque era una sucia trampa hipnotizar al niño para que siempre estuviera dormido). Por otro lado, cuando las cosas se ponían muy difíciles, lo que Mu hacía era simplemente dejarle el niño a Kiki para que se encargara (pobre infeliz, pero bueno).

Luego de Mu, Aldebarán se hizo cargo, de forma ejemplar por no decir más, del niño. Nadie sabe en realidad cuál fue el secreto de Aldebarán, pero había que tomar en cuenta que era el que más se preocupaba por su alimentación y el que trataba de darle de comer más seguido, reclamando que debía ser grande y fuerte como él, a lo que Ayoria reprochaba con que era imposible puesto que su hermano, según recordaba, tenía más o menos la misma complexión que la suya y que no creía que pudiera cambiar mucho (o más bien rogaba por que así fuera).

Kanon y Saga fueron quizá los que pudieron tener más problemas en su momento. A parte de que tenían una visita diaria de alguno de los caballeros (especialmente de Ayoria) para ver si el niño aún tenía la cabeza en su lugar (cosa que luego otros como Milo agarraron para mofarse de los gemelos), también tenían que batallar en ponerse de acuerdo de cómo iban a dividirse las tareas... total que Kanon acabó criando al niño mientras Saga nada más lo dirigía. En lo que sí estaban de acuerdo ambos era en que el niño estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, por lo que se encomendaron la tarea de estarle consiguiendo prendas (sepa Dios o Zeus de dónde) cada semana para que no fuera a quedarse desnudo un día a expensas luego de pescar un resfriado (¿en plena primavera? Sí como no...).

Luego siguió Máscara de la muerte. Su casa fue un misterio... Aunque sucedió algo curioso cuando el niño llegó luego a manos de Ayoria: Estaba perfectamente limpio, alimentado y saludable... (¿Habrá despertado Máscara de la muerte su lado tierno y paternal cuidando al bebé cuando nadie se daba cuenta?... ¡nah! Sería para siempre un misterio la Casa de Cáncer).

Ayoria por su parte estaba muy contento de recibir a su hermanito. Pasaba cada día, hora, minuto con él, disfrutando verlo crecer... mas eso no le alejó de los problemas: en realidad era muy malo cuidando niños, se asustaba fácilmente y dudaba por todo... tenía problemas para dormirlo y alimentarlo, aunque poco a poco fue aprendiendo a mano de hierro (osease que Marín le ponía buenas madrinas cuando hacía de plano mal las cosas... ¿Y Marín cómo sabía?... es que tenía mucho tacto con los niños). Casi diario, Marín hacía su ronda y visitaba a su querido... ¡amigo! Para ayudarle con el bebé ya que había visto lo bruto que era (Además, a ella, a pesar de negarse, empezaba a gustarle eso del aire maternal, es decir, sentirse mamá °-).

Luego Shaka... eh... Sha-ka... bueno… Shaka… Sí… este, él... bueno, digamos que el niño pasó con éxito la casa de Virgo (porque Shaka es tan meticuloso que a todo le hallaba defecto, vamos, hasta la forma en que dormía el niño – y eso ya era un reto considerando que Shaka no suele ver con sus ojos muy seguido-)

El antiguo maestro fue otro ejemplo sobresaliente de cómo cuidar niños: Fue muy listo de su parte dejárselo a Shiryu (Quién no se quejó, al contrario, parecía tener muy buena mano con el pequeño... ¿quizá Dohko lo hizo a propósito vara ver si ya podía desposarlo?... para el caso...), porque de todas formas estaba como en "chino" que el viejito pudiera cargar al bebé de cualquier forma (casi estaban a la par).

Milo parecía niño con juguete nuevo (¡sí, el valiente y sádico Milo resultó buen papá!). De hecho, algunas de las primeras palabras (o lo que según Milo eran primeras palabras) las dijo Ayoros durante su estancia en Escorpión. Cosas como "data" que Milo traducía con esta lógica: **data** **lata** escar**lata** aguja escar**lata**. "¡ya dice aguja escarlata!" Milo estaba orgulloso, desde luego (cómo habrá sido su infancia me pregunto yo).

En Sagitario, por ser su primer año, todos acordaron que se quedara (porque Hyoga ya se lo andaba llevando a Siberia) para poderlo festejar. 30 de noviembre, Ayoros cumplió su primer año de vida. Ayoria aprovechó entonces para regalarle una banda escarlata como la que, según recordaba, traía puesta siempre cuando estaba vivo (que complejo), claro que para ver a su hermano usarla, debería esperar a que creciera un poco más.

Luego le toco su turno a Shura. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que descubrió que le estaba tocando una importante transición: Los primeros pasos... En realidad, no estaba tan difícil el asunto, sólo debía tener cuidado que no se anduviera estampando contra el suelo, las escaleras, la estatua de "Palas Atena", su casco con dos peligrosísimos cuernos pinchantes, las escaleras que conectaban las casas; o que no se fuera a caer de las mismas escaleras, del vacío junto a las escaleras de las casas, o el vacío que tiempo atrás había hecho cuando corto una y otra vez a Shiryu con su Excalibur (otra buena razón de cuidado por aquello de que sus dos brazos y piernas eran tan filosas como una espada)...

Acuario fue la casa más normal y tranquila de todas. Camus resultó ser un "padre" notable y nunca tuvo ninguna clase de problemas fuera de lo ordinario (tan sólo se quejaba de pronto de que, luego de que Aldebarán le hubiera caído encima, su espalda ya no era como antes, por lo que no podía cargar seguido al niño), siendo un hombre paciente y dedicado a su nueva tarea (así es que chicas ya saben para prospectos de matrimonio, buscarse a uno como Camus es la mejor opción).

Ahora entendemos todo por lo que ha pasado Ayoros hasta llegar con Afrodita que todo le parece hermoso (notables excepciones ¿verdad?). Sinceramente, el genio del "bello" Afrodita de Piscis se volvió mucho más dulce y sincero con el cuidado del niño (¿eso es bueno o malo?).

Sella – No lo sé... Convivir con tanta gente ¿no le causará problemas de identidad al pobre? –

Durante los días de transición del cambio de Piscis a Aries (que eran sólo como uno o dos), Ayoros acaba aguardando con la joven Diosa en su recinto, hasta que Mu fuera a recogerlo nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Seiya esta a cargo del cuidado del niño dentro del palacio de Atena.

En alguna de las tantas habitaciones decoradas con pilares y que daban a jardines internos (muy bonitos y que nadie sabía cómo era posible que estuvieran así cuando "nadie los cuidaba"), Seiya se encontraba sentado en unas escalerillas, acompañado por una sonriente Shaina que, despojada de su máscara, veía con mucha ternura al pequeño Ayoros caerse y levantarse ( y el niño no lloraba ni se quejaba) una y otra ves mientras jugaba en el jardín interno.

Shaina – Cada persona debe hacerse a la tarea de formar su propia identidad ¿no crees? –

Sella – Sí claro... ¡up! – acachando al niño que había pasado frente a él y se había tropezado con su pie –... Quizá tengas razón... –

El muchacho aprovechó entonces para voltear al pequeño y verlo directo a la cara. Curiosamente, Ayoros recibió el gesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Sella, regresando el ademán – Después de todo, siempre me pareció que Ayoros tenía un carácter fuerte y valeroso... Ahora es extraño verlo a los ojos, como si siempre hubiera estado vivo... –

Seiya permitió entonces que el niño continuara explorando el lugar.

Sella – Y digo que es extraño porque... bueno, nunca lo conocí en persona, y aún así me protegió muchas veces por medio de su armadura, la armadura de Sagitario. Creo que entiendo ahora cómo se siente Ayoria. – Viendo a Shaina – porque Ayoros también fue como un hermano mayor para nosotros a pesar de su ausencia. –

Shaina, viendo a Seiya también – Ayoros – volteando a ver al niño – Toda una personalidad aquí en el santuario luego de la derrota de los caballeros dorados en sus manos... Un héroe al que muchos admiraron... Y ahora, lo tenemos aquí de nuevo, aprendiendo a hablar y a caminar, justo frente a nosotros. Es real... ¿qué significado puede tener esta nueva etapa en la vida del Santuario?... ¿y para nosotros mismos?... –

Sella – No sé – viendo también al niño – Sin embargo, me siento feliz de tener esta oportunidad... –

En esos momentos, otra persona entraba en escena, llamando la atención de Seiya y de Shaina, que de inmediato voltearon a sus espaldas por el sonido de pasos acercándose. Al ver bien de quién se trataba, los dos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y luego se hincaron sobre su rodilla izquierda para mostrar respeto (Y Shaina se puso rápidamente su máscara, porque a pesar de tener en cuenta cual inútil era esa cosa de metal, aún era parte de la costumbre de su hogar, y por respeto a este debía mantenerla).

Shion, viendo a los dos jóvenes – No hace falta que se arrodillen. Por favor. –

Y Shion sugirió con un ademán de su mano derecha, que se pusieran de pie y se relajaran.

En efecto se trataba del anterior caballero de Aries y por lo tanto, maestro de Mu. Shion también había regresado al lado de sus compañeros para continuar con su vida de servicios a Atena. Sin embargo, era extraño verlo en el Santuario: La mala reputación que había adquirido este mismo, después de la intervención del dios Ares, causó una serie de conflictos y desconfianzas con otros Santuarios de los demás dioses; por lo tanto, Shion se hacía ahora a la tarea de andar de aquí para allá haciendo visitas y renovando los lazos de amistad y cooperación que habían sido destruidos previamente.

Sella – Aunque no es mi costumbre, debo mostrar mi respeto al Patriarca. –

Shion – Y te lo agradezco; pero tampoco olvides que somos iguales, tu y yo somos caballeros de Atena y por lo tanto, ninguno esta por encima del otro... menos aún – sonriendo con picardía – después de todos tus logros Seiya. –

Seiya – uhm... ¿gracias? –

Shion le brindó una amable sonrisa a los dos muchachos, enfocándose a continuación en la mancha que por atrás de ellos paseaba en el jardín: Ayoros gateando, tratando de subir una oruga en una varita que traía en la mano.

El Patriarca se sonrió con un aire paternal muy característico.

Seiya – Este... disculpe Patriarca... –

Shion regresó su atención a Seiya.

Seiya – Si no es mucha la intromisión... ¿A qué vino aquí? ¿Buscaba algo en especial? –

Shaina suspiró con vergüenza por la forma tan directa e irreverente de su compañero para con el Patriarca.

Shion, recordando – ¡Ah, sí! –

Y a continuación, Shion sacó de su manto una carta, entregándosela enseguida a Seiya que la miró con curiosidad.

Shion – Un centinela me la entregó cuando llegué al Santuario esta mañana. Parece ser que te la envió tu hermana desde Japón. –

Seiya, con el rostro iluminado, viendo a Shion – ¿Seika? –

La hermana mayor de Seiya, Seika, había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo. ¿A dónde había ido y por qué, en realidad era algo mucho más personal para ella y su hermano, así que nadie más trato de enterarse de dichos menesteres.

Ahora por fin estaba de vuelta después de que muchos, incluso el mismo Seiya, hubiera pensado que Marín era Seika; cosa que se desmintió cuando la propia Marín encontró a Seika y la acompañó durante los preocupantes momentos en que Atena y sus caballeros yacían en el mundo del dios Hades. A final de cuentas, cuando por mil cosas fueron capaces de regresar todos "a salvo" al Santuario, Seiya fue recibido con esta preciosa sorpresa.

Ahora Seika se ha quedado en el internado donde ambos vivieron de niños, ayudando a Miho a cuidar de los niños huérfanos; es por esto último que Seiya también suele pasar mucho tiempo en Japón, con su hermana; quizá hasta más del que pasaba en el Santuario.

Shion – Entonces, con su permiso me retiro. –

Dicho y hecho, Shion volvió a dejar solos al dúo de niñeras.

Shaina se acercó entonces a Seiya con curiosidad; luego de tanta bola de cosas por las que pasaron ambos entre pelea y pelea, Shaina a menudo viajaba a Japón con Seiya (al sin vergüenza le gustaba llevar buena compañía), por lo que conocía muy bien a Seika (de hecho yo creo que se llevaban bien porque hasta tienen la misma edad) y sabía que no era del tipo de personas que tuvieran la necesidad de escribir cartas a menos, quizá, de que fuera algo urgente o importante:

Shaina – ¿Qué podría ser tan importante, como para que tu hermana no pueda esperar a que regreses para contártelo? –

Seiya – Sólo hay una forma de saberlo... (abriendo el sobre) de todas formas, ya me he tardado en ir a visitarla. Quizá es una carta de queja por eso o algo así... –

Y ambos miraron con interés la carta:

_Querido Seiya:_

_¿Cómo te ha ido en el Santuario, como no has regresado, por acá nos extrañamos un poco de tu falta; aún así, comprendemos que te da gusto visitar a tus amigos, así que no nos preocupamos mucho. En fin, eso no importa ahora._

_Seiya, ayer pasaron por el orfanato dos hombres muy extraños que preguntaron si no teníamos algún niño que hubiera nacido un día 30 de Noviembre; les dije que no y de inmediato se retiraron de la misma forma misteriosa en que llegaron; no pidieron más datos. Sin embargo, me acordé de tu fecha de cumpleaños y se me hizo un poco chistoso, ya sabes, porque tú naciste un día después de la fecha por la que preguntaron; no pude evitar sentirme algo nerviosa y preocupada, por eso es que espero que estés bien y que pronto recibamos noticias tuyas. _

_Tengo este extraño presentimiento, comunícate pronto por favor._

_Tu hermana que te quiere._

_Seika_

Algo en la carta provocó que Seiya y Shaina se mirarán fijamente, como si ambos hubieran pensado en lo mismo, y les hubiera preocupado lo mismo.

Shaina– ¿Coincidencia para nosotros? – viendo nuevamente la carta – ¿Cuándo la escribió, Seiya? –

Seiya también regresó su atención a la carta de su hermana.

Seiya – De acuerdo a la fecha en el sobre... hace dos meses que debe haberla enviado. –

Shaina, meditando – No sé si en verdad debamos preocuparnos... –

Shaina se quitó la máscara y miró nuevamente a Seiya con un poco de temor. Luego los dos, se voltearon para ver a Ayoros que al final había caído dormido sobre el suave césped con una pequeña oruga adornándole la cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Conmoción en casa de Leo.**

Pero las preocupaciones de Seiya y Shaina poco a poco se fueron dispersando con el paso del tiempo.

A pesar de prevenir a otros y hasta hacer sugerencias de lo que podía o no ser, la verdad es que no pasó de ser un simple rumor. Ni siquiera cuando Seiya regresó por un tiempo a Japón para divagar más sobre el asunto, pudo encontrar algo que le hiciera sentir que en verdad se trataba de "dos hombres maliciosos" buscando "a su Ayoros"… ¿Es que todo lo extraño que pasaba en el mundo tenía que ver con ellos?..¡No!

El asunto fue olvidado entonces; los dos sujetos que Seika había mencionado en su carta nunca se volvieron a aparecer, y Ayoros estaba creciendo feliz y muy saludable, ganándose más y más cariño de todos sus "papás" con cada año que pasaba.

Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño Ayoros ya había cumplido seis años (y por fin podía usar su bandita escarlata ¡woo-hoo!).

Ahora sí que era un niño muy alegre y seguro que no se detenía ante nada. Y como ya estaba muy grandecito para andar de arriba para bajo a su voluntad, no era extraño que se hubiera roto aquella disciplina de "un mes cada uno". Ahora, corría de casa en casa con la única preocupación de llegar a tiempo a sus clases con su bola de maestros que procuraban una buena educación al niño:

Mu, al no poderle enseñar a usar poderes telequinéticos, puesto que el niño no era apto para eso, mejor se concentró en enseñarle todos los oficios de la reparación de armaduras. Kiki, por su parte -ahora un muchacho de catorce años… (¡cómo vuela el tiempo!)- le ayudaba con su entrenamiento en el combate y sobretodo en cuanto a agilidad se refería (es que eso de tratar de alcanzar a un muchacho que puede teleportarse de aquí para allá si esta como en chino).

Aldebarán (que yo creo que era amante del físico culturismo) se preocupaba mucho por aumentar la masa muscular y el tamaño del chaval, pero no le exigía demasiado al pobre (mejor se soltaba a carcajadas cada vez que el niño trataba de levantar sin éxito algunas de las pesadas herramientas que Aldebarán había hecho con sus propias manos para usarlas a modo de pesas).

En casa de los gemelos, el niño aprendía a estudiar; Saga, adoptando como de costumbre una actitud más imponente que la de su hermano, era el encargado de dar clases teóricas al niño. Le hablaba de historia, filosofía, geografía y otras cosas (que yo creo que a esa edad ni le importaban TT), y siempre le aseguraba un cuaderno para que hiciera apuntes, y en esto último, Kanon era el que lo asesoraba en la escritura mientras Saga dictaba y dictaba (En realidad, Kanon le enseñaba al niño a hacer dibujos "super deformed" de su hermano gemelo, cosa de la que luego ambos se burlaban cuando Saga les daba la espalda).

Había otras dos casas donde el niño se dedicaba más bien al estudio, como la de Libra y Capricornio, o la meditación, en caso de la casa de Virgo: en la primera, el antiguo maestro solía contarle historias o fábulas al pequeño; esto le gustaba mucho, y aún más cuando Shiryu estaba de visita con su maestro y le hacía la segunda en las narraciones.

En el caso de Capricornio, Shura más bien ayudaba al pequeño a entender más sobre el cosmos y todas esas teorías existenciales; además, lo hacía ver lo importante que era servir a la Diosa Atena. Ayoros disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Shura y de la forma en que le hacía entender las cosas.

En Virgo se ponía más serio el asunto, ya que Shaka no solía tolerar las irresponsabilidades que presentaba el niño de vez en cuando (como dormirse a la mitad de la meditación o llegar tarde); sin embargo, Shaka se divertía mucho viendo (¿en serio? ·· ) al pobre niño sufrir por no poder subirse a su gigantesca flor de loto para sentarse a meditar al lado de su maestro, cosa que consideraba como un esfuerzo por parte de Ayoros y que usaba de pretexto para perdonarle todas las demás faltas.

Por supuesto, también existían casas donde el aprendizaje era más "didáctico" (o sea que se la pasaban jugando); bien podríamos citar la de Acuario, donde Camus a menudo le hacía montoncitos de nieve al niño, los cuales utilizaba para hacer "castillos" o muñecos de nieve, e incluso, cuando Hyoga iba de paso, podían jugar una buena guerrilla de bolas de nieve (Que aunque Camus no participaba en ellas, se entretenía mucho de ver a sus dos "alumnos" haciendo tarugada y media).

También estaba la casa de Escorpión para explayarse un poco. Milo (que resulto ser un vago de lo peor) a menudo gustaba de agarrar a "su niño" como excusa, y llevárselo montado en sus hombros a pasear por el mercado griego (y ya sabían que cuando esto sucedía, los dos acababan con un tremendo dolor de estómago por comer tanta chuchería...)

En fin, todas las casas zodiacales eran divertidas y muy interesantes - Hasta la suya que luego usaba de escondite o para hacer travesuras sin que nadie le pudiera decir nada-; sin embargo, había una casa que aún no aceptaba al pequeño como las demás…la de Cáncer.

Inclusive en Piscis, Afrodita siempre lo recibía con cierto entusiasmo y el niño le servía de compañía (porque seamos sinceros, Afrodita no le enseñaba nada de técnicas, mejor lo entrenaba en el arte de la contemplación y la estética… (¿eso será bueno o malo? Insisto)), y aunque no lo exaltara muy seguido, pero era obvio que el santo de Piscis se había rendido completamente ante los encantos del pequeño, hasta el punto de extrañarlo demasiado – quizá más que otros de sus compañeros - cuando se iba de vacaciones con los chicos de bronce (momentos del año que odiaba); pero Máscara de la muerte… No, a él nada más le habían gustado los niños para poner sus rostros inanimados como trofeos en su casa, en otros tiempos…

Máscara de la muerte no le hacía caso, es más, lo ignoraba a propósito para que el niño no se quedara mucho tiempo (de hecho también lo hacía para no irse a encariñar con él como le había pasado a su "compañero de armas" – Es decir, Afrodita-) o procuraba no estar en su casa. Ante esta actitud, Ayoros – como todo niño ignorado- trataba de hacer mil monerías para agradarle a Máscara de la muerte...

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTOOOOOOOOO! –

El gritó desgarrador de Máscara de la muerte alertó a toda la comunidad de santos dorados que salieron corriendo a la entrada de sus casas para ver qué pasaba (pobres, ya deberían haberles puesto unas ventanitas ¿no?).

Saga, viendo, junto con su hermano, la casa vecina – ¿otra vez? –

Parecía entonces, que los gritos de Máscara de la muerte ya empezaban a ser algo rutinarios en el Santuario...

Máscara de la muerte, trabado por el coraje – Pero... es que... esto-no... debió ser... –Llamando – ¡¡¡AYOROS! –

Y muy obediente, el niño apareció corriendo desde la salida de la casa de Cáncer (es que ya se iba a ver a su hermano en Leo, cuando Máscara de la muerte llegó de haber estado quién sabe en dónde).

Ayoros – ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa Máscara? –

Máscara de la muerte, fastidiado – ¡No me llames Máscara insecto! ¡Soy Máscara de la muerte, di mi nombre completo! –

Ayoros, razonando – Pero es que tu nombre parece trabalenguas... y pues me trabo la lengua... –

Máscara de la muerte, rojo del coraje – ¡¡Eso no importa ahora! –

El molesto caballero agarro de los pelos al niño (algo a lo que seguramente Ayoros ya estaba acostumbrado, y yo creo que hasta lo consideraba como un cariñito medio apache por parte del santo de Cáncer) y lo soltó enfrente de una de las paredes de su casa.

Ayoros – ¡Ouch! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto! –

Pensando que el santo de Cáncer estaba amargado porque su casa era muy "gris", Ayoros se había dado a la tarea de pintar todas las paredes del templo con unos lindos crayones que Saori le había regalado -y que le gustaban mucho por cierto-...

Se los acabó, se puso triste, pero su obra de arte era bellísima; ahora sólo faltaba que la viera Máscara de la muerte cuando regresara de hacer lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo...

Ayoros, orgulloso de su trabajo – ¿No es bonito? ¡Me tarde toda la mañana y trabaje muy duro para dejarte la sorpresa lista antes de que volvieras! –

Máscara de la muerte – Bonito sí... ¡como no! – viendo al niño – Lo que acabas de hacer es como para partirte la... –

Ayoros, esculcando en una mochilita que siempre cargaba y sacando un pan dulce – ¿Quieres pan dulce, Máscara? –

Máscara de la muerte (Va a hacer erupción el volcán) –¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!–

Y de nuevo, el grito que se escucho por todo el Santuario, acompañado esta vez por el eco que ocasionaban las ruinas... Era un grito verdaderamente espeluznante y que incluso ocasionó que Shaka tirara los platos… (¡¿platos! ¿de dónde sacó Shaka unos platos?)

Shaka – Mmm…–

Luego de esto, un aterrorizado Ayoros sale como bólido de la casa de Cáncer, seguido por el furioso hombre cangrejo con todo y sus "capas del espíritu" detrás de él...

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡Ya verás cuando te alcance pequeño engendro del mal! –

Ayoros – ¡Lo siento Máscara! – rogando – ¡Prometo mejorar mi técnica para que me quede más bonito la próxima! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡Pero no entiendes, NO HABRÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ PARA TI! –

Obteniendo la ira del santo dorado, ahora el niño corría escaleras arriba a todo lo que daba para no ser alcanzado y llegar hasta la protectora casa de su hermano. No por nada, pero Ayoria era el que más afecto tenía por parte de Ayoros. El niño lo adoraba y como todo mundo esperaba, era al único santo dorado que llamaba hermano.

Ayoria, viendo a Ayoros correr hacia él – ¡Ah que bien! Ahí viene ya. –

Marín, viendo lo mismo, junto a Ayoria – ... ¿Y qué es eso de atrás? –

Ayoria – ...Oh no... ¡no, no, no, de nuevo no! –

Ayoria era muy consentidor y, cada vez que el niño salía corriendo de casa de cáncer con Máscara de la muerte detrás de él, el pobre Ayoria era el que tenía que hacerse cargo.

Ayoros, pasando junto a su hermano – ¡Hola, ya llegué! –

Y el niño siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer dentro de la casa de Leo.

Marín, dando una palmada amistosa en la espalda de Ayoria – Voy a comenzar con sus clases... Ya sabes cómo manejarlo... –

Y Marín desapareció también.

Ayoria, viendo a Marín alejarse – Ugh... –

Máscara de la muerte, con voz vaporosa y escalofriante – A-YO-RIAAAA... –

Ayoria volteó al frente para encontrarse con esa escalofriante visión que, por lo menos una vez a la semana, lo hacía tener pesadillas: Máscara de la muerte haciéndole honor a su nombre.

Ayoria, resignado y serio – ...¿Qué hizo ahora?... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Pinto mi casa, toda todita, con esos demoníacos crayones! –

Ayoria – Creo que es más demoníaca la "capa del espíritu" que traes atrás de ti... Sabes que Atena te ha prohibido usarla. –

Máscara de la muerte, (relajándose un poco y desapareciendo su técnica – Sí ya lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Cuando me enojo es en lo único que pienso, y deseo mandar ahí a ese mocoso! –

Ayoria, molesto – ¡Pero que tonterías dices! No se te ocurra o te las verás conmigo ¡¡¿Entendiste! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Es que no es la primera vez! ¡Ese niño es un mal agradecido y me odia! ¡¡¿Si no por qué soy al único que se la vive haciéndole travesuras! –

Shaka, saliendo de casa de Leo – Él no te odia... –

¡Claro! Shaka apareciéndose otra vez y metiendo sus narices en el asunto.

Ayoria – ¿Shaka? –

Shaka – El mismo. –

Ayoria y Máscara de la muerte –...–

Shaka – Ehm... – serio– lo siento, es como un "tic" que tengo. –

Máscara de la muerte, nefasto – ¡¿Qué haces aquí chico del "tic"! –

Shaka – ¿No es obvio?... Estoy bajando las escaleras. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Eso ya lo sé grandísimo... –

Shaka, interrumpiendo – Me dirigía a hacerle una visita a Mu. –

Y terminando esta oración, Shaka alzó, a la vista de los otros dos, un par de platos de barro barnizado, que estaban bien rotos (¡ah! Los platos…).

Ayoria, viendo los platos – ehm... Shaka – viendo al caballero a la cara – ¿Mu qué tiene que ver con estos platos rotos? –

Shaka, decidido – Él repara armaduras destruidas y agonizantes... unos cuantos platos deben ser pan comido. –

Máscara de la muerte – No puedo creer lo que oigo... ¡Sería una estupidez arreglar esas basuras con el polvo de estrellas! –

Shaka – Yo pensaba más bien en barro; pero soy muy torpe para la manualidad y él no... – bajando los platos – Como sea, el punto es que... –continuando – el niño también hace travesuras en mi casa... igual que en casa de Dohko o del mismo Camus; en casa de todos. Es normal, porque es eso, "un niño". Los niños no tienen malicia como los adultos, Máscara de la muerte... él no te odia, al contrario, creo que busca una manera de cómo agradarte. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡¿Pintando mi casa! –

Ayoria – (¿qué Ayoros habrá roto esos platos también?) –

Shaka – Yo sólo te he dado un sermón, lo que pase en tu casa no es asunto mío. Es tu problema. –

Y acabado esto, Shaka continuo su parsimonioso descenso hacia la casa de Aries. Ayoria y Máscara de la muerte se quedaron mirando hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Ayoria – Necesita vacaciones, cada día está más loco. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Ah de ser por culpa de tu niño! ¡¿Ves como si puede volverte loco! ¡hasta rompe platos el dedos de mantequilla! –

Ayoria ya estaba harto de tanta necedad por parte del santo de Cáncer; desde hace mucho tenía una interminable lista de cosas que quería decirle en tono destructivo a ver si le explotaba el cerebro, o algo así, para que por fin los dejara en paz a él y su hermano... y ahora estaba listo para hacerlo, de verdad, incluso ya tenía la boca abierta, y su garganta empezaba a emitir lo que parecía un ruido encaminado a convertirse en un "tu"... pero no pasó nada cuando, de pronto, algo lo paralizo; volvió a cerrar la boca de inmediato y se quedó en silencio; una extraña sensación le había atravesado por todo el cuerpo... Una sensación algo amarga y fría… ¿qué era eso?

Mas no fue el único que sintió algo extraño, puesto que Máscara de la muerte también se había quedado callado, aunque aún mirándolo; en su cara resaltaba una mirada de incrédula sorpresa.

Máscara de la muerte, volteando a sus espaldas – ¿Qué es... –

Ayoria – No sé qué clase de energía es esta... –

Máscara de la muerte, sin mirar a Ayoria – ¿También la sentiste?... Es algo demasiado extraño... no logro... –

Ayoria – Alguien viene... –

Y ambos miraron defensivos las escaleras que conectaban sus casas... Pero lo único que se les hizo presente fue la silueta de Shaka que venía de regreso hacia ellos…

Shaka – ¿Cuántos platos les enseñé? –

Máscara de la muerte, atontado –… ¿dah? –

Ayoria, tratando de actuar normal – Ehm… ¿dos, Shaka? –

Shaka, meditando – Que mal…–

Shaka continuó caminando escaleras arriba.

Shaka – Olvidé uno…–

Máscara de la muerte, reaccionando –… ¡Shaka, espera! –

El caballero de Virgo se detuvo para luego darle el frente a Máscara de la muerte que de tan sólo dos zancadas lo alcanzó.

Shaka – ¿qué pasa?… Te escuchas abrumado. –

Máscara de la muerte – Tú eres un hombre muy receptivo ¿no?… ¿has sentido algo extraño últimamente? ¿quizá hace como cinco minutos o menos? –

Shaka, pensando – No… no que yo sepa. –

Y sin más preámbulos, Shaka se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a su casa por el plato que le había faltado, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Ayoria, acercándose a Máscara de la muerte – Esto no me gusta… – viéndolo – ¿Acaso tu y yo somos los únicos que tuvimos esta horrible sensación? –

Ayoria veía con intriga a Máscara de la Muerte; este último, simplemente se había quedado callado, pensando... Luego de unos cuantos minutos (que parecieron siglos) parecía que por fin iba a externar sus cavilaciones:

Máscara de la muerte, voz muy baja – Esa energía... se parecía mucho... –

Ayoria, tratando de escucharlo – ¿Eh?... ¿qué dices? –

Sin embargo, el santo de Cáncer cayó nuevamente en el silencio y de nuevo se puso a indagar para si mismo.

Máscara de la muerte – (Energía... es muy parecida a la que yo utilizo con las capas de espíritu... Sin embargo... ¿dónde esta el cosmos del dueño de esta energía?... ¿acaso no le pertenece a nadie?... ¡¿Qué rayos es esto!) – ... – viendo hacia casa de Leo– ¿Mmm?

Ayoria – ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?... ¿Por qué te quedas callado? – viendo que no hay reacción – ¡¡Responde!

Máscara de la muerte – Shhht… guarda silencio…–

Ayoria – ¿eh? –

Máscara de la muerte – … oigo… llorar a alguien…–

Ayoria – …–

Y ambos se concentraron en los diminutos sonidos del ambiente que los rodeaba. ¡Sí! Era el llanto de alguien… era el llanto de un niño… ¡¿un niño!

Ayoria – ¡Ayoros! –

Los dos caballeros entraron corriendo a la quinta casa.

Apresurados y con una sensación de frío en la boca y la nariz, Ayoria esperaba encontrar lo más rápido que le fuera posible a su hermano… "Pero estaba con Marín" "Marín no permitiría que nada malo le pasara" "Y si algo le hubiera pasado a Marín y a su hermano"… maldición, estas ideas tan raras los estaban volviendo loco y no podía parar… no hasta que encontrara a ambos sanos y salvos…

Gracias al cielo, así fue: Pronto, Máscara de la Muerte y Ayoria encontraron a Marín y a Ayoros en la parte media del templo de Leo. Marín estaba hincada a un lado del pequeño que, no les falló el oído, estaba apenas sollozando.

Ayoria – ¡¿Qué pasó Marín! –

Marín, volteando a ver a Ayoria – Él está bien Ayoria… Se tropezó y se pegó en la nariz, eso es todo. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Y por eso esta llorando como niñita! –

Ayoria, molesto – ¡¿Tú cómo estarías si yo te rompiera la nariz! –

Marín, poniéndose de pie – Por cierto… de casualidad ustedes…–

Los dos santos dorados vieron a Marín como adivinando a dónde encaminaba su pregunta (Quizá no estaban tan locos después de todo).

Marín – ¿De casualidad ustedes sintieron también esa extraña fuerza, aquí, en el Santuario? Porque Shaka, que acaba de pasar por aquí hace unos instantes, me hizo dudar…–

Los tres caballero atenienses se quedaron divagando un buen rato en casa de Leo.

Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y lo que parecía haber empezado como una mera serie de casualidades se convirtió en una especie de reunión de alguna secta secreta en casa de Leo: Primero eran tan Sólo Marín, Máscara de la muerte y Ayoria - y Ayoros, aunque éste último se había quedado dormido luego de un rato (cansado por la corretiza que le puso Máscara de la muerte, de seguro)-… pero al rato, llegó también Milo junto con Shura y Camus… y luego apareció Mu, seguido unos minutos después por Aldebarán y Saga… Los santos dorados se estaban congregando en casa de Leo sin explicación aparente… o bueno, con una, pero medio rara: "Es que sentimos una energía anormal aquí, en casa de Leo, pero nadie dijo nada… Así que hartos de esperar, decidimos venir a ver qué pasaba"… y otros además antepusieron lo del grito de Máscara de la muerte aunque sabían que en realidad no tenía ninguna relación, así era siempre de gritón pero bueno, había que cerciorarse…

Camus – ¿Platos? –

Mu – … Yo no reparo platos. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Pues es lo mismo que yo le dije! –

Saga – Eso no importa… Mejor debería preocuparnos el que Shaka no hubiera sentido nada, a pesar de haber estado tan cerca… –

Camus – Curioso, eso de los platos me recuerda.. – meditando –...Serán esos que Shaka...

Milo, escuchando a Camus, impaciente – ¿Vas a decir algo o sólo nos andas picando? –

Camus – ¬¬ El único que pica gente aquí eres tú tarado. –

Milo, entre dientes, molesto – Si trajera un "picahielos" a la mano ya verías... –

Camus, serio, sin prestar atención – En fin, volviendo al tema... quizá esta energía especial no pueden sentirla todos… El viejo maestro y Afrodita, ninguno de los dos se ha aparecido tampoco…–

Mu – Es extraño… tomando en cuenta que, por lo menos el viejo maestro, tiene una capacidad receptiva impresionante. –

Milo – ¿Entonces qué? ¿Acaso la gente más receptiva en este Santuario no pudo sentirlo? –

Aldebarán, moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Esa regla no aplica. Mu está aquí, lo sintió como cualquiera de nosotros. –

Mu – En realidad era una energía como cualquier otra; lo único que la diferenciaba era esa esencia fría con la que la sentí... Seguramente, ustedes también lo notaron. –

Máscara de la muerte – Sí, es cierto. Sentía como si mi nariz estuviera congelada... Además, ¡era una maldita energía sin cosmos! –

Mu, viendo a Máscara de la muerte – Lo cual nos lleva a suponer que no era de "alguien", sino más bien de "algo". –

Ayoria – ¿Entonces qué, acaso ya no es algo importante? ¿Que quizá sólo fue una energía pasajera...? –

Y todos se quedaron pensando. Era como una competencia de tiempo para ver quien obtenía o pensaba en una respuesta coherente más rápido; el premio: resolver el misterio que estaba poniéndolos neuróticos a todos, antes de que acabaran odiando a Shaka por preocuparse más por unos estúpidos platos que por aquel acontecimiento tan fuera de lugar…

Ayoros, frotándose los ojos – Ah, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? –

La voz del niño los hizo regresar un poco a la realidad. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo especulando dentro de la casa de Leo; horas tal vez. Afuera ya empezaba a anochecer.

Milo, hincándose frente a Ayoros – ¿Qué hay Ayoros? ¿Dormiste bien? –

Ayoros – Sí... – bostezando – Pero me da miedo esa cosa oscura... –

Máscara de la muerte – Se llama "noche" niño bobo. –

Shura, viendo con ojos de demonio a Máscara de la muerte – No empieces a fastidiar al niño. Es lo único que sabes hacer. –

Máscara de la muerte, con sarcasmo – Tan sólo le regreso el favor. –

Ayoros, sin prestar mucha atención a "Máscara", viendo a Milo – Entonces ¿noche es siempre igual de feo? –

Milo – ¡Oh no!... La noche no siempre es fea... a veces es algo muy bonito. –

Camus – Oh sí... Precioso. –

Milo, volteando a verlo molesto – Nadie pidió tu opinión. –

Ayoria, viendo a Camus y a Milo – Por favor, no empiecen a discutir de nuevo ustedes dos... – Hincándose junto a Milo – Ayoros... ¿Dónde está Marín? ¿No estaba contigo cuando despertaste? –

Ayoros – Sí, pero me dijo que aprovechando que me había levantado, ella se iba porque debía hacer algo... –

Ayoria – Que extraño... (Ni siquiera se despidió...) –

Milo, viendo a Ayoria – ¿Qué relevancia tiene esa mujer ahora? –

Ayoria – Nada en realidad, soy curioso. –

Ayoros, viendo con esperanzas a los dos que tenía en frente – Oigan, tengo hambre... –

Aldebarán, antes de que alguien dijera nada – ¡Fabuloso! ¡Vayamos todos a cenar algo! –

Todos –...–

La intromisión de Aldebarán, aunque fuera de lugar, tuvo un impacto bastante grande: ... comida... hambre.. ¡sí, ¡qué rico! De repente todos empezaron a imaginar sabores y olores de platillos que en ese momento les antojaba el paladar... ¡mmm! Algo salado, dulce o picoso... ¡tanto pensar les abrió el apetito!

Milo, pensando – ¿Qué opciones tenemos? – desilusionado – Nadie aquí prepara cosas ricas de cenar... y el mercado ya debe haber cerrado. –

Aldebarán: ¡Ah, no! ¡Piénsalo, mi muy apreciado compañero!... Sólo se me ocurre una razón para que Shaka tuviera más de un plato en su casa.

Milo, interesado, sonriendo – ¿Crees que ese nefasto hombre sepa cocinar? –

Aldebarán – ¡Solo hay una forma de saberlo! ¡Vayamos todos a casa de Virgo! –

Y felices todos, dejaron atrás sus angustias y comenzaron a fijar el camino hacia su nueva meta (porque la verdad sí empezaban a considerar las palabras del santo de Tauro aunque en un principio los hubiera sacado a todos un poco de onda).

Saga – ¡Esperen un momento! –

Saga de nuevo, rompiendo con la felicidad del grupo que se quedó paralizado esperando oír los reproches del joven (pues ni tan joven... si han pasado seis años, Saga tiene como... ¡34!)

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Qué! –

Saga – ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Ya se les olvidó por qué estábamos aquí en primera instancia?... No puedo creer que sean tan desdichados... –

Shura, pensando – ¡Tiene razón! –

Y todos miraron confundidos a Shura.

Shura – No es justo... ¡Hay que avisarle a Afrodita y al viejo maestro para que nos acompañen! Total, Shaka no podrá echarnos a todos juntos ¿o sí?... Sirve que les preguntamos de la energía extraña. –

Todos – ¡¡¡¡Sí! –

Y acto seguido, todos salen hacia la casa vecina de Shaka, en bola y empujándose.

Saga (La excepción, se había quedado en Leo viendo como uno a uno sus compañeros iban desapareciendo) –Son unos niños... –

Ayoros – Saga... –

Saga volteó con sorpresa hacia abajo; esa vocecilla que oía, era la de un desconcertado Ayoros que sujetándolo por la capa esperaba llamar su atención (¿Qué ya nunca se quitan las armaduras? Esto amerita una "nota intelectual").

_Nota intelectual: (Que en realidad de intelectual no tiene nada, pero a que bonito suena... ejem, en fin, a ver, creo que mejor le llamaremos **paréntesis cultural** de aquí en adelante ¿va? Estando de acuerdo, continuemos...) A estas alturas eh descubierto que no me había puesto a pensar en lo que traen encima los santos dorados. Estaremos de acuerdo en que sería medio de hue...¡flojera! que siempre trajeran sus armaduras doradas ¿no, así que... ¡en mi fan fic no será así! (ya sé que fueron destruidas en Hades pero eso será explicado más adelante _°-_), a menos que lo indique, y para tu mayor comodidad, traerán puesta ropa de diario (que en el Santuario equivale a esos uniformes como los de los centinelas, que nada más le llegamos a vérselos puestos a Ayoria, Kanon, Mu (que es una linda excepción porque su traje era más bien "típico de la región"), etc. Bien, ahora podemos continuar:_

Ayoros (Como quedamos que no traían armaduras: jalando la camiseta de Saga para que le hiciera caso) – Yo también tengo hambre... – cargando la cabeza en dirección a donde se habían ido los demás – Vamos con ellos. –

Saga, furioso – Te olvidaron siendo tú el motivo en primer lugar... ¡partida de...! –

Saga dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro (y luego contó hasta diez); sujetó entonces la mano del pequeño en la suya.

Saga – Mira Ayoros... toda la bola de tonterías que me orillan a hacer. –

Y ambos salieron de la casa de Leo en dirección a casa de Virgo (ahora bien, ¿Acaso Saga no podría haberle dejado sólo una notita a Ayoria y decirle que se había llevado al niño a su casa?... Es que Saga era bien curioso, a pesar de su seriedad, empezaba a disfrutar de la "mediocre compañía" -como él la llamaba- de sus compañeros dorados).


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Vamos todos los santos dorados juntos a casa de Virgo.**

Shaka estaba muy tranquilo (como de costumbre) meditando en su casa. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de esto: un momento de soledad y paz en el que podía convivir consigo mismo y con su espíritu. ¿Y los platos? Bueno, eso podía esperar a mañana, Mu no se movería de su casa... al menos eso esperaba.

La verdad, es que Shaka sufría de lo que Afrodita llamaría "ataque de fea flojera que te pone gordo"; así que últimamente era normal eso de dejar las cosas inconclusas. Sólo necesitaba un poco de paz... sí, paz.

Ya se había puesto esa característica prenda suya para meditar -Ya sabes, la manta blanca que envuelve su cuerpo, y que le deja un hombro desnudo (mmm... pero qué daría yo por convertirme al budismo si él me enseñara... ¡Ejem, bueno, bueno, sigamos...)- y hasta había hecho algunos ejercicios de relajación.

Shaka – Bien, a empezar... –

Y muy incrédulo el muchacho se disponía a subirse a su "flor de loto" extra gigante, cuando, apenas con una pierna y los dos brazos flexionados para impulsarse hacia arriba, escuchó un sonido poco común, pero que, sin embargo, le parecía ya haberlo escuchado antes (¿Quizá cuando recibieron la visita del mensajero de Zeus casa por casa?)...

Shaka, irradiando tranquilidad – Oh... Espero que no sea lo que creo que es... –

El sonido se acercaba más y más. Primero eran sólo pasos, pero luego al ritmo de estos se unieron un montón de voces que, aunque en coro, decían cosas diferentes como: "no veo nada" "yo tampoco" "esta muy oscuro" "¡Auxilio!" "¡Oh no Shura cayó al abismo!" "mentira, aquí estoy" "prendamos unas antorchas", etc, etc, etc.

Shaka, suspirando serenmanete – Buda, dame fuerzas en los momentos más difíciles... –

Con su monótona resignación, Shaka se dispuso a dejar lo que estuviera haciendo y proceder a su puerta para ver si obtenía una mejor percepción de lo que pasaba allá afuera durante esa particularmente oscura noche griega.

A lo lejos, lo que parecía una decena (menos en realidad) de antorchas encendidas se dirigía serpenteando hacia su casa.

Aldebarán, gritando – ¡Shaka, listo o no allá vamos! –

Y el santo dorado de Virgo se quedó frente a la entrada de su templo, impidiendo el paso a los peregrinos cuando estos por fin llegaron y se encontraron frente a frente.

Shaka – ¿Qué piensan que están haciendo? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Venimos a lincharte! –

Shaka, arqueando una ceja – ¿Lincharme? –

Milo – ¡No le hagas caso a este molusco! – con una sonrisa pícara – ¡Venimos a ver qué tenías de cenar! –

Shaka – ... Me pareció más graciosa la primera broma. –

Milo – Es en serio. –

Shaka – No juegues conmigo. –

Shura – No estamos jugando. –

Y todos, ignorando aún que Shaka estaba ahí plantado frente a ellos, entraron a casa de Virgo; todos menos Máscara de la muerte que antes de entrar pasó junto a Shaka para felicitarlo por la linda pijama que traía puesta.

Shaka – -- No es una pijama. –

El pobre de Shaka sin perder su acostumbrada tranquilidad, suspiró silenciosamente y se aventuró a entrar a su casa. Inmediatamente se detuvo unos pasos después de haber cruzado el portal.

Camus, buscando al fondo junto con Milo – Acá no hay cocina. –

Máscara de la muerte, junto con Ayoria, en uno de los costados de la casa – Por acá tampoco...

Aldebarán, con Mu, pasando frente a Shaka a la entrada de Viergo – ¡No hay ni siquiera alacenas o especiarios! –

¡Aquello era una pesadilla!

Shaka – ¿Qué están haciendo? –

Milo – Buscamos tu cocina, alacena o especiario, donde quiera que guardes tus platos. –

Shaka – ¿Platos? ¿Qué platos? –

Ayoria – No te hagas el inocente; los que nos mostraste cuando... – recordando – ¡¡Oh por Zeus! –

Y todos dejaron de súbito lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo por el grito repentino de Ayoria.

Mu – ¡¿Qué sucede Ayoria! –

Ayoria, viendo a Mu – ¡Olvide a Ayoros en Leo! –

Saga – ¡Eres un patético remedo de caballero, Ayoria! –

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, Saga aparecía junto con el niño olvidado. La tranquilidad regresó al alma de Ayoria.

Ayoros, viendo con cierto entusiasmo a su hermano y a todos los demás – ¿Vamos a cenar con Shaka? –

Shaka – No. –

Todos los demás – ¡Sí! –

Saga, revisándolos a todos – ¿Dónde esta Shura? –

Máscara de la muerte – Fue por Dohko y el afeminado de Afrodita. –

Saga, sin mucho interés – Ah, vaya. –

A pesar de las finas protestas de Shaka, nadie se retiró de casa de Virgo; estaban totalmente convencidos de que no se iban a ir sin comer algo.

Luego de un rato, siete caballeros y un niño acabaron sentados en el piso, en lo que parecía un semicírculo (porque Shaka aún permanecía de pie, esperando que entendieran su señal de huelga); sin embargo para la mala suerte del santo dorado de Virgo, un par de horas más tarde, Shura regresó con los dos caballeros restantes – Afrodita y Dohko- que de inmediato se unieron a los demás. Shaka no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con la bola y ver con profundo terror como las antorchas que antes traían sus compañeros en la mano, ahora habían pasado a formar parte de una sola y espectacular fogata en el medio del círculo; aún así, si bien esta era grande y cálida, no lograba alumbrar completamente la habitación.

Entonces, una vez todos acomodados (En diversas posiciones que cada uno consideraba como "sentarse cómodo" claro esta) ... guardaron silencio...

Nadie volvió a abrir la boca en un buen rato (brillante reunión, ¡¿qué rayos sucedió con el tema de la energía fea y fría!)...

Shaka, junto a Camus – (Bueno, espero que se aburran pronto y se vayan) –

Aldebarán, entre Shura y Mu – (Mmm, maldición... no hubo cocina...) –

Mu, a un lado de Ayoria – ... – Sólo parece estar muy divertido... ¿?

Afrodita, junto a Shaka – Jm. – viendo a cada uno de sus compañeros – (Ay, que guapo soy) –

Camus, entre Shaka y Milo, frente a Saga – (Me duele la espalda baja) – colocando su mano derecha sobre la espalda baja – (El colmo sería que tuviera reumas... Jm... Maldito Aldebarán... todo es su culpa..) –

¬¬U Ya debería aceptar que han pasado seis años

Milo, junto a Camus, tratando de verlo por sobre el hombro – (¿Y este qué estará haciendo con la mano ahí?)

Máscara de la muerte, junto a Dohko, viendo a Shaka – (¿Será cómoda la estúpida "pijama" de Shaka?)

Mu sigue muy divertido)

Dohko, frente a Shura, junto a Saga – (¿Cuántos años tendré ya...?) – sonrisa – (Creo que he perdido la cuenta, je...) –

Saga, junto a Ayoria, viendo a Ayoros que estaba sentado con su hermano – (Pues no se parecen tanto) –

Shura, a un lado de Aldebarán – (Tengo haaaaaambreeeeee... –Viendo a sus compañeros – (¿Alguien se acordará a estas alturas de la extraña energía en casa de Ayoria?...) – Repasándolos de nuevo –... ¡Nahhh!... –

Ayoria, viendo a su hermano – (¿Tendrá frío?... pero no traigo capa...) – Volteando a ver a Camus a quien tenía en frente –...¡!... (¿Qué rayos está haciendo Camus?) –

Camus, después de un rato de estarse medio torciendo, logra tronarse la espalda, aunque nadie alcanza a escuchar cómo se le acomodaron los huesos.

Camus: (Satisfecho) - ¡Ay que bien! Por eso uno debe procurar las buenas posiciones del cuerpo-

Milo, aún viendo a Camus con cierto recelo – ...(Uhm...Parece muy satisfecho... ¿Lo intentaré?...) –

Ayoria – (¡Que horror!) –

De repente, Mu soltó una risotada que se ganó la sorpresiva atención de todos.

Aldebarán, preocupado – ¡¿Qué tienes Mu! –

Afrodita – ¡Oh no... el silencio lo ha enloquecido...! – para si mismo – Y eso es algo muy desagradable... –

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que Mu pudiera reponerse del dolor de estómago que le había ocasionado tanta risa.

Mu, suspirando luego de haberse reído como loco – A-h... No... – Viendo a Milo con picardía – No Milo, No... lo que Camus hacía era tronarse la espalda... –

Milo – ¿Ah sí?... – algo sonrojado y hasta inocente – Yo pensé que... –

_Y el siguiente pedazo del texto será censurado por su alto contenido de palabras nocivas para un buen estado psicológico de todo aquel que sea fan de "los caballeros del Zodiaco"© que le pertenece única y exclusivamente a su creador Masami Kurumada, y sobre el cual se ha inspirado a escribir tu humilde servidora sin ninguna otra razón que un estado inconfundible de canalización de energía para la creación de algo que quizá me hubiera gustado que pasara alguna vez, pero que nunca fue así, ni lo será, pero que de cualquier forma no me importa..._

_Ahora continuemos:_

Antes de que pudiera acabar, Milo ya estaba hecho paleta.

Ayoria, viendo, con los ojos bien abiertos por miedo, al Milo congelado – (Que bueno que yo no le dije que pensaba casi lo mismo que Milo) –

Camus, molesto, serio – últimamente he tenido muchos problemas con mi espalda... ¡No-es-otra-cosa! –

Shura – ¡Hey! Ahora que lo pienso... – Viendo a Milo y luego a Camus – Tus poderes pueden ser muy útiles Camus, aún cuando no estamos en batalla. –

Camus, distante y frío – ¿Sí? –

Shura – ¡Puedes hacernos a todos paletitas de hielo...! –

Camus, señalando con frialdad al Milo congelado – ¿Cómo a este idiota? –

Shura – No, no que "nos hagas paletas a nosotros", me refiero a que "hagas paletas para nosotros". –

_Paréntesis cultural de la autora: ¿Te imaginas qué divertido sería tener a un novio como Camus e incluso Hyoga?... Ya sé que siempre lo digo, pero es que sería de verdad fenomenal tener a alguien que en épocas de calor te pudiera hacer paletitas de hielo... Lo malo sería, en el caso de Hyoga, que quisiera ir a visitar a su mamá... Yo soy muy mala para nadar y más aún en agua tan fría... tampoco me quedaría, sin embargo, esperando arriba sobre la nieve bien helada a que mi chico regresara de visitar a la suegra, a quién sabe cuantos kilómetros bajo el mar... _

_Fin del paréntesis cultural._

Aldebarán – No estaría mal. –

Camus – No pienso desperdiciar mis poderes en eso... – Viendo a Mu que aún tenía esa sonrisota en su cara – Oye Mu... ¿Y tú como supiste lo de mi espalda? –

Mu – Es que puedo leer las mentes de otros cuando me lo propongo. –

Todos – ¡¡¡¡Oooohhhhhhh! –

Camus, molesto – Te voy a congelar a ti también por no haberles puesto el alto antes... –

Mu, tranquilo – Por favor no... Lo que pasa es que era más divertido ver las caras que ponían todos ustedes. –

Afrodita – Tan perverso como siempre Mu; – Volteando a su lado izquierdo – creo que incluso eres más perverso que Máscara de la muerte. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡! –Tomándolo como un insulto – ¡Y tú eres el más afeminado de todos nosotros! –

Afrodita – ¡! – Ya era personal – ¡Mínimo no tengo como signo guardián a un crustáceo! –

Máscara de la muerte, levantándose furioso – ¡Si tienes algún problema cara de niña vamos a arreglarlo aquí y ahora! –

Afrodita, levantándose también, bien enojado – ¡Como quieras pelos de astilla! –

Los demás, sólo se limitaron a ver incrédulos a uno y a otro mientras discutían.

Saga, tratando de poner orden – ¡¡Ya BASTA! –

Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte – ¡¡TU NO TE METAS VIPOLAR! –

Saga – ¡¡¡!... –

Saga bajó la mirada. Los demás ahora se concentraron en el creciente cosmos maléfico del santo de Géminis que ya empezaba a ocasionarles esos escalofríos tan característicos del gremio de santos dorados...

Camus – Oh-no... –

Los otros dos siguen discutiendo, mientras que Saga empieza a reír ligeramente, de forma maliciosa... su vista se esconde en las sombras (¡¡Mwaja-ja!)...

Saga, entre dientes – Los voy a mandar... – poniéndose rápidamente de pie – ¡¡¡A OTRA DIMEN... –

Pero Saga no había logrado acabar su conjuro cuando todos (excepto Dohko, Shaka, Ayoros, Milo -que seguía hecho paleta-, y los dos que estaban peleando) ya se la habían echado encima para impedir ser enviados "a otra dimensión".

Aldebarán – ¡Tranquilízate Saga! –

Shura – ¡Ouch! ¡¡Aldebarán fíjate en lo que haces! –

Saga – ¡¡Quítense! ¡¡¡Quitenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –

Camus – ¡¡Agh! ¡¡Demonios, mi pierna! ¡crack! ¡¡OUCH! ¡Cuidado con mi espalda! –

Ayoria – ¡De verdad lo siento! –

Total que todos empezaron a discutir y pelear por cualquier cosita insignificante (Como el codazo que le dio Aldebarán a Shura en su ojo cuando trataba de tranquilizar a Saga, o el puntapié que le dio el mismo Saga a Camus en la espinilla de su pierna izquierda, junto con un rodillazo en su ya de por si adolorida espalda propiciado por Ayoria cuando trataba de ayudar a sus compañeros a evitar que el santo de Géminis hiciera algún daño). La cosa pintaba para algo peor.

Aún después de seis años de "convivencia", los santos dorados de Atena seguían siendo distantes unos con otros, al grado de aceptar una pelea por cualquier mínima provocación entre ellos (intencional o no).

Shaka, sintiendo la trifulca y arqueando nuevamente la ceja – (Debo hacer algo antes de que acaben con mi templo) –

Pero cuando Shaka parecía estar listo para ponerse de pie y hacer algo por proteger su casa (cualquier cosa como usar un lindo rosario que los dejara a todos... muy mal heridos...), alguien ya se le había adelantado:

Ayoros, llamando – ¡Oigaaaaaaaaaan! –

Todos se quedan en pausa, viendo al niño

Ayoros, viendo al suelo – Dejen de pelear... –

Silencio de muerte (yo creo que hasta el fuego dejó de hacer ruido).

Ayoros (que, pienso yo, había salido volando cuando su hermano se lanzó junto con los demás para detener a Saga) estaba de pie en medio de los tres grupos que se habían formado (los que sujetaban a Saga, los que discutían y los que nada más miraban), con una cara seria, que muy en el fondo manifestaba miedo y tristeza.

Ayoros – No me gusta... verlos reñir... –

Muy cierto era aquello. Ver a todos sus maestros y "papás" pelearse, era algo que le causaba angustia al niño (¿a quién no?); aún más, Ayoros prefería mil veces que se enojaran con él, a que se enojaran entre ellos...

Nadie dijo nada. Once hombres se quedaron como en "pausa", mirando con pena a la pequeña, cansada y débil figura de un niño al que todos habían aprendido a querer incluso como hijo propio, y ante el cual, ahora se presentaban como gañanes incivilizados (Bonita lección).

Luego de un rato de estar sin hacer nada, Dohko se levantó con un suspiro, y camino hasta detenerse a un lado de Ayoros (que estaban casi del tamaño ¿eh?) para descansar una de sus viejas manos sobre el joven hombro del muchacho.

Dohko, sonriendo – Ayoros tiene razón. Desde que regresamos de aquella horrible batalla en el Hades, no hacemos más que pelear. Eso no esta bien. Deberíamos ya de habernos dado cuenta de tantas cosas... Por ejemplo, de que tenemos que madurar... – Viendo al niño directo a los ojos – Porque... si queremos ser buenos maestros, hay que poner primero el ejemplo... – viendo nuevamente a sus compañeros – ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Silencio, todos pensando. Unos miraban al viejo maestro con un poco de sentimiento (es que ya están grandecitos como para que los regañen), mientras otros mejor se concentraban en Ayoros y de paso se mordían el labio por temor de haber asustado al niño (Milo sigue frío).

Ayoria, por su parte (que parecía ser el que más había resentido el asunto) no dejaba de mirar con lástima a su hermano... ¡un momento! ¿lástima?... No podía ser posible, ¿cómo podía sentir algo así por su hermano, por su querido hermano?... ¡lástima!. Podría haber sentido alguna vez miedo o incluso odio por su hermano mayor, por haberlo abandonado, o por dejar que lo llamaran traidor sin hacer nada para evitarlo; quizá hasta le habría tenido cierto celo por haber acabado siendo el gran héroe que todo lo hacía bien... pero ¿lástima?. Aún después de haber sabido la verdad y de haber perdonado a su hermano -y a él mismo- muy en su interior, Ayoria a veces se preguntaba si acaso Ayoros habría preferido proteger a la bebé Atena antes que a él... ¿alguna vez pensó en la consecuencia de sus actos? Podría morir, sí, defendiendo a la niña... ¿y qué había de Ayoria? ¿Acaso no lo castigaron por culpa de su hermano? ¿Acaso no fue alguna vez el hombre más infeliz por ese complejo que le causaban las miradas y comentarios que hacía la gente?...

Era el hermano de un traidor... Luego, el hermano de un héroe... Ahora, era hermano de un Ayoros indefenso, inocente, que temía lo mismo que "él" había temido durante su niñez: Las riñas, estar desprotegido, ser odiado... tener lástima de otros... Irónico... porque era lo único que tenía ahora...

Ayoria – Ayoros... –

Ahora se levantaba con su mirada triste y temerosa. No debía... no podía hacerle daño a este precioso regalo que el gran Zeus le había dado... una nueva oportunidad para reconciliarlo todo... Debía hacer algo más importante que sentirse siempre a la ofensiva, debía cuidar a su hermano... ¡Tan sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle cuan importante era en su vida y que no debía temer!... no quería que sufriera lo mismo que él había sufrido. Pero su cuerpo estaba adormilado... ¿por qué es tan difícil? ¿Qué tendría de malo abrazar a su pequeño hermano?... No le importaría que los demás estén aquí, no sentiría vergüenza, al contrario, sería orgulloso de hacerlo... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso tantas ideas raras en su cabeza le impedían avanzar?...

Pronto, alguien se le adelantó a Ayoria, y poniéndose de pie casi justo al tiempo que éste, logro sin embargo, hacer que su cuerpo hiciera lo que Ayoria no concibió: Shura ahora había andado unos cuantos pasos, y ante la mirada cariñosa de un niño que lo contemplaba también con respeto y admiración, se hincó, y vio en el interior de esos ojos brillantes y cálidos como el fuego que aún ardía a un costado suyo.

Shura, con el ojo medio hinchado – No debes sentirte mal Ayoros... Mira, en realidad no estábamos peleando, simplemente... digamos que fue un momento de locura. –

El muchacho le ofreció una enorme sonrisa al pequeño; luego, volteó con Dohko.

Shura – Sus palabras son muy ciertas maestro. Aún así, debemos tener en cuenta nuestras diferencias... –

Dohko – Mas no por ello, claro esta, creer que somos enemigos... La enemistad no es un secreto para el hombre sabio mi amigo. La enemistad, es otra forma de convivencia y requiere de los mismos elementos que la amistad. Aún así, no podemos confundir el odio y la soberbia con esta otra palabra. Puede haber enemigos que cooperen entre ellos e incluso que se admiren. –

Shura – Entiendo. –

(¬¬U Yo no)

Shura volteó a ver nuevamente a Ayoros. Y se encontró una vez más con su mirada inocente e idólatra hacia sus maestros... Extraño; alguna vez, Shura estuvo en las mismas circunstancias, curiosamente, con el mismo hombre, es decir, Ayoros.

Shura solía pensar que la suma de todas las cosas buenas en un caballero dorado se encontraban impresas en el cuerpo y alma de su gran amigo Ayoros.

Luego de arrepentirse por haber confiado más en una sombra disfrazada que en su propio amigo, Shura juró que, de tener la oportunidad de encontrarse, aunque fuera en el cielo o en el infierno, con Ayoros, se convertiría en su esclavo. Y bueno, sucedió que se le dio la oportunidad efectivamente de volverlo a ver, sólo que en vida.

Un gran milagro era estar nuevamente en ese mundo sintiendo tantas cosas buenas y malas... y era aquí, "en la Tierra", donde los dos jóvenes santos de Atena, se volvían a encontrar... sólo que, en lugar de esclavo, Shura se había convertido en mentor de un rejuvenecido Ayoros... ¡Era una de las mejores cosas que le podrían haber pasado!

Ayoros – Es un momento bueno. Es especial... – sonriendo – No recuerdo otro donde estuviera con todos ustedes juntos. –

Shura – ¿? –

Ayoros, explicando – Me gusta ver junto todo lo que quiero ser de grande. –

Si bien no todos entendieron de inmediato el mensaje implícito en la sencilla sentencia del niño, por lo menos le dieron un significado especial que luego guardaron para si mismos.

Shura abrazó entonces al niño, con un cálido aire paternal.

Viendo esto, Ayoria logró comprender por qué le era tan difícil hacer lo mismo que hizo Shura: Ese niño, que consideraba como algo suyo, y que resguardaba con celo, de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño,...ya no era "suyo" solamente, ahora "era de todos"; era un extraño lazo que podía, de alguna forma, mantenerlos unidos.

Y esa noche en particular, la primera y quizá la última, los doce caballeros dorados de Atenea permanecieron juntos (muertos de hambre pero bueno) aprendiendo a soportarse y hasta quererse... como una "gran familia".


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Sueños falsos, la decisión de Afrodita y ...otras cosas sin importancia pero que igual hay que saber: ¡Milo está enamorado!**

Pasaron un par de semanas luego de aquella extraña noche en casa de Virgo.

Total que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, nadie logró explicar tres cosas: ¿Qué había sido aquella extraña energía fría y fea, ¿por qué caballeros como Shaka, Dohko y Afrodita no pudieron sentirla (o en su defecto no se dieron por enterados)? ¿Qué pasó con los platos de Shaka, Mu los habría reparado?... Tantas cosas tan sin sentido, todas sucediendo de repente y olvidándose de la misma forma: Resultó que nada de lo que finalmente había pasado fue relevante, porque a fin de cuentas se les olvidó luego de quince días -Además de que, indagando un poco más sobre el asunto, se dieron cuenta de que ni Saori, ni Shion, se habían dado cuenta tampoco de lo sucedido... eso ya era hablar más-.

En fin, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad: Paz en el Santuario...

Milo, subiendo las escaleras hacia Sagitario – ¿Dónde estará metido?... Ya era hora de que pasara de regreso... – suspiro – Oh, bueno, a ver... –

El joven santo de Escorpión andaba buscando a Ayoros. Era común, por supuesto, que el niño corriera de casa en casa para acudir a todas sus clases o diversiones con todos sus maestros; esto obviamente, le llevaba casi todo el día al niño (que muy buena condición física había de tener); pero de igual forma, luego de llegar al templo de Atena, Ayoros se daba a la tarea de bajar de regreso a cada una de las casas y quedarse a dormir en la que primero cayera (sí ya decía yo que no podía tener tanta resistencia el pobre); aunque a veces, incluso, llegó a quedarse dormido en las escaleras entre las casas (y los centinelas que hacían la guardia y que ya le tenían también cierto cariño al niño, se encargaban de llevárselo a su hermano Ayoria, o a la casa más cercana en su defecto); una vez, de hecho, se quedó dormido en su propio templo (Ocasión en la cual todos andaban como locos buscando al niño porque a nadie se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de buscarlo en su propio templo); Pero nunca faltaba que, mínimo, el niño lograra llegar de regreso hasta casa de Leo, por lo que, Milo lo veía dos veces todos los días (de ida y de regreso).

Este día en particular, empezaba a hacerse tarde y Ayoros no había pasado de regreso por casa de Escorpión; Milo por lo tanto, se ocupó en irlo a buscar, a ver si no había acabado dormido nuevamente en Sagitario...

Sin embargo, una vez que hubo llegado a la entrada de la novena casa, se encontró con un meditativo Afrodita, en lugar de un adormilado Ayoros.

Milo, curioso – ...¿Afrodita?... –

Milo se acercó entonces al santo de Piscis, que estaba sentado en las escalerillas de la entrada del templo, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados como tratando de encontrarle una solución medio descabellada a un problema exageradamente difícil.

Milo, de pie, junto a Afrodita – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Afrodita – Nada en realidad – Abriendo los ojos, viendo a Milo – Tan sólo sentí de repente la necesidad de encontrarme en un espacio donde pudiera meditar a solas sin que nadie me interrumpiera... – Viendo la cara de Milo de "¡oops! Perdón" – No que me molesta en realidad, – cerrando nuevamente los ojos – pero pensé que me serviría porque tuve un par de sensaciones extrañas en estos días... –

Milo – ¿Sensaciones extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres? – pensando – ¡¿Acaso... –

Afrodita, interrumpiendo – Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. –

Milo– ¬¬ ...¿Y para meditar sobre esas "sensaciones extrañas", tuviste que venir hasta acá?... – extrañado – ¿Por qué no en tu propia casa?... Creo que es lo mismo... – Viendo con recelo la entrada del templo – quizá hasta mejor... –

Afrodita, viendo nuevamente a Milo con curiosidad – ¿Mejor?... – Divertido – ¿Qué sucede Milo? ¿Acaso te da miedo este lugar? –

Milo, sin ver a Afrodita – No... o no sé. Es algo extraño ¿sabes?. –

Afrodita – A-ja. – volteando a ver también la entrada – Creo saber a lo que te refieres. A mi tampoco me gusta... – viendo a Milo – Pero pensé que si venía... tal vez... –

Milo, intuyendo – ¿También andas buscando a Ayoros? –

Afrodita – ¡Oh no!... Ayoros ni siquiera esta en el Santuario ahora. –

Milo – ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Dónde está entonces! –

Afrodita, viendo a Milo con mala cara – ¿A estas alturas y se te sigue olvidando?... Su cumpleaños es dentro de una semana, así que, hasta ese día, le toca irse de vacaciones con esos niños tontos... –

Milo – ¿Niños tontos?... – divertido – ¡Ah sí! Te refieres a Hyoga y los otros... –

Y en efecto, Hyoga había ido a recoger al niño para llevarlo a visitar las frías tierras donde él entrenó para convertirse en caballero; sin embargo, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que todos los vuelos a Siberia habían sido cancelados por culpa de una poderosa tormenta que no cesaba desde que había empezado hacía pocos días...

Hyoga – Que raro... – meditando – casi que acabo de salir de ahí... y el clima no estaba tan loco. –

Ayoros, viendo a Hyoga – ¿Qué pasa? –

Hyoga – Mmm... – sin hacerle caso – ¿Qué hacer? –

Ayoros – ¿De qué? –

Hyoga – Ni modo que lo regrese al Santuario... – Obscureciendo la mirada – Podrían burlarse de mi... –

Ayoros – ¿Eh? –

Hyoga – ¿Pero entonces… qué? –

Ayoros – ... –

Como Hyoga no lo pelaba (vamos, ya ni de la mano lo traía agarrado), el niño mejor optó por entretenerse en ver alrededor para no aburrirse… ¿pero qué cosas divertidas podrían encontrarse en un aeropuerto?… En realidad yo creo que nada, porque Ayoros acabó jugando a contar cuanta gente había entre un grupo (bastante grande por cierto) de turistas que andaban pegaditos de arriba para abajo como cardumen (se entiende por cardumen como algo relativo a "peces" ¿bien?)

Hyoga, por su lado, comenzaba a desesperarse. No se le ocurría qué hacer, si regresar al Santuario y dejar al niño o volver al día siguiente a ver qué pasaba… En realidad, no se suponía que fuera tan difícil decidir sobre algo así, porque de hecho las opciones se limitaban a dos o tres….

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a Hyoga. Era una voz conocida, así que el caballero del Cisne se concentró en buscar de dónde había surgido aquel llamado. Casi de inmediato, el joven se encontró con una cara conocida: se trataba de Shiryu, quien ahora se acercaba confiado a su amigo, y una vez frente a él, lo saludó con entusiasmo...

Hyoga – Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no te veía... ¿qué has estado haciendo? –

Shiryu – Lo de siempre, dedicarme a las tierras que nos encargó mi maestro en China. –

Hyoga – Sí, era de esperarse... ¿Entonces viniste a visitarlo? ¿no es así? –

Shiryu, movimiento positivo – Así es... –

Hyoga, intuyendo – ¿Regresarás a China ahora…?–

Shiryu – ¡Oh no, no por el momento. En realidad, recibí hace poco una carta de Seiya, y acordé con él, ir a visitarlos a Japón…–

Hyoga – ¡¿En serio! ¡Qué bien! –

Shiryu – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, en Grecia? –

Hyoga, desenfadado – Ah ya ves... me tocaba pasear a Ayoros esta vez... –

Shiryu – ¿Ayoros? … – Extrañado – ¿Y qué pasó? –

Hyoga – Pensaba llevarlo a Siberia, pero…¡Resulta que no hay boletos! Parece que hay una tormenta o algo así... y según veo, durará un rato. –

Shiryu – Oh… ya veo… – pensando – Oye Hyoga… ¿por qué no vienen conmigo a Japón? –

Hyoga, animado – ¿Sí? ¡Me parece algo genial! –

Shiryu – Bien. Yo pensaba salir hoy mismo, pero podemos salir mañana temprano…–

Hyoga – Oye, pero no importa, podemos irnos de una vez, sólo tengo que cambiar los boletos ¿no? –

Shiryu – ¿Eh?… Pero… ¿Y que hay de Ayoros? –

Hyoga, confundido – …¿Cómo que y qué?… – mala cara – ¿qué no lo... –

Pero cuando Hyoga volteó a donde Ayoros hubiera estado parado, se encontró con una amarga sorpresa: El niño no estaba.

El joven se quedó un momento sin mirar a ninguna otra parte (¿Quizá el niño se había encogido?), pero al cabo de insignificantes segundos, volteó a un lado y al otro; miró a sus espaldas y regresó su vista al frente, más allá de donde Shiryu estaba parado y lo miraba con incredulidad. Pero no había rastro del pequeño.

Un repentino vacío se le vino al estómago a Hyoga, combinado con la desesperación y cierta angustia. ¿Quizá no había revisado bien? Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, analizando cada mínimo detalle: A su costado derecho, el enorme grupo de turistas en frente de la zona de espera; a su izquierda, locales y mucha gente pasando rumbo a la salida; atrás, la puerta que salía hacia las salas de espera para abordar; delante, más gente y una muchacha viéndolos con curiosidad (yo creo que sintió lástima de ver tan angustiados a estos dos locos)... pero nada de niños, mucho menos Ayoros.

Shiryu pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que se trataba la desesperación de su amigo…

Shiryu – Hyoga… ¿Acaso Ayoros venía contigo? –

Ahora ambos buscaban sin moverse de su lugar: Todo seguía igual; la bola de turistas que comenzaban a desplazarse a algún otro lado, gente pasando, comprando, regresando, la misma chica viéndolos... pero nada ¡absolutamente nada!

Hyoga – ¡Pero estaba aquí! –

Shiryu – ¿Seguro? Yo no lo vi cuando me acerqué... –

Hyoga, perdiendo la calma, jalándose los pelos – ¡Agggh! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer! ¡¡Camus me va a Matar! –

Shiryu – No sólo Camus; me temo que... –

Y en ese momento, Shiryu vio algo... de inmediato pidió la atención de Hyoga para ver si no estaba equivocado: Luego de que por fin se fueron todos y cada uno de los turistas que estorbaban la vista de la zona de espera, lograron identificar, con mucho alivio, una figura pequeña que estaba descansando en una silla del lugar.

Hyoga – ¡¡AYOROS! –

Y Hyoga corrió hacia el niño sin perderlo de vista, como si pudiera desaparecer si no lo hiciera (aún a costa de ir empujando o pisando a un montón de gente que sólo recibía a cambio un "lo siento" por parte de Shiryu que venía corriendo detrás de su compañero).

Pronto, y después de quitarse de enfrente, incluso a un enorme hombre que pasaba por ahí (bueno, considerando que para haber sobrevivido a tantos azotones e incluso a ser aplastados contra paredes, pisos y techos, yo creo que deben tener una enorme fuerza y resistencia - Producto de sus entrenamientos que parecían hacerlos elásticos como goma-, no creo que un tipo que te doble el tamaño sea ningún reto…), Hyoga logró llegar con Ayoros... quien dormía plácidamente.

El muchacho se aguantó las ganas de despertar al niño para regañarlo, porque la verdad es que había pasado un muy mal momento en el cual sintió que el mundo se le caía encima (y no era precisamente un "Atlas" como para andarlo acachando…) y mejor se resignó a un suspiro de alivio. Luego de tomar un poco de aire (porque con tanto susto y luego correr como que hasta sintió que era globo y se había desinflado) y tranquilizarse, cargó al niño en brazos y volteó con Shiryu que lo esperaba, con su clásico rostro apacible, a unos cuantos pasos.

Hyoga – Creo que nunca voy a querer ser papá después de esto…–

Shiryu ofreció una sonrisa pícara a su compañero, y ambos tuvieron entonces una oportunidad para relajarse y regresar al tema de "a dónde ir"…

Al fin y al cabo, Hyoga terminó llevándose al niño con sus amigos.

Mientras los otros tres (Hyoga, Shiryu y Ayoros -bien dormido-) ya iban rumbo a Japón, en el Santuario aún había movimiento (es que no era tan tarde después de todo -):

Escaleras arriba, justo las que llegaban hasta el templo de Atena, uno de los santos dorados andaba con paso firme. Se trataba de Afrodita, mismo que luego de despachar a Milo de regreso a su casa, aprovechó para ir a hacerle una visita de improvisto a la Diosa…

Saori, por su lado, se encontraba en uno de los múltiples salones de su templo, sentada frente a un bello piano que antes hubiera estado en su mansión, en Japón, pero que hacía un par de años había pedido a su fiel ayudante y mayordomo Tatsumi se lo llevara a Grecia, para enseñarle a Ayoros a tocarlo (y en eso se entretenía la muchacha: Era la maestra de música; no puede faltar esta clase en ninguna escuela ¿verdad, ni siquiera una tan bizarra como esta).

Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí sentada, nada más, contemplando el instrumento musical sin siquiera tratar de pasar sus frágiles manos sobre él. Saori tan sólo hacía como que empezaría a tocar alguna pieza (quizá para despistar al enemigo), pero a final de cuentas, se quedaba nada más mirando el piano… meditando con un rostro muy apacible y que no reflejaba ningún otro sentimiento (de momento). Entonces llegó Afrodita.

El santo de Piscis no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Saori (es que como que ya todo mundo ubicaba que "ese" era el cuarto en donde Ayoros practicaba sus lecciones de música y pues por pura inercia daban con él - Más Afrodita, que tenía muy cerca el templo y se le facilitaba acercarse a escuchar los desafinados intentos del niño - ¿?).

La chica no volteó a verlo de inmediato, pero luego de unos instantes, en que el joven nada más se quedó parado observándola por la espalda, Saori volteó para recibir a su visita con una tierna sonrisa.

Saori – ¿Qué sucede? –

Afrodita, arrodillándose – Atena, necesito pedirle algo…–

Saori se sorprendió levemente por las palabras de Afrodita (además de que a estas alturas y todavía le hablaba de usted), y de inmediato se mostró interesada en escuchar las peticiones de un caballero que, aunque fuera de su propia orden, a menudo le había causado problemas por su insubordinación.

Saori – Dime. –

Afrodita – Lo he estado meditando mucho… y hay un par de cosas que me tienen muy nervioso y que me incomodan…–

Y con esto volteó para ver a Saori directamente a los ojos.

Afrodita – Atena, necesito pedirle permiso para abandonar el Santuario…–

Saori – …–

Afrodita – Será sólo por una semana o dos, y prometo estar de regreso para…–

Pero Saori se levantó con un ademán de tranquilidad e interrumpió a su caballero que se quedó a la expectativa.

Saori – No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo Afrodita… No tengo ningún inconveniente en que salgas del Santuario, si ese es tu deseo. Tampoco necesitas darme explicaciones de las razones que tengas… – bajando la mirada – sólo te pediría que no nos abandonaras…

Y Afrodita también se puso de pié, interrumpiendo esta vez él a la joven.

Afrodita – ¡Jamás!… – Viendo la sorpresa de Saori – Es decir… – viendo al suelo – bueno… no que realmente me importe… –viendo a Saori – Pero no pienso fugarme ni mucho menos… Aún tengo que regresar, porque hay cosas muy importantes para mí, aquí, en el Santuario…–

Saori, sonriendo con amabilidad – ¿Ah sí? –

Afrodita – …Yo… he aprendido a respetar mi vida y la de mis compañeros, y… – sonrojado, mala cara – además, adoro a ese niño… y aún deseo verlo crecer. –

Saori, con sorpresa – ¿Te refieres a ...Ayoros? –

Afrodita, movimiento positivo de la cabeza – Recuerdo que cuando el gran Zeus lo trajo al Santuario hace seis años, usted misma nos dijo que podría ser algo especial el cuidar de él… y no estaba equivocada… porque me ha hecho sentir una parte de mí que pensé que jamás sentiría…–

Saori – ¿Mmm? –

Afrodita, explicando – Como santos de Atena, debemos dedicar nuestra vida entera al servicio y resguardo de nuestra Diosa… Especialmente nosotros los caballeros dorados, ya que debemos permanecer protegiendo la entrada a este templo – viendo nuevamente al suelo – Debemos llevar una vida solitaria… y en nuestro vocabulario, automáticamente desaparece la palabra "familia"… Y nunca pensé… que esa palabra pudiera involucrar tantas cosas… y nunca pensé, que tener esta palabra entre mis manos, sería algo tan agradable…–

Saori – Afrodita… –

Afrodita se quedó callado, seguramente repasando algunos hechos que él consideraba importantes. Saori mientras, lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y encanto... (¿podría ser que por fin Afrodita se estaba regenerando?... ¡Nah!)

Saori – ...Tienes toda mi confianza. Te permito salir del Santuario. –

El joven miró una vez más a Saori; después, le otorgó una reverencia, señalando que su entrevista había terminado. Luego de esto, se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes agradecer a su Diosa con una noble sonrisa.

Saori, viendo a Afrodita desaparecer – (Lamento mucho que su vida sea tan solitaria… pero me hace muy feliz el saber que no estaba equivocada.) – Amplia sonrisa – (Felicidades Afrodita… tienes una hermosa familia…)–

El niño por fin lograba despertarse luego de sentir sus ojos ya muy humedecidos. Su cuerpo se sentía algo débil y tembloroso… pero no tardó mucho en recuperar energía y ponerle fin a esta sensación tan deprimente. El Sol ya se había hecho presente y calentaba rápidamente esta pequeña habitación en la que Ayoros se había despertado.

Ayoros – Uhmmm-yumm… – sentándose en la cama… ¿? – …¿Dón ´toy?… –

El niño miró bien a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón en lugar de despertar en Siberia, que era a donde Hyoga le había dicho que lo llevaría, se encontró de repente en la recámara de la casa junto al mar, de Seiya, en Japón…

Ayoros, recordando – Ay… creo que me quedé dormido… – rascándose la cabeza – … alguien me ha tomado el pelo…–

Y con ese espíritu de investigación tan clásico de un niño de seis (pronto siente años), Ayoros se bajó de la cama, se estiró y camino hasta la salida del cuarto para ver si de casualidad se encontraba con alguien por ahí que pudiera decirle cosas razonables acerca de lo que había sucedido mientras dormía.

Sucedió que Ayoros nunca se despertó mientras duró el viaje, es más, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a Japón; definitivamente era un chaval que tenía el sueño pesado porque no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que logró despegar las pestañas… Aún así no fue precisamente porque quisiera… De ser por él, seguramente habría seguido durmiendo; sin embargo había ocasiones en las que Ayoros tenía pesadillas casi palpables, que obviamente, y más aún tratándose de un niño, lo obligaban a despertarse de súbito; la mayoría de las veces se levantaba sudando y unas cuantas incluso con apenas formadas lágrimas que de inmediato se perdían, porque una vez de regreso en la realidad, el niño olvidaba esos extraños y escalofriantes sueños de los que sólo él era testigo y que jamás los hubo comentado con nadie; no porque no quisiera… simplemente era porque por más que lo intentaba, no podía traer de regreso esas imágenes a su cabeza de tal forma que pudiera describírselas a alguien (vamos, ni siquiera lo había intentado con su hermano Ayoria, y ya más de una vez le había tocado ver a su pobre hermanito despertar empapado en sudor).

Aún así, Ayoros parecía estar consciente de que sus "falsos sueños" (como él los llamaba) eran algo que quizá nunca podría descifrar… Así que (y con un poco de ayuda de Kiki que era el único que tomaba más en serio el pesado problema del niño) Ayoros había tenido que aprender a tomar con calma las cosas y procurar no darles demasiada importancia… de todas formas, se le iba a olvidar al cabo de unos segundos, quisiera o no…

Mientras, en la cocina, tres felices hombres, sentados en el pequeño comedor, platicaban con mucho volumen: se trataba, como ya debes haberlo supuesto, de Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, este último de pie, sirviendo café a sus "visitas" (Pues sí, ya están bastante grandecitos como para tomar café – ya tienen como 20 años-).

Hasta ese momento, Hyoga y Shiryu ya le habían platicado a Seiya de lo que acontecía en sus vidas (especialmente lo pusieron al tanto del amargo momento por el que habían pasado en el aeropuerto) y ahora era el turno del mismo Seiya para recordar lo que habría sucedido con él desde la última vez que se vieron… Sin embargo, en esos precisos momentos, Ayoros entró a la cocina, ganándose de inmediato la atención de los tres.

Seiya, viendo al niño – ¡Eh, hola Ayoros! –

Ayoros, muy contento – ¡Hola Seiya! – Viendo a Shiryu – ¡Hola Shiryu! –

Shiryu – ¿dormiste bien? –

Ayoros, reconociendo – Síp… – viendo a Hyoga – Oye…–

Hyoga – ¿sí? –

Ayoros, muy seguro – No me engañas Hyoga, aquí es casa de Seiya, no Siberia…–

Hyoga – O.o …–

Bueno, Hyoga no podía esperar otra cosa más que una llamada de atención por tratar de engañar al niño, y como se había perdido incluso de la invitación de Shiryu, pues se había quedado con la idea de que si salía de Grecia, sería con Hyoga, y a Siberia… Y era de esperarse que el niño se sacara un poco de onda cuando se despertó en un lugar completamente distinto… pero no era que se hubiera espantado o que estuviera de malas por eso, no era esa su forma de ser, al contrario, tomaba la vida con mucha filosofía y siempre que veía rostros conocidos y que, más aparte, estimaba, se ponía muy contento. Era bastante sociable.

Hyoga – Eh… sí, claro, lo siento en verdad Ayoros pero… es que… ¡Es que esto era una sorpresa ¿ves! –

Ayoros – ¬¬…–

Seiya, entre dientes – Sí como no, sácatelo de la manga…–

Hyoga, viendo a Seiya – ¡Shhht, silencio! –

Shiryu – Lo que pasa Ayoros, es que no hubo boletos para Siberia, así que los invité a ti y a Hyoga a que me acompañaran a visitar a Seiya. Después de todo, Shun e Ikki también se reunirán con nosotros. –

Ayoros – ¿En serio? –

Shiryu – Sí, nos acaban de avisar. –

Ayoros – ¡que bien! –

Seiya – Shiryu al rescate… –

Hyoga – ¬¬ – mala cara – Cállate…–

Entonces, otra persona más entró a escena: La puerta de entrada murmuró que alguien acababa de llegar, y todos se quedaron a la expectativa. Luego de unos instantes, Shaina entró a la cocina, sorprendiéndose casi de inmediato de ver a tanta gente sentada en la mesa.

Shaina – ¿?… Ehm… ¡hola! – Viendo a Ayoros – ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ayoros! –

La muchacha se olvidó de los otros tres y acudió frente al niño, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

Shaina, sonrisa – ¿Cómo has estado pequeño? – abrazándolo – Ven aquí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, ¡que lindo estás! –

Y el niño, nada tonto, se dejó apapachar. Mientras tanto, Shiryu y Hyoga nada más se quedaron mirando a Seiya con una expresión bastante peculiar (¿Cómo era eso de que Shaina tuviera llaves de su departamento?)

Y regresando al Santuario:

La mañana había llegado con un frío acento, aún así, el día pintaba para ser soleado y acogedor. Poco a poco, las personas empezaban a salir de sus casas para abrir negocios, o para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos. El mercado, ya estaba más que bullicioso, repleto de movimiento y aromas de frutas de la estación (como naranjas y mandarinas).

Era agradable levantarse con el aroma del azahar (flor de los cítricos) proveniente del pueblo; una sensación bastante refrescante, pensaba Mu mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su templo como si lo estuviera patrullando (en realidad nada más andaba perdiendo el tiempo). Una vez afuera, y recibiendo los rayos del sol justamente en su rostro, cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchando los sonidos aledaños… aquello era relajante… tanta tranquilidad…

Mácara de la muerte – ¡Hola Mu! –

En fin, no todo podía ser perfecto. Mu abrió los ojos en una milésima de segundo (¿qué esperabas si es un caballero dorado?), la verdad es que Máscara si lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Mu, suspiro –… – viéndolo por sobre el hombro– ¿Necesitas algo Máscara de la muerte? –

El santo de Cáncer, que hubiera aparecido a espaldas de Mu, se acercó a este último con una especie de sonrisa maliciosa…

Mu, percatándose de su sonrisa diabólica –… ¿Qué quieres? –

Máscara de la muerte – En realidad, solo andaba buscando a quien molestar…–

Mu – ¿moles…tar? –

Máscara de la muerte, colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza – Es que hoy en especial, parece que será un día tan aburrido… Así que necesitaba desenfadarme haciendo sufrir a alguien… ¡¿y qué mejor víctima que Afrodita!… Pero no estaba en su casa… ¡¿puedes creerlo! Me levante desde muy temprano con el único propósito de hacerle la vida de cuadritos y cuando pude llegar a su casa, resultó que no había nadie! –

Mu, sin interés – Eso es nuevo. –

Máscara de la muerte – Y como no estaba ese cara de niña, decidí regresarme a ver a quién me encontraba primero en el camino…pero Camus es aburrido, Shura ni se diga y el Viejo maestro… pues esta viejo y me compadecí de él… –

Mu – Te saltaste a Milo; quiero ver que lo vayas a molestar a él, para que te dé de picotazos. –

Máscara de la muerte se asombró un poco por el comentario de Mu (¿se lo diría en serio o… ¿¡acaso Mu estaba aprendiendo a hacer bromas?); sin embargo, acabó ignorándolo y respondiéndole:

Máscara de la muerte, sonrisa cínica – No, Milo ni me importa, puede hacer con su aguja lo que quiera, incluso tejer… pero si no lo molesté, fue porque él tampoco estaba, se fue al mercado desde temprano, me lo topé cuando salía. –

Mu –… Oh. –

Máscara de la muerte – Bueno, en fin, para no hacerte el cuento más largo, digamos que descubrí que solo a ti podría molestarte el día de hoy… así que, aquí estoy, listo para agredirte mental y físicamente. –

Mu, captando, dándole el frente a Máscara de la muerte – ¿Acaso pretendes pelear conmigo? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Me volviste a leer la mente? –

Mu – ¿Con qué fin? No puede ser que estés tan desesperado como para querer luchar con el primer desprevenido que te encuentres en frente. –

Máscara de la muerte – Digamos que aparte de molestar, quisiera comprobar una teoría que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza acerca de la energía de mi cosmos. –

Mu –…–

El santo de Aries volvió a darle la espalda a Máscara de la Muerte.

Mu – No. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿No? –

Mu – ¡No, no pienso servirte de "punching bag"–

Nuevamente, un comentario extraño por parte de Mu que, a pesar de todo, parecía muy centrado y sereno.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Cómo que no! ¡no puedes decir que no! –

Mu – No quiero. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Tienes miedo! –

Mu – Tengo flojera. –

Y de nuevo, por casi tercera vez consecutiva, Mu diciendo cosas que Máscara de la muerte sólo podría haberse esperado escuchar de caballeros como Aldebarán o incluso el mismo Milo… ¡hasta Shura, ¿pero… Mu? (¿eres tú?). Desconcertado, el santo de Cáncer se quedó unos minutos callado… Pero nuevamente sentía esa necesidad, efectivamente, de molestar a alguien… y ya hasta se había colocado en posición de ataque; no le importaría que Mu le diera la espalda, sería por el contrario más divertido ver cómo salía volando aquel pesado, sin que hubiera podido hacer nada para defenderse… de hecho, ya empezaba a ordenarle a su cuerpo que se impulsara hacia delante… Sin embargo, unos segundos después, apareció Milo subiendo por las escaleras y los saludó al verlos a los dos ahí muy "contentos"; este detalle, obviamente, distrajo a Máscara de la muerte, quien acabó estampándose en el suelo.

Milo, acercándose a Mu – ¡Hola Mu! –

Mu, viendo a Milo con indiferencia – ¿Por qué creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes? –

Milo, irradiando felicidad – Oye Mu, tengo que hacerte una pregunta y espero que me la respondas porque si no voy a tener que ir de casa en casa a ver quien puede…–

Mu, interrumpiendo – ¿No querrás pelear conmigo verdad? –

Milo – No que va. Lo que quiero saber es… bueno… –

Milo miró a espaldas de Mu. Máscara de la muerte, se había quedado sentado en el suelo con cara de niño regañado (estaba urgido por pelearse con alguien, pero no era tan tonto como para enfrentarse a dos a la vez) esperando a ver a qué horas se le ocurría a Milo largarse para poder seguir "molestando" a Mu.

Milo, hablándole al oído – Oye Mu… ¿cómo le haces para gustarle a una chica?… –

Mu – …–

…

…

…

…

Mu – ¿Una… chica? –

Milo, voz baja – ¡sí! –

Mu, para cerciorarse – ¿Una mujer? –

Milo –¡Sí, sí! –

Mu – …¿Alguien del sexo opuesto? –

Milo – ¡Sí, sí, maldición, sí! –

Silencio. Milo miraba a Mu con impaciencia, pero sin perder su enorme sonrisa que hasta hacía que el rostro del santo de Escorpión se viera brillante y lleno de amor por la vida.

Mu, cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos – ¿Y yo por qué habría de saber algo así? –

Milo –…–

Y como al parecer Máscara de la muerte había acabado escuchando toda la conversación (por lo menos lo último y lo más sustancioso), acabó votado de la risa. Mu y Milo voltearon a verlo con cierto enfado, pero el otro ya hasta se estaba revolcando en el suelo por aquella sorpresa tan "interesante": ¡a Milo le gustaba una niña!

Milo, molesto – ¡¿Y tú de qué demonios te estás riendo! –

Máscara de la muerte se puso de pié de un brinco y se aproximó a Milo, colocando después una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Escorpión.

Máscara de la muerte, burla – Milo… Ya estas en edad para platicar con los grandes…–

Milo, captando el sarcasmo – ¡Claro que sí idiota, tengo 27! –

Máscara de la muerte – Y yo 30 tarado, ¡así que más respeto porque soy tu mayor!… Y por lo tanto, es mi deber orientarte…–

Milo y Mu – ¿ ·· ? –

Máscara de la muerte – Ven hijo, yo te ayudaré, no le hagas caso al tonto de Mu, él no sabe nada de mujeres… ¡Yo sí! –

Y como si hubiera embrujado a Milo, Máscara de la muerte se lo llevó para platicar con él, en el camino hacia casa de Cáncer. Milo, que parecía regresar a la adolescencia, escuchaba al otro patán, como si todo lo que dijera fuera palabra divina. Ambos dejaron atrás a Mu que veía con mala cara como se perdían escaleras arriba de su templo.

Mu – Gente loca…–

La verdad es que, muy en el fondo, Mu daba gracias al cielo y a los dioses de todas las religiones, de que aquellos dos se hubieran ido y lo dejaran en paz para que él pudiera nuevamente disfrutar de aquel día tan apacible y brillante.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Vacaciones y la aparición de Jabú.**

De regreso en Japón, Seiya le había preparado el desayuno a todos sus visitantes. Aunque no tenía una apariencia que digamos… comestible, el desayuno del joven resultó bastante sabroso, dejándolos más que satisfechos a todos.

Acabado el desayuno, los cinco agarraron camino a la calle para pasear un rato por ahí (otros que nomás andan perdiendo el tiempo) y luego pasarse al internado donde visitarían rápidamente a Seika y en donde también habían quedado de encontrarse con Ikki y Shun.

El camino por la bulliciosa ciudad era algo realmente divertido, había muchas cosas para ver, sobretodo por el panorama completamente opuesto al que diariamente Ayoros estaba acostumbrado en Grecia. No era, sin embargo la primera vez que el niño había estado en Japón con Seiya, pues fue el mismo joven quien tuvo la primera oportunidad para sacar a Ayoros de vacaciones cuando este cumplió dos años (ya que si recordamos, el primer año lo cumplió en el Santuario); su tercer cumpleaños lo pasó con Shiryu en Cinco Picos; el cuarto le tocó a Shun que lo llevó en un crucero a Egipto (° x °¿?); el quinto, y como Ikki, con el pretexto de que esperaría a que el niño crecieran un poco más, se deslindó de llevárselo, (¿Quién dijo que debía ser niñera?) le tocó nuevamente a Seiya, y el sexto de nuevo fue para Shiryu… ¿Qué pasó con Hyoga?… Bueno, él había andado medio ocupado y no había podido salir de Siberia hasta entonces (ahora entendemos por qué se alegró tanto por la invitación de Shiryu, que ni se lo pensó dos veces), así que, Hyoga jamás lo ha podido llevar a Siberia (y eso que era el más animado desde un principio).

Sin embargo, Ayoros ya conocía Siberia de arriba abajo: Hyoga le platicaba todo lo que era necesario saber de su tierra (bien, recordemos que un par de veces había ido a visitar a Camus al Santuario y ahí también se encontraba con Ayoros cuando le tocaba clases con su maestro -ja-), de aquellas frías planicies y de la nieve que aunque era hermosa por su forma, también era muy peligrosa por su naturaleza.

Ayoros siempre le pidió a Hyoga que lo llevase, puesto que le gustaba mucho la nieve; y esto emocionó mucho al caballero del Cisne, que le juró hacerlo cuando acabara de arreglar todos los encargos que tenía de por medio… (¿Que qué tanto hacía Hyoga en Siberia?… bueno, allá creció y se llevaba bien con la gente… igual e iba y visitaba a su maestro Cris… ¡agh, por Dios! ¡¡Nunca reviví a los caballeros de plata!…¬¬U oh bueno, no sé que tan conveniente podría ser… mmm, -malicia-… pero son muchos, ¿qué tal que no revivo a todos, ay no, porque entonces Saori se vería bien elitista -¿bueno, y qué?-… ¿qué hacer?… ¡bueno, bueno, ya! Es hora de continuar con mi fan fic o para variar voy a empezar a divagar mucho. En fin, en dado caso de ser necesario, puedes esperar en cualquier momento un _paréntesis cultural super especial_. Por tu atención, muchas gracias).

Shiryu – …Pero por algo pasan las cosas, Hyoga. Mi maestro me ha enseñado que nunca debes forzar las situaciones, si algo debe suceder, tarde o temprano se hará efectivo…–

Conversaba Shiryu con Hyoga, mientras esperaban a Seiya, quien a su vez esperaba a Shaina, quien se había detenido en una heladería a comprarle una nieve a Ayoros.

Los dos compañeros, se habían sentado en una banca que estaba justo frente de la tienda de helados y debajo de una riquísima sombra patrocinada por un enorme árbol de cerezo; Seiya por su lado, aunque al principio se quiso sentar con ellos, tuvo que acudir ante el llamado de Shaina, que le pidió no perdiera de vista al niño mientras ella ordenaba… a lo que Seiya respondió con gusto luego de recordar lo que le había platicado Hyoga sobre el incidente en el aeropuerto (además de que tenía que pagar y luego ayudarle con los helados, porque también les iban a comprar a los otros dos... porque de seguro se les iba a antojar y ella no pensaba andarse regresando - si esta chica piensa en todo-)

Hyoga, recargado en la banca, viendo hacia arriba – Sí, claro… –

Hyoga se volteó para ver a su amigo. Shiryu por su parte, no lo estaba viendo a él, mas bien parecía que le había estado hablando mientras observaba a Seiya jugar con Ayoros, a obstruirle el camino al niño para que no pudiera pasar. El joven rubio se quedó un rato mirando a su compañero con curiosidad…

Hyoga – Oye… Shiryu…–

Shiryu, sin verlo, muy divertido – ¿mmm? –

Hyoga – …¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte? –

Shiryu, que muy sonriente veía a los otros dos jugar, desapareció lentamente su sonrisa para luego voltear, de la misma forma, a ver a Hyoga. Y se quedaron así un rato, viéndose uno al otro con intriga.

Shiryu – Ehm… – inseguro – ¿Por qué preguntas algo así Hyoga? –

Hyoga – Bueno… ya no somos unos adolescentes ¿sabes?… Y la verdad es que… yo pienso, ya nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a una vida más "normal"… especialmente tú. –

Shiryu – ¿Yo? –

Hyoga – Sí… es decir, tienes las tierras de tu maestro y las trabajas… además, eres el único de nosotros que tiene una pareja estable…–

A esto, Shiryu se mostró especialmente curioso.

Shiryu – ¿Pareja? –

Hyoga – Bueno… mira… es que… bien, empecemos uno por uno…–

Y Hyoga volteó a ver a Seiya y luego pasó su mirada con Shaina (que yo creo que se veía muy linda con ropa común y corriente porque atraía muchas miradas)

Hyoga – Seiya, por ejemplo, esta como el perro de las – y aquí hizo un énfasis especial – "tres tortas"… pero no parece tener prisa por tomar una decisión, o, esta muy tonto… pero lo que sí sé es que cuando se decida por una, las otras dos lo van a fulminar; así que sabemos que el día que firme su acta de matrimonio, estará, más bien, firmando su acta de defunción… Bueno, en fin; por otro lado, esta Ikki, que ya sabemos que después de esa muchacha que vivía con él en la Isla donde entrenó, no existe nadie más; vamos, ni siquiera Pandora… y eso ya es mucho decir…–

Hyoga hizo una breve pausa para pensar en lo bruto que era Ikki por no pelar a una diosa, y más aún a una diosa guapa y poderosa que podría destruirlos si quisiera pero que a final de cuentas todos sabían que se había "vuelto buena" y que si regresó con ellos del Hades, fue para llevar una vida pacífica (en quien sabe dónde porque luego de su regreso nadie volvió a saber nada de ella).

Hyoga, suspirando –… Shun, otro ejemplo… a pesar de verse tan frágil y menso, tiene bastante pegue con las muchachas… pero a mi no me engaña con eso de que Juhn es su "mejor amiga", bien que le gusta pero no quiere aceptarlo… Mmm, también estoy yo que… bueno… dejémoslo en que simplemente no he tenido suerte con ninguna…–

Shiryu, interrumpiendo – ¿Qué hay de Irina?… –

_Paréntesis cultural: A que sí te acuerdas de Irina… era esa chica tierna y rubia que fue usada por la Diosa Eiris (la de la manzana de la discordia) como envase para tratar de derrotar a Atenea._

_Fin del paréntesis cultural._

Hyoga – La trasladaron…–

Shiryu – ¿Flare? –

_Paréntesis cultural: Si no te acuerdas de Flare es porque de plano… Por si las moscas, Flare es la hermana menor de Hilda y ambas aparecen durante la Saga de Asgard (que sólo existe en el anime)._

_Fin del paréntesis cultural._

Hyoga – Digamos que aún me siento culpable por lo que pasó en Asgard… así que… – recordando – ¡Ah, pero no estamos hablando de mi, era tu turno en mi lista: Tú y Shunrei, ¿qué pasa? Eres el único que, como ya había comentado, lleva una relación estable.

Shiryu – … ¿Shunrei y Yo? –

Hyoga observó como Shiryu se quedaba en silencio mientras que en su cara se reflejaba una enorme sorpresa… luego de unos instantes, Shiryu comenzó a reír con mucho desenfado y por lo tanto provocó una mirada de doble sorpresa por parte de Hyoga.

Shiryu – No Hyoga… ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?… Desde que llegué a China, Shunrei siempre ha sido mi compañera, sí, pero no de la forma que tú estas pensando. –

Hyoga –… Te unes al club… ¡Otro que no se da cuenta! –

Shiryu – Ella siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme y cuidarme, así que, bueno, se puede decir que sí, es mi pareja… pero Hyoga, las parejas no siempre son matrimonios o noviazgos… ¿entiendes lo que te digo, hay sentimientos mucho más puros que eso… –

Hyoga – ¿Eh? –

Shiryu – Yo… siempre estaré a su lado, y seré su compañero, igual que ella lo ha sido para mi… pero de eso, a casarnos, no creo que sea una palabra que contemplemos en nuestro vocabulario. –

Hyoga – …–

Y mientras Shiryu trataba de explicarle a Hyoga lo de su "relación" con la tierna Shunrei (y que el otro no entendía porque no era nada filosófico como Shiryu), Shaina ya casi acababa de comprar los helados (supongamos que había mucha gente ¿está bien?), y Seiya y Ayoros habían acabado viendo juguetes en el aparador de una tienda que estaba justo junto a la heladería.

Los juguetes son objetos que jamás pasan desapercibidos ante la mirada curiosa de un niño (sea el que sea), además, Ayoros no veía de esos muy seguido (y la verdad es que tampoco les prestaba mucha atención con tanta bola de ocupaciones que tenía el niño), pero quien quita la oportunidad de contemplarlos un poco.

Seiya, viendo al niño pegado al vidrio del aparador – Oye Ayoros… ¿Cuál te gusta? –

Ayoros, volteando a ver a Seiya – ¿Eh? –

Seiya – ¿Cuál juguete te gusta más? –

Ayoros miró nuevamente los juguetes. Luego, se volteó con Seiya una vez más.

Ayoros – o.o no sé –

Seiya – …–

El joven se hincó junto al niño y se puso a mirar también los diversos artículos, observado muy de cerca por Ayoros que como que no captaba la pregunta del santo de Pegaso.

Seiya – Mira, yo por ejemplo, escogería un balón de fútbol… – viendo al niño – ¿Sabes jugar fútbol? –

Ayoros, movimiento negativo de la cabeza – no…–

Seiya – Claro… ya me figuraba algo así…–

Seiya comenzó a recapacitar sobre su pregunta, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí estaba muy difícil que el niño supiera algo, lo más mínimo, sobre el fútbol; trató de imaginarse a los santos dorados enseñándole a jugar a Ayoros… bueno, después de todo sí completaban el equipo de once (porque si quitamos a Ayoros, sí dan los once; además, también tienen a Kanon que podría sustituir al viejo maestro porque a ese de una barrida lo mandaban a volar - y quien sabe, a lo mejor la estatura le ayudaría a hacer túneles espectaculares-… sí, Dohko podría ser aguador)… ¿Pero contra quien jugarían?… si eran once… Bueno, siempre podían hacer equipos de cinco y el que sobraba que fuera árbitro (que seguramente sería Afrodita porque no iba a querer jugar de cualquier forma)… pero qué clase de equipo serían entonces, ¿quizá las primeras casas contra las últimas?… ¡¿te imaginas a Mu, Máscara de la muerte, Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon jugando contra Milo, Shura, Camus, Shaka y Ayoria?… ¡que divertido! Seguramente acabarían de las greñas porque son bien tramposos: Aldebarán de portero abarcaría toda la portería y las posibilidades del gol serían mínimas; Mu usaría sus poderes psíquicos para teleportar el balón hasta la portería contraria, igual que Saga y Kanon que, o en su defecto, estos dos últimos desaparecerían el balón misteriosamente para que no pudiera entrar en su portería, mandándolo a otra dimensión; e incluso Máscara de la muerte podría mandarlo a las capas del espíritu… ese equipo aplastaría al otro, porque a menos que poncharan o partieran en dos el balón, no había mucho que pudieran hacer… bueno, a menos que Shaka abriera los ojos y les quitara el movimiento a los otros cinco…

Ayoros – ¿Seiya? –

Seiya regresó rápidamente a la realidad luego de aquella imaginación que le había dejado una enorme sonrisa burlona en la cara. Así pues, volteó a ver al niño que lo miraba intrigado (primero le pone la curiosidad en frente y luego se le olvida que ahí la dejó).

Ayoros, sonriendo – ¿Es divertido el fut… ¿qué? –

Seiya – Fútbol… ¡sí que lo es! –

Ayoros, con una sonrisa muy grande – ¿y me enseñarás a jugar? –

Seiya – ¡Ese es el espíritu Ayoros! Claro que sí. –

De repente, el grito escalofriante de "¡Seiya ven acá a ayudarme!" de Shaina hizo que el joven se parara de un brinco y sin pensarlo dos veces corriera directito a donde estaba la chica esperándolo con impaciencia… tanta fue su apuración que olvidó a Ayoros en frente del aparador viendo todavía los juguetes (hay tontos muchachitos descuidados).

Seiya ayudó entonces a Shaina con los helados. Viendo las maromas que hacía el joven para no tirar las bolas de helado de los tres conos que traía entre sus manos, Shiryu y Hyoga se levantaron para ayudarle (y de paso darle las gracias al descubrir que los helados eran para ellos); luego Shaina, con otros dos conos, los alcanzó…

Shiryu, viendo a Shaina – Muchas gracias…–

Shaina – Sí, sí, no importa…–

La chica comenzó a buscar al adorable niño para darle su helado… pero, como ya debes haberlo supuesto, no lo encontró.

Shaina, viendo a los otros tres, especialmente al de pelos de chocolate – Seiya… ¿Dónde esta Ayoros?… –

Seiya: ¡Agh, ¡claro, – volteando a la juguetería – lo dejé viendo los…

♫ Ayoros no esta, Ayoros no esta, tara-ra-ra…♪

Seiya y Hyoga – ¡¡¡¡Santos de Atena! –

Shiryu – No de nuevo…–

Y luego de sentir un escalofrío, los tres voltearon a ver a Shaina que los veía con ojos de demonio, como si estuviera lista para ejecutar sus venenosísimos ataques sobre ellos.

Shaina – ¡¡se suponía que debías cuidarlo! –

Seiya, preocupado – ¡Ya lo sé, lo siento, pero es que…–

Shiryu – También fue nuestra culpa Seiya, debimos tener más cuidado... –

Shaina, moviéndose – ¡En lugar de compadecerse ayúdenme a buscarlo! –

Y ahí van los tres, muy obedientes, tras de Shaina, buscando a Ayoros que nuevamente estaba "extraviado" (Hyoga, por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre los montones de grupos de personas, o "turistas", que pasaran por ahí).

En realidad no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo o a dónde se dirigía, era como si estuviera dormido; aún así, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose contra su voluntad… ¿pero a dónde iba?… no había sonidos hipnóticos que lo motivaran, vamos, ni siquiera el olor de algo delicioso…

Ayoros no estaba consiente, tan sólo sentía el cuerpo muy adormilado y él pensaba que no se había movido de lugar (cuando en realidad lo estaba haciendo); poco a poco empezaba a inundarle una sensación muy triste, y trataba de llorar pero no podía… luego, empezó a sentir frío y aunado a esto, miedo… mucho miedo… pero tampoco podía gritar o pedir ayuda, no podía hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar a su voluntad y empezaba a desesperarse… tan sólo podía esperar a ver qué pasaría…

Pero la acción no se hizo esperar mucho… de súbito, sintió un dolor muy agudo en su cabeza… acaso ¿lo habían golpeado con algo?… o él mismo se habría pegado, porque primero fue un dolor en la frente que acabó con otro muy fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, acompañado por un sonido muy seco…

"¡Oye! ¿estás bien?"

¡Ah, una voz!… parecía la de un hombre joven… El frío comenzaba a desaparecer… luego, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo sostenía en brazos…

"Oye niño… ¡despierta! ¿puedes abrir los ojos?"

¿Abrir los ojos?… sí, ¿por qué no?

Ayoros abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con un muchacho de cabello castaño claro (casi miel) quien veía con alivio al chiquillo reponerse.

Estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos en algún lugar con el que Ayoros no estaba nada familiarizado… pero que, por los ruidos y hasta el aroma, se imaginó que estaba en algún jardín, o en su defecto, un lugar con árboles y aves…

Ayoros se puso de pie con un brinco muy enérgico y vio con cierta curiosidad al joven que lo había encontrado.

Ayoros, tambaleándose – ¿dónde… –

… Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el pequeño se mareó y volvió a caer en brazos del chico; el niño no parecía herido; sin embargo, se veía agotado, y muy pálido.

Joven, riendo – Tranquilo, no comas ansias, se ve que no estás bien. –

Ayoros – Me da vueltas la cabeza… –

Joven – Pobre, seguramente estás perdido… pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a encontrar a tus papás. –

Ayoros, sonriendo – ¡en serio! ¿todos ellos? –

Joven, sin entender el comentario – ooU Ehm, sí… a propósito, yo soy Jabú, mucho gusto…–

Jabú, ¡sí Jabú! El mismo, no ha muerto y andaba de casualidad en Japón (creo que es una ENORME coincidencia).

Jabú – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Ayoros, sonriendo – …Ayo…–

Hyoga, interrumpiendo – ¡¡AYOROS! –

Jabú – o.oU ¿? –

Hyoga llegó corriendo de quién sabe dónde, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo hincado, frente a Jabú, y viendo al niño con una rara mezcla de alivio, felicidad, amargura e incluso odio (es que era la segunda vez que le ocurría algo así).

Jabú, viendo con sorpresa al recién llegado – ¿Hyoga? –

Y Hyoga prestó atención entonces a la persona que estaba con Ayoros.

Hyoga – ...¿Jabú? –

Seiya, acercándose – ¡Hyoga! –

Shiryu, acercándose tras Seiya, viendo a Jabú, llamando la atención de su compañero – Seiya... –

Seiya – ¡Ayoros!... ¿Jabú? –

Jabú – ¿Seiya, Shiryu? –

Shiryu, viendo a Hyoga, pidiendo explicación – Hyoga... –

Seiya, lo mismo pero al niño – ¿Ayoros? –

Ayoros – ¬¬U ¿Se sienten bien ustedes cuatro? –

Y, a continuación, llegó Shaina quien, rápidamente, se hincó junto a los otros dos, tomó al niño en brazos y se volvió a levantar para hablarle con ternura. Hyoga y Jabú le siguieron y también se pusieron de pie.

Shaina – Ayoros ¿estás bien? –

Ayoros, todavía medio desorientado – Creo que sí. –

Hyoga – ¡¿Pero qué creías que hacías! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! –

Ayoros – Uhm... ¿Me perdí? –

Hyoga: TTU...

Seiya, viendo a Jabú – Hey, Jabú... hace mucho que no te veía. –

Jabú, sin darle importancia al comentario – Dime Seiya, ¿ese niño es suyo? –

Seiya, parándose junto a Shaina, viendo a Ayoros y luego a Jabú – ¡Ah sí! Es nuestro... –

Jabú, viendo a Seiya, Shaina y Ayoros sonreírle – O.oU ... –

Shiryu, suspirando – Bueno, menos mal que está bien... – Viendo a Jabú – Muchas gracias... pero lo que me gustaría saber es dónde, o cómo lo encontraste... –

Jabú – No lo sé, yo estaba aquí parado, y de repente sentí que algo chocaba con mis piernas. Cuando volteé, él estaba desmayado en el piso. –

Ayoros, rascándose la cabeza – Ah, eso explica mi dolor de cabeza... –

Seiya – ¿Acaso no sabes cómo llegaste aquí, Ayoros? –

Ayoros – mmm – dudando –... N-o. –

Jabú – De nuevo ese nombre... ¿Quién más se llamaba así? –

Jabú se quedó meditando la respuesta a su propia pregunta; mientras, los demás lo veían sin saber si decirle, o burlarse primero y luego decirle.

Shaina mientras, bajó al niño al piso en vista de que ya se veía mejor (y yo creo que también porque ya se había cansado de cargarlo, digo, ya no era un bebé...); aún así, lo tomó de la mano para no irlo a perder de vista nuevamente.

Hyoga – Pista: ¿Recuerdas a "Ayoros, santo dorado de Sagitario"?... debes haber oído hablara de él. –

Jabú, recordando – ¡Es verdad! – Viendo a Seiya con recelo – ¿Le pusiste a tu hijo el nombre de ese sujeto? –

Seiya, mala cara – No es mi hijo... – pensando – En ese caso sería hijo, más bien, de Saori... –

Jabú – ¡¡¡ o.O ! –

Shiryu, entre dientes – Seiya, estas diciendo tonterías otra vez... –

Seiya – Pues sí ¿no?... Zeus se lo regaló a ella... –

Hyoga – Entonces, más bien, sería hijo de todos los santos dorados... –

Jabú – ¡¡¡¡¡¡ °-°U ! –

Shaina, molesta, viendo a Ayoros – Tú no les hagas caso, dicen puras tonterías. –

Ayoros – n.n Bueno. –

Seiya, aún pensando – No podría ser hijo mío... no se parece a mí... –

Hyoga, pensando también – Ni a mí. –

Shiryu – ¬¬U ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –

Y mientras los otros tres decían puras tonterías, como había puntualizado Shaina con anterioridad, Jabú empezaba a desesperarle el hecho de tener muchas dudas y nadie que le explicara.

Seiya, chasqueando los dedos – ¡Se parece a Ayoria! –

Hyoga – ¡Pues claro tonto, es su hermano! –

Jabú, arto – ¡Basta! –

Ayoros – "m" –

Seiya – ¡Mu! –

Hyoga – ¡Milo! –

Shiryu – ¿Máscara de la Muerte? –

Jabú – ¡¿Qué! –

Hyoga y Seiya – ¡Perdiste! –

Jabú – T.TU ... –

Shaina, suspirando – ¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas sigan comportándose como niños pequeños ustedes tres? Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ¿saben? –

Shiryu – ¿Nunca jugaste "basta"? –

Hyoga, sonriendo – ¡Es muy divertido n.n! –

Seiya, palmeando a Shaina amistosamente en su espalda – ¡Vamos Shaina ¿dónde dejaste tu sentido del humor! –

Y ante la mirada aterrada de los otros tres jóvenes, Seiya había acabado estampado en un árbol de lo que parecía ser un jardín público (eso explico los árboles y los pájaros).

Shaina, tranquilizándose, como toda una dama – Jabú, dime una cosa... –

Jabú – A-¿ja? –

Shaina – ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí cuando te encontraste a Ayoros? –

La expresión de sorpresa (e incluso burla) que tuviera Jabú desapareció de súbito. Había recordado algo importante y lo cual era el principal motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar...

Jabú – No sé si sea realmente importante para ustedes... Verán, he estado mucho tiempo alejado del combate... incluso, cumpliendo algunas mandas de la señorita Kido, de hecho por eso es que estoy aquí en Japón... pero, no quiero desviarme mucho: A lo que iba, es que sentía una energía algo extraña por los alrededores. Yo iba de paso cuando esto ocurrió, así que decidí investigar... la extraña energía me guió hasta aquí... era una energía sin cosmos. –


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Augurios.**

Camus estaba convencido de que había tres cosas muy mal en el Santuario: Tantas escaleras, su espalda y la creciente locura de sus compañeros (recordando el imprevisto humor de Mu, la aburrición de Máscara de la muerte y el repentino enamoramiento de Milo, por una chica que había conocido en el mercado).

Sin embargo, lo que más le podía preocupar eran esos incesantes dolores de su espalda baja, ya que en lugar de ceder, comenzaban a volverse más molestos cada día y en realidad no sabía que hacer al respecto (creo que jamás ha ido a visitar a un doctor en su vida).

Camus, sentándose pesadamente en las escaleras – Maldición... ya estoy arto de esto... –

El joven se encontraba en una torturante misión rumbo a casa de Mu: Como Afrodita no estaba, Saori le había pedido a él (que era el siguiente en la lista de "los más cercanos") que le llevara al santo de Aries un par de bolsitas de cuero cuyo contenido, por cierto, era un aparente secreto (o la Diosa procuro no darle demasiada importancia). Camus jamás se opuso a la petición de la muchacha, ni siquiera se quejó (para no irla a preocupar o, en su defecto, para evitar cuestionamientos que no tenía ganas de contestar); pero la verdad es que, no había llegado siquiera al templo de Capricornio, cuando ese horrible y exasperante dolor ya le había ocasionado, incluso, que se le adormilaran las piernas...

Camus, suspirando – Quizá podría arrojarme simplemente... a ver si rodando llego hasta casa de Mu más rápido y con menos dolor... –

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Camus creyó recordar cómo era que se había lastimado su espalda: Todo sucedió una noche... cuando seguramente había dormido chueco, porque a la mañana siguiente, pluck, el dolor ya estaba ahí... Aunque bueno, la verdad era que desde la llegada de Ayoros al Santuario, las cosas ya habían empezado a ponerse mal con lo de su salud. Desde luego que no culpaba al niño, sin embargo, era obvio que nada mas empeoraba (ni siquiera podía jugar guerras de bolas de nieve por temor a lastimarse más –que para estas alturas pareciera no importar de cualquier forma-) conforme seguía pasando el tiempo... ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso!

Por si fuera poco, Camus estaba convencido de que no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie (porque incluso el mismo Mu le dijo que tal vez podría buscarle algún remedio), y eso complicaba más las cosas, porque había acabado por preferir guardarse el dolor para sí mismo, antes que permitir que alguien más lo supiera y se empezara a compadecerse de él...

Camus – En fin. No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día... –

Y el muchacho se puso de pie nuevamente... mala idea, porque justo cuando estuvo en una posición derecha, un fuerte crack se escuchó, y junto con él, un grito desgarrante por todo el Santuario (ya sabes: todo mundo salió a ver qué pasaba).

Kanon y Saga salieron juntos de casa de Géminis.

Saga – ¿Otra vez? –

Kanon, moviendo negativamente la cabeza –...–

Saga – Tienes razón... ese grito no fue de Máscara de la muerte... se trató de alguien más... –

Kanon, moviendo positivamente la cabeza – ... –

Saga – ¿Pero quién?... se oía algo distante... –

Kanon, encogido de hombros – ... –

Bueno, qué acaso a Kanon le cortaron la lengua o qué (lo juró, tiene que hablar aunque sea lo último que escriba).

Camus había terminado tirado en los escalones (ahora sí ya ni podía levantarse), quejándose entre dientes, e incluso un poco sonrojado por el dolor (y el coraje).

Unos minutos después, Shura (que era el más cercano) apareció subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad...

Shura – ¡¿Qué ha pasado! – Viendo a Camus – ¿Estás bien? –

Shura se arrodilló junto a su compañero, con una extrema cara de preocupación...

Shura – ¡Habla Camus! ¡¿Acaso alguien te ha atacado! ¡¡¿Algún nuevo enemigo poderoso! ¡¡Maldición! ¿Atena esta bien? ¡¡Debo protegerla! –

Y sin decir o esperar a escuchar nada más, Shura salió volando hacia el templo de Saori, dejando a Camus en las mismas espantosas condiciones.

Camus, entre dientes – Maldito Shura... ¡eres un tonto! El que esta en serios problemas soy yo... –

Saori estaba muy entretenida tratando de acomodar una vasija (¿?) de cerámica china (¿se la habrá traído Shiryu de recuerdo?) en alguna parte de su enorme templo. Ya la verías de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha con esa preciosísima pieza blanca con adornos plata, poniéndola aquí y allá para ver si iba o no con la decoración (¿cuál maldita decoración si todo es tan modesto ahí?).

Saori – Mmm – viendo la vasija sobre un pedestal pequeño – No… no me encanta…–

Y la chica nuevamente tomó su vasija blanca en brazos. En esos momentos, escuchó los gritos desesperados de alguien "¡Atena ¿dónde está? ¿se encuentra bien!" y cosas por el estilo.

Debido a la distracción, la condenada vasijita se resbaló de las manos de Saori y se hizo mil trocitos a sus pies.

Saori, sin darle mucha importancia – Woops... que torpe. –

Entonces, Shura entró corriendo, empujando y azotando todas las puertas que se le cruzaban enfrente.

Shura – ¡Atena! – respirando con dificultada – ¿Esta… usted… bien? –

Saori – Uhm... ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –

Shura – …–

Saori, sonriendo – Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Shura, pero como verás, aquí no pasa nada y yo estoy muy bien…–

Shura, más tranquilo, viendo por inercia la vasija rota – … ¿Y eso? –

Saori – Era una vasija… – pensando – Es la segunda que he roto el día de hoy… Creo que esto es de mala suerte…– viendo a Shura – Por cierto Shura… ¿tú sabes qué le pasó a Camus, por qué gritó? –

Shura intuyó entonces que la primera vasija rota había sido resultado del espeluznante grito de Camus… y la segunda, seguramente la suya (que pena, ji)…

Shura – La verdad no lo sé… me di tanta prisa de venir aquí, que no se me ocurrió preguntarle… – pensando – (o si le pregunte creo que no me quiso contestar) –

Saori – La verdad es que sí me preocupó, ¿serías tan amable de ver qué fue lo que pasó?… Es que le había encargado a Camus algo especial… –

Shura – ¡No hay problema! –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el caballero de Capricornio emprendió un rápido y entusiasta viaje de regreso para investigar qué había sucedido con Camus (ni siquiera se despidió o dijo con permiso).

Saori, divertida, sonriendo con ternura – Después de todo, cada uno tiene su personalidad muy marcada…–

La joven se agachó para recoger los trozos de cerámica que había en el suelo. Aún con una enorme sonrisa iba tomando uno a uno los pedazos, cerciorándose de que ninguno se le fuera a olvidar… mas, quizá, no tuvo la suficiente precaución, ya que en el último intento, cortó su mano izquierda con un pequeño pero puntiagudo fragmento.

Reaccionando al dolor de inmediato, Saori soltó el pedazo de cerámica para mirarse la mano… estaba sangrando, y de súbito, aquella sangre le hizo tener una rápida visión, que aunque no fue muy detallada, le hizo estremecerse y mirar al frente.

Saori – Ayoros…–

Y una vez mirando al frente, Saori se percató de otra cosa: Una extraña sombra, silenciosa y apenas oculta junto a la puerta (por la que antes hubiera entrado Shura corriendo), la veía con ojos vacíos y de un color escarlata, similar al de la sangre de la chica, que había salpicado el suelo.

Shura, por su parte, iba muy contento (es que su diosa le había pedido un favor) bajando las escaleras hacia Piscis; de repente, un nuevo grito lo paralizo. Miró rápidamente a sus espaldas… ¡sí, esta vez ese grito había sido el de Saori…

Shura, aterrado – ¡¡Maldición, Atenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Y ahí va otra vez para arriba el muchacho, a toda velocidad… ¡Abran puertas (¿y ventanas?)! ¡la diosa esta en peligro!

Shura no tardó ni cinco segundos cuando ya estaba otra vez plantado en la habitación donde, muy tranquila había dejado a su diosa. Abrumado y con la respiración muy pesada por la subidita que acaba de echarse otra vez, vio con cierto alivio a Saori que estaba frente a él, aunque con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

Shura – ¡¿Qué pasa Atena! –

Saori, señalando – ¡Shura cuidado, esta a tu lado! –

Shura – ¿Eh? –

El joven como que no capto de inmediato… pero no dudó en voltear a su lado izquierdo (como por inercia), a donde Saori le había señalado. Una sorpresa más espeluznante no pudo haberse encontrado antes: justo frente a él, respirándole en su cara (casi le dio un beso), aquella espantosa sombra negra con ojos escarlata lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Shura dejó escapar un leve grito y luego pegó un brinco hacia atrás colocándose de inmediato en posición defensiva.

Shura, aún sorprendido – ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú! –

Pero el desconocido no dijo nada…

Mientras sucedían cosas extrañas en el Santuario, en Japón, había otras dos personas que pensaban que ahí también estaba pasando algo raro…

Shun – Ya se han tardado… ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? –

Ikki – Conociéndolos…–

Shun e Ikki esperaban afuera del orfanato a que llegasen sus compañeros. Shun, en una actitud muy relajada, veía rumbo a donde deberían aparecer en cualquier momento sus amigos; estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada principal; Ikki, por el contrario, de brazos cruzados y sin prestar interés (para variar) meditaba con los ojos cerrados y para si mismo, recargado en la pared de la misma entrada.

Seika ya había recibido antes a Ikki y Shun, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de poder quedarse a platicar con ellos; luego de acabar con todos sus quehaceres, vería una oportunidad para salir y atender bien a sus visitas, esperando que mientras tanto, Seiya y sus compañeros tuvieran tiempo de llegar...

Ikki, abriendo los ojos – …seguramente andan haciendo bobadas por ahí…–

Shun, viendo a su hermano – ¿Cómo crees…?–

Ikki volteó a ver a su hermano menor con indiferencia.

Shun – …Bueno… puede ser…–

Ikki, estirándose – Como sea… – dando un par de pasos – Hazme un Favor Shun…–

Shun – Dime. –

Ikki, andando hacia la calle – Diles que ya me fui. –

Shun se paró de un brinco.

Shun – ¡Eso lo van a notar! – viendo que ni parpadeaba el otro – ¡Hermano, espera! No te vayas aún, sé que no demorarán más. –

Ikki, sin voltear – Me voy a hacer viejo aquí si sigo esperándolos… – viendo a su hermano – Dale a Ayoros un abrazo de mi parte… y dile que prometo llevarlo de vacaciones el próximo año. –

Shun – ¿abrazo?… pero…–

Shun se quedó callado de súbito; Ikki se detuvo.

Delante, una mujer (¡bonita, bella guapa pero si chula! ¿Necesito decir más?) mayor (como 40 años bien, porque luego uno dice "mayor" y no sé por qué lo primero en que acabas pensando es "mayor anciano" y ¡No, nada que ver ¿sí?) y muy bien vestida, veía con una actitud muy reposada a los dos jóvenes. Según parecía, los había estado viendo desde antes que ellos la notaran... ¿y a qué hora habría llegado ahí y sin que se dieran cuenta?... Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Mujer, sonriendo – Buenas tardes... –

Según parecía, la mujer no era de por los alrededores; su acento era algo torpe, y hablaba de una forma lenta y muy detallada, como para estar segura de escuchar y reflexionar cada palabra que iba diciendo. Sin embargo, aunado a su mirada somnolienta, su voz era fuerte y clara. No tenía una voz dulce, aún así, era agradable, elegante...

Shun, como cayendo en cuenta de la descortesía de los dos – Buenas... tardes. –

Mujer – Ayoros... no es un nombre común... –

Ikki no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si hubiera metido la pata. Aún así, trató de no perder su fría sonrisa o de aparentar sorpresa...

Ikki, nefasto – ¿Y? –

Shun se acercó rápidamente a su hermano para hablar con él en voz baja.

Shun – ¡Ikki, no seas descortés... –

Ikki, sin dar importancia – ¿Qué más me da?... –

Seika, saliendo del edificio principal del orfanato – ¡Ikki, Shun! – buscando – ¡Ah! – acercándose – ¿en verdead no quieren que les ofrezca algo de tomar o...? – descubriendo a la tercera en escena –... oh... –

Seika, quien por fin había encontrado un espacio libre para acompañar a los dos amigos de su hermano, mientras éste llegaba, se había quedado viendo con curiosidad a la dama, después de suponer, como por inercia, que había interrumpido alguna especie de "plática" entre ellos tres.

Mujer, muy cortés, viendo a Seika – Buenas tardes... –

Seika hizo una reverencia para contestar al saludo. Luego, se volteó para ver a Shun e Ikki (a quien tenía justamente en frente).

Seika, en voz baja – ¿Es conocida suya? –

Shun, negando –...–

Mujer, viendo directamente a Ikki – Muchacho... –

Ikki – ¿Qué? –

Mujer – Dime... ¿podrías hablarme más sobre "tu Ayoros"? –

Shun y Seika – ... –

De repente, Seika se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no le agradaba del todo, tenía un aura extraña. Sucedía algo curioso: Por alguna razón, le había hecho recordar (por más extraño que parezca) a los otros dos misteriosos hombres que hace seis años hubieran preguntado por un niño nacido el 30 de noviembre (y después de haber conocido a Ayoros, y de saber sobre su fecha de cumpleaños, el sólo recordar las caras de esos dos sujetos le provocaba escalofríos)...

Ikki, desconfiando – ...Lo siento, mi vida es privada... –

Aunque seguramente no estuvo muy conforme con esta respuesta, la dama no mostró en ningún momento frustración o molestia.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron los demás (con Jabú incluido)...

Seiya, viendo a todos – ¡Seika ya llegamos!... –

La mujer volteó inmediatamente al escuchar a más gente llegar (era curiosa), prestando especial atención a Ayoros, que venía de la mano de Shaina; Seika se dio cuenta de ello y volteó a ver a su hermano y a sus acompañantes con una mueca de ansiedad, la cual logró que Seiya entendiera que, de todos los momentos que podían haber escogido para llegar, ese era el peor. Shun por su parte estaba confundido y ni se había movido de lugar; Ikki, después de voltear rápidamente a ver a sus amigos, se quedó viendo nuevamente a aquella misteriosa mujer; Hyoga, Shiryu y Shaina también notaron el crudo ambiente pero la verdad es que no sabían ni por qué; mientras tanto, Jabú y Ayoros no se daban por entendido de nada.

Luego, reino el silencio por un buen rato...

Shura y aquella sombra extraña habían permanecido en absoluta contemplación por mucho tiempo. Pero ninguno de los dos daba muestra de querer hacer algo, y esto comenzaba a volver más rígida la situación... tanta expectativa estaba provocando que Saori sintiera que habían pasado años antes de que, finalmente, Shura dijera algo:

Shura – Muy bien "cosa" será como tú quieras… pero debo advertirte que, respondas o no, te irá muy mal… ¿o es que acaso consideraste divertida la idea de venir a espantar a Atena? –

Saga – ¡Shura! –

Saga de Géminis entraba ahora en escena. Saori miró con cierto alivio a Saga, mientras que Shura ni siquiera parpadeó; no dejó de ver a la sombra, temiendo que cualquier distracción, podría pagarla caro.

Saga, dando un rápido vistazo a todos – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Shura – ¡No me distraigas Saga, que este insensato lo ha pedido! –

Pero la sombra no iba a esperar a probar el filo de los brazos y piernas del santo dorado, y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a visitar otras dimensiones o ser destruida por tres cosmos poderosos; sin avisar, se esfumo de súbito, dejando a los jóvenes muy confundidos.

Shura, molesto – ¡Oh no! ¡Se nos ha escurrido! –

Saga – ¿Qué era esa cosa? –

Shura, ahora sí, volteando a ver a Saga – ¡Un maldito esperpento!... – viendo a Saori – ¿Estás bien? –

Saori, sorprendida, contenta – Me hablaste de tú... –

Shura – ¡Oh por Zeus! – hincándose – ¡Disculpe mi insolencia! –

Saori – No Shura, yo no... –

Saga, interrumpiendo, viendo a Saori – Atena... ¿qué pasó? –

¡Alguien por dios que le explique a este pobre hombre lo que ha pasado!

Saori, viendo a donde estaba la sombra – De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba ahí... me sorprendió y grite... – viendo a Saga – Shura vino entonces... –

¡Gracias!

Saga – Ya veo... –

Shura, poniéndose de pie – por cierto – viendo a Saga de frente – ¿TÚ qué haces aquí? –

Saga – Hace un rato, Kanon y Yo escuchamos gritar a alguien... luego estuvimos de acuerdo en que ese alguien había sido Camus, así que los dos acudimos a ver qué había pasado... El único que generalmente grita es Máscara de la muerte, pero sólo cuando Ayoros anda cerca, así que temimos que algo malo pudiera estar ocurriendo. Sin embargo, nos encontramos con que se trataba de la espalda de Camus; de nuevo le esta afectando y por eso gritó... –

Saori, preocupada – Entonces... ¿cómo está? –

Saga – ¿Camus? bien... – viendo directamente a Shura – por cierto, él me dijo que habías venido para acá... – viendo a Saori – Kanon se quedó a ayudarle cuando te escuché gritar y decidí venir a ver qué sucedía... demasiados gritos el día de hoy. –

Por fin, un santo dorado que le habla a Saori de tú y con sinceridad.

Saori, viendo al suelo – Lamento haberlos preocupado... –

Shura – No se lamente... Es nuestro deber, después de todo, preocuparnos por usted... –

Saga, viendo a Shura – Pero esto de todas maneras no me gusta... Puede ser peligroso, jamás sentí ninguna energía amenazante, mucho menos un cosmos... ni antes, ni después de que esa cosa desapareciera... –

Shura, pensando – Una creatura sin energía... ¡Una energía sin cosmos! –

Saga – Exacto... quizá podría tener relación con aquella extraña energía que sentimos, hace relativamente poco, en casa de Ayoria... –

Shura – ¡¿Pero qué demonios puede ser! –

Saori – Disculpen... –

Y los dos, ni tardados ni perezosos, voltearon para atender la intervención de su diosa.

Saori – Yo... verán, antes de darme cuenta de que esa sombra estaba ahí, tuve una visión un poco extraña... –

Saga – ¿Visión? –

Saori – No estoy muy segura, porque fue algo muy rápido... pero... sentí mucho miedo... –

Shura – ¡Ya no se preocupe Atena! ¡No me separaré de su lado de aquí en adelante! –

Atenea – Gracias Shura... pero no sentí ese miedo por mi... –

Saga y Shura – ... –

Saori – Sentí miedo por Ayoros... –

Mujer – Ayoros... –

Ayoros reaccionó con un respingo de curiosidad al escuchar su nombre (¿Acaso la conocía de algún lugar?)... Y esta señal, fue suficiente prueba para ella, acerca del "Ayoros" (como lo había llamado) de Ikki... La dama sonrió entonces con un cierto aire de triunfo.

Seiya – ... – Viendo a Seika – ¿Quién es? –

Pero Seika no contestó.

Mujer, sonriéndole con picardía a Ayoros – Que lindo eres... – viendo a los demás – Con permiso...

Y luego de hacer una reverencia, la mujer se alejó en silencio, arrebatando en su camino muchas dudas y temores por parte de las personas que había dejado atrás (además de varias caras de ·.· )

Hyoga, viéndola alejarse – Que extraño... – viendo a Shiryu, que estaba a su lado – ¿Quién sería?... –

Shiryu, negando molesto con la cabeza – ¿Y cómo quieres que sepa?... –

Hyoga – ¬¬ (¿Y ahora que mosca le picó?) –

Shiryu – (Pero fuera quien fuera... tenía un cosmos muy especial... no era agresivo) – viendo a los demás – (Me pregunto si lo habrán notado...) –

Hyoga – ¬¬ –

Shiryu, viendo a Hyoga – ... ¿Por qué me ves así? –

Seiya – Oye Ikki, ¿quién era?... –

Ikki – No tengo idea... –

Shun – De repente, estaba ahí parada... –

Seiya – Ya veo. Vaya – cruzando los brazos – que mujer tan extraña ¿no creen? –

Jabú – No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero le prestó mucha atención a su niño. Además, sabía su nombre... –

Shun – Quizás no; parece que llegó justo cuando Ikki y yo hablábamos de Ayoros... Mencionamos su nombre y ella se mostró interesada, eso es todo. –

Shaina – Pues para mi eso es aún más extraño. –

Todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos... "ahora sí, había mucho de qué hablar".


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. El maravillosos viaje de Máscara de la muerte.**

Máscara de la muerte, molesto – ¡¿Y por qué yo...! –

En la tercera casa, Máscara de la muerte sostenía una acalorada discusión con Saga, mientras este, se colocaba con precisión la capa blanca que completaría su atuendo (Si no entiendes, te lo pondré más fácil: ¡Se puso su armadura!).

Saga, muy serio – Porque Shura ha decidido que no se alejará de Atena durante los siguientes doscientos años; Camus esta chueco; Milo anda en las nubes; Shaka ha entrado en estado de vanidad; Mu tiene flojera y Afrodita ni siquiera esta aquí... –

Los dos estaban en la entrada de la casa de Géminis; Saga veía hacia el horizonte, mientras que Máscara de la muerte lo veía a él, por la espalda, con cara de niño martirizado.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Y qué hay de Ayoria...de Dohko y Aldebarán!... ¡¡¿Qué hay de ti y tu hermano, maldición! –

Saga – El viejo maestro y Yo debemos quedarnos para aumentar la guardia en el templo de Atena junto con Shura, ya que somos los únicos, al parecer, que seguimos lo suficientemente cuerdos... –

Máscara de la muerte, sarcasmo – Ya lo creo... ¡El viejo maestro ni siquiera pudo sentir aquella energía en casa de Ayoria! ¡¡Mucha ayuda a de ser! –

Saga – Para tu información, sí la notó... pero a diferencia de nosotros prefirió no armar aspaviento hasta no tener nada seguro... –

Máscara de la muerte – Ja... – entre dientes – hasta yo invento excusas mejores... –

Saga, viéndolo – ¿Dijiste algo? –

Máscara de la muerte – "Si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo" –

Saga, volteándose nuevamente, arqueando una ceja – Eso no fue lo que dijiste... –para si mismo – Aunque bueno... – pensando en voz baja – quizá podría mandar a Kanon... –

Ahora Saga había terminado de darle el último retoque a su vestimenta, y finalmente le daba el frente a su compañero, acercándose posteriormente a él.

Saga – La situación es bastante delicada Máscara de la muerte, ya que hemos permitido que un "ente" extraño lograra llegar ante la presencia de Atena sin que nos diéramos cuenta... – meditando – (En realidad no sería tan mala idea mandar a Kanon)... – regresando al tema, recordando – En cuanto a Ayoria, no queremos preocuparlo... necesitamos su poder ofensivo junto con el de Aldebarán en caso de presentarse algún tipo de hostilidad... Si le decimos, no dudará, ni dos minutos, en ir a Japón por Ayoros... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Acaso me estás diciendo inútil? ¡¿Estás diciendo que Ayoria e incluso Aldebarán les serán más útiles que yo, en caso de invasión! –

Saga, muy meditativo – (Sí, Kanon estaría bien... y también está Kiki... ese holgazán...) Sí. –

Máscara de la muerte – ... –

Saga – Bueno... No... (Porque si mando a Kanon... no podría tenerlo vigilado... ¿Y qué tal que se escapa y hace alguna travesura?...) – componiendo el asunto –... pero creemos que tú eres el más apto para traer a Ayoros de regreso, y a salvo, al Santuario. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿"creemos"? (Este tipo me esta sacando de quicio) –

Saga, con un movimiento positivo de su cabeza – Atena y Yo. –

Máscara de la muerte – ·-· –

Saga – Puede que, de ser un enemigo, presente cierto interés por Ayoros... y eso, convierte tu misión en algo peligroso y delicado, ya que podrían estarlo buscando, incluso en Japón... (Otro motivo por el cual no me conviene mandar ni a Kanon ni a Kiki... ambos son medio inútiles en batalla)... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Y por qué a alguien habría de importarle ese niño fastidioso?... –

Saga – No lo sé... es un presentimiento... (Aunque... si mando a Máscara de la muerte con Kanon y Kiki juntos... quizá...) –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡Pues no me engañas! ¡En ese caso que esa chiquilla le pida a sus inseparables pajes que lo traigan hasta acá!... ¿No sería mejor Saga? Después de todo, esas sabandijas han sobrepasado nuestros poderes... ¿o me equivoco?... –

Saga –(Brillante... soy brillante) – haciéndole caso a Máscara de la muerte – Pero ellos aún no saben nada, Máscara de la muerte. Si los toman desprevenidos, puede que tengan problemas... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Entonces también debo hacerme cargo de ellos? – sarcasmo –¡¡Fenomenal! –

Saga, de nuevo, muy serio – Te lo pido "por favor"... (Igual que lo tendré que hacer con los otros dos) –

Máscara de la Muerte – ¡No, no, no, no y NO! –

El aeropuerto era un lugar totalmente nuevo y diferente... y hasta cierto punto lúgubre... todo parecía tan sospechoso...

Máscara de la muerte: Maldito lugar...

Kanon – ... –

Kiki – ¿Quién trae los boletos? –

Máscara de la muerte, suspirando con resignación – Maldita compañía (Me las vas a pagar, muy caras, Saga) –

A final de cuentas, Saga acabó mandando a Máscara de la muerte con Kanon y Kiki a la importante misión "recuperar a Ayoros" (bueno, regresar más bien), cosa que, al santo de Cáncer, no le pareció nada divertido: Kiki era un púber latoso que seguramente, más que ayudarle, le iba a causar dolores de cabeza; en cuanto a Kanon... ese no hablaba, en realidad no sería tanta bronca... (Reitero: No es mudo, lo juro).

Los tres andaban muy juntos para todos lados (aquello era algo que desconocían por completo; pero Saori les había pedido que fueran "discretos"; entonces, lo mejor sería viajar como personas comunes); el trío repasaban las indicaciones del aeropuerto una y otra vez para no ir a hacer alguna tarugada (inocentes creaturas)...

Continuamente, el santo de Cáncer veía con recelo a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí... porque todas, lo veían a él con curiosidad, y bueno ¿quién no lo haría, notando a un sujeto cargando una caja de oro puro en su espalda? (su armadura para los cabezotas); problema que no tuvieron Kiki y Kanon por no poseer armadura (mendigo Saga, le hubiera prestado la suya a Kanon)

Máscara de la muerte, viendo los boletos de avión – (¿Y qué tiene de malo viajar como en los viejos tiempos?... ¡Odio a esa chiquilla!... mira que mandarme a volar... Yo podría haber llegado más rápido corriendo... ¡Ah pero no!) – sarcasmo – (¡Hay que civilizarnos!... ¡¡Bah!) –

Kiki, viendo los boletos en las manos de Máscara – ¡A-ja! ¡Tu los tienes! –

Máscara de la muerte – Claro ¡yo los compré! –

Kiki – Dame el mío, no quiero que lo pierdas. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Cállate! ¡No te voy a dar nada hasta que se me venga en gana! –

Kiki – Como quieras... – cruzado de brazos – Total, yo puedo teleportarme y tú no. –

Máscara de la muerte, exasperado – ¡¡¿Eso que tiene que ver infante! –

Por ese momento, un niño se acercó a Máscara de la muerte.

Niño – Disculpe señor... ¿me da su hora? –

Máscara de la muerte, irritable – ¡¡Lárgate de aquí microscópica basura si no quieres que te mande a conocer a tus ancestros! –

Y el niño salió como bólido, seguramente espantado por el grito amenazante del caballero ateniense.

Máscara de la muerte, viendo al niño desaparecer entre la gente – Odio a los niños... –

Kanon – ... –

Kiki – Sí, se nota... ojalá que nunca seas papá... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Como si quisiera! –

Kiki – Bueno... ¿Jamás lo has pensado? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡No!... Soy un soltero feliz. –

No pasó tiempo antes de que los tres escucharan aquella voz femenina que anuncia los vuelos que arriban o se van, dando instrucciones del próximo que saldría y que era por el que esperaban.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Ah! Mío... –

Kanon, movimiento positivo de la cabeza –...–

Y siguiendo las instrucciones (como quiera que Dios, Zeus, Odín, Buda o quien sea les haya dado a entender), el trío logró llegar a su avión (no sin antes tener que pasar un momento muy incómodo, por culpa de Máscara de la muerte, cuando tuvieron que convencer a los guardias de seguridad, de que el joven, por nada del mundo, se separaría de su caja dorada, luego de haber causado un gran alboroto en el punto donde chequean el equipaje, ya que la máquina registradora de metales casi explota cuando el santo dorado pasó muy quitado de la pena por ella con todo y su túnica pegada a su espalda...). Se acomodarse en los asientos dobles (cortesía de Saori que yo creo ya ni jet privado tenía): uno para Máscara de la muerte, y otro para su preciado tesoro, la armadura sagrada de Cáncer; otros dos para Kiki y Kanon.

Máscara de la muerte, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad a su armadura – Eres lo único que realmente vale la pena en mi vida... – sentándose y poniéndose el cinturón – Tu y yo hacemos un buen equipo querida mía... aunque en aquella ocasión te hayas desprendido de mi, jamás dejé de quererte... – viendo su caja – eres todo por lo que siempre estuve convencido de querer ser un caballero... –

Kiki, voz baja, sátira – Por Zeus, denle un pañuelo... –

Mientras Máscara de la muerte le hablaba con amor a su túnica, muchas otras personas se le quedaban viendo con extrañeza; en primera porque había logrado subirse con un artículo tan raro al avión, en segunda... por hablarle a ese artículo como si tuviera vida propia... (algunos de hecho pensaron que era un contenedor para les cenizas de su esposa, cuya perdida seguramente había dejado muy mal al pobre hombre psicológicamente hablando – y también monetariamente, mira que no cualquiera tiene un "cenicero" de oro puro y tan grande-) pero, de hecho, y a pesar de las miradas, Máscara de la muerte viajó con tranquilidad y sin pegar más corajes... creo.

La mañana había alcanzado a los santos de bronce.

Seiya, que se acababa de levantar, se dirigió entre bostezos y estirones a la cocina. Que mala noche había pasado, malditas pesadillas: De pronto descubrió que tan horribles habían sido todas sus batallas anteriores luego de soñar un "resumen de todas ellas"... cualquier otra persona habría muerto infartada a media noche, pero él no, había visto cosas peores... ¿y por qué tuvo esos sueños, pensándolo bien, era horrible tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo... desde su primera llegada al santuario hasta combates recientes... malo muy malo, aquello definitivamente no andaba bien, ¿quizá tantas coincidencias amargas con respecto a aquellas gentes extrañas y Ayoros, le estaban causando demasiada angustia, que acababa soñando cosas... más angustiosas?... Nah...

Una vez en la cocina, Seiya se encontró con Shaina, al parecer, la primera en levantarse... Estaba frente a la pequeña estufa preparando un poco de café de hoya. Luego de unos segundos de sentirse observada, volteó con paciencia para encontrarse con una simpática sonrisa de saludo por parte de Seiya...

Seiya – ¿Cómo amaneciste? –

Shaina – Con un poco de dolor de cabeza… ¿qué hay de ti? –

Seiya – Aún preocupado…–

El joven se sentó pesadamente al comedor. Shaina entonces le ofreció un café y luego se sentó a su lado para acompañarlo.

Shaina – Es por todo lo que sucedió ayer ¿no es así? –

Seiya, afirmando –Primero esa energía extraña que describió Jabú… y después aquella mujer… – viendo a Shaina – Lo peor, es que ambas cosas parecen coincidir en algo…–

Shaina – Ayoros…–

Seiya, tomando un sorbo de café – ¿Recuerdas aquella carta que Seika me escribió alguna vez…? –

Shaina – ¿La de los hombres misteriosos? –

Seiya – Sí, ella dijo que el ver a esta mujer le hizo acordarse de ellos… ¿cómo puede alguien hacerte recordar a otras personas que sólo has visto una vez en tu vida?… definitivamente no es sólo una mera coincidencia…–

Shaina – Pero si tu y yo tuviéramos razón… ¿por qué Ayoros?… –

Shiryu – Esa pregunta sólo se la podríamos hacer a una persona ¿no creen? –

Shaina, volteando – ¿eh? –

Shiryu acababa de llegar, seguramente estando al tanto del tema, después de haber puesto atención a lo que hablaban Shaina y Seiya, antes de entrar a la cocina. El tercero en despertarse.

Seiya – ¿Escuchaste todo lo que hablábamos? –

Shiryu – No en realidad, pero las paredes de tu casa no son muy gruesas. El sonido viaja fácilmente…–

Seiya – …–

Shaina, viendo a Shiryu – ¿Qué quisiste decir sobre "preguntarle a una persona"?–

Shiryu – Me refiero a Zeus… – viendo a Seiya – él lo trajo de vuelta, pero ¿qué más sabemos fuera de esto?… nada. –

Shaina – Entiendo…–

Como de costumbre, Shaina y Seiya se quedaron meditando unos minutos las palabras de Shiryu. Este, por su parte, también parecía estar deliberando sobre algo más, quedándose de pie a la entrada de la cocina.

¿Muchas coincidencias?... puede ser, después de todo, su vida había estado llena de coincidencias; sin embargo, aún había cosas que no encajaban bien (o que quizá empezarían a encajar, si entre los santos de bronce y los santos dorados hubiera más comunicación y repasaran juntos, todos los sucesos extraños que han experimentado a partir de la llegada de Ayoros; tontos)...

Luego de perderse demasiado en sus pensamientos, Seiya decidió que ya era suficiente y que definitivamente no estaba preparado para traer tantas cosas en la cabeza... así que mejor optó por regresar a la realidad. Como por inercia, volteó a ver a Shiryu, aún de pie y meditando, a la entrada de la cocina...

Era verdad, las coincidencias abundaban en su vida... hace mucho, antes de regresar de su entrenamiento en Grecia, jamás se habría imaginado que acabaría ahí, sentado y pensando en temas tan profundos y extraños luego de haber tenido pesadillas tan macabras sobre su vida tan poco normal... mucho menos se imaginó que acabaría teniendo tan fuerte amistad con aquellos que en un principio, pensó, serían sus enemigos. Shiryu fue el primero de ellos... y sin embargo, se transformó en su mejor amigo... Era verdad, Shiryu siempre estaba listo para ayudarle, asegurándole desde un buen consejo hasta su vida propia... "la voz de la razón", un personaje muy tranquilo y cuya personalidad contrastaba bastante con la del mismo Seiya... Hasta era tranquilo para dormir... ¡Ah sí, era cierto, todos habían acabado durmiendo en casa de Seiya (hasta Jabú), porque la conversación de la noche duro mucho... Claro, primero tuvieron que pasear al niño un rato para no irlo a impacientar (que Ayoros no se dio ni por enterado); pero en cuanto se pudo, todos se regresaron. Shaina y Seika durmieron al niño, y luego, se pusieron muy serios a profundizar en el asunto... por lo menos hasta que fueron cayendo uno a uno como moscas fumigadas... Los chicos se durmieron en la sala, y las muchachas se acomodaron en la habitación con algunas almohadas y colchas (nada tontas). Pero Seika se había tenido que ir muy temprano (ah, entonces ella fue la "primera")... desde luego, Shaina se despertó junto con ella (siempre no). Ya después se levantó Seiya y, antes de ir a la cocina, piso un par de veces a Shiryu y luego casi le cae encima... (¿será por eso que él también se había levantado temprano?... a ver:)

Seiya – Oye, Shiryu, por cierto, ¿dormiste bien? –

Shiryu, sonrisa cínica – Sí gracias… aún después de tus patadas y los codazos de Hyoga, sí, de maravilla. –

Seiya – Ehm… ¿es eso un sarcasmo? –

Shiryu – No, para nada… –

Shaina – Si ustedes dos ya están despiertos, no dudo que los demás no tardarán en venir también… veré si puedo traer algo de la tienda para desayunar…–

Seiya – ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

Shaina – No Seiya, es tu casa, debes esperar a tus visitas… – viendo a Shiryu – ¿Podrías acompañarme? –

Seiya –…–

Shiryu – Ehm… claro. –

Ayoros – ¡¡Yo también quiero ir ¿puedo! –

Los tres jóvenes se espantaron; jamás se dieron cuenta a que hora había aparecido Ayoros y menos aún en qué momento se había sentado a un lado de Seiya (opuesto a Shaina) para darle sorbos a su café…

Seiya, quitándole el café – ¡Ayoros no tomes eso, aún estás muy joven para el café…–

Ayoros, sacando la lengua, riendo – Esta amargo…–

Shaina – ¿Cómo llegaste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?… ¡¿escuchaste lo que hablábamos! –

Ayoros – Acabo de llegar… y sí, dijeron que irían a la tienda por el desayuno… ¿puedo ir, sí? ¿sí? Quiero comprar muchos dulces para llevarles a todos en el Santuario... –

Shiryu – No veo problema… – viendo a Seiya – ¿Está muy lejos? –

Seiya – A un par de cuadras… Estará bien mientras no lo pierdan de vista…–

Ayoros – ¡Sí, voy sin perderme de vista… – pensando – Pero primero me quito la pijama… ¡no tardo! –

Y de un brinco, el niño salió corriendo de la cocina.

Shaina, sonriendo – Que lindo…–

Seiya, viendo el aire maternal de Shaina – Oye Shaina… ¿has pensado alguna vez en ser mamá? –

Shaina – …– sonrojada – ¿por… qué? –

Seiya, sonrisa – Porque creo que te verías muy linda de mamá…–

Shaina – Oh… claro… pero… no lo sé… creo que no estoy lista para serlo… y quizá nunca lo estaré… –

Seiya – Mmm, ya veo…–

Shiryu – ... ¬¬U (¿Qué clase de conversación fue esa?) –

Ahora entraba de nuevo Ayoros a toda velocidad, ya vestido, aunque aún con las agujetas desabrochadas (es que en Japón usaba ropa más común, como una playera que le quedaba muy grande y tenis...); traía mucha pila ese día…

Ayoros – ¡listo y preparado! –

Shaina – Oye Ayoros – paciencia – acuérdate que aquí no andamos con los zapatos en la casa. – sonriendo – Los debes dejar en la entrada ¿bien? –

Ayoros, recordando – ¡Ah es cierto! Perdón... – sonrisa – ¡juro que no vuelve a pasar!... pero ya estoy listo ¿eh? –

Shaina – Muy bien... – viendo las agujetas de Ayoros – Pero primero hay que atarte esas cintas…–

Ayoros se miró las agujetas con curiosidad, y luego se dejó caer de centón, a tratar de amarrárselas; claro que, y como no acostumbraba usar tenis en el Santuario, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte de su vida, era bastante torpe haciendo nudos y moños, y acabó amarrándose los dedos con todo y cinta. Shaina se agachó entonces para ayudarle…

Shaina – Listo – levantándose junto con Ayoros – Podemos irnos. –

Seiya – Ya saben, no lo pierdan de vista. –

Shiryu – Sí, claro... –

El trío salió entonces de casa de Seiya.

Máscara de la muerte – (Maldito mocoso... ¿por qué alguien querría algo con Ayoros?... Quizás, Zeus quiere recuperarlo... No, de ser así, seguramente él acudiría en persona, si ya lo hizo una vez... Entonces... ¿quién? Y por qué... Podría ser una trampa para confundirnos... ¿quizá alguien quiere invadir el Santuario y derrocar a esa chiquilla... Sí, puede ser... y la inútil no haría más que esperar a ver que tontería hace para poner en peligro a sus caballeretes, y luego verse ella como la sufrida del cuento... Nah... No sé si será tan tonta... No lo parece... ¿Pero en qué estaba yo? A sí, Ayoros... más les vale que no se les ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a ese...) –

Máscara de la muerte dio un respingo... ¿Se estaba preocupando por Ayoros?

Máscara de la muerte – (¡Oh No!) –

Oh sí.

Máscara de la muerte – (Pero si yo odio a ese niño... no, no puede ser, por qué habría de importarme... acaso... ¿me habrán hechizado, sí, puede ser, todos en este avión se ven sospechosos...) –viendo los asientos delante de él – (Especialmente Kanon... sí, él es bien sospechoso... a mi no me engaña, es la única explicación, si no..) – voz muy seria – Kanon, dime una cosa... –

Kanon, parpadeando, volteando su cara a su respaldo –...–

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Por qué ya no hablas? –

Kanon –...–

¡Bravo! Eso mismo debo yo saber...

Kiki – Déjalo en paz... es problema suyo si quiere hablar o no... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡Cállate infeliz, que contigo no estoy hablando! –

Kiki – Sí, claro, se me olvida que eres altamente irritable... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Chiquillo insolente! ¡¿Qué diablos te ha estado enseñando el inútil de Mu todo este tiempo...! ¡¿Fastidiar! –

Kiki – Tú solo te fastidias... No necesitas mi ayuda... –

Máscara de la muerte – Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... –

Kiki – Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ¿qué? –

Máscara de la muerte – Te iba a decir algo sumamente destructivo... pero se me olvidó, para tu suerte. –

Kiki – A-ja. –

Kanon – ... –

Aeromoza – Señores, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Irte antes de que se me olvide por qué dejé de decorar mi casa con rostros mutilados! –

Aeromoza, riendo – Ah, que gracioso es usted... –

Máscara de la muerte, entre dientes – Graciosa tu corbata de... –

Pero la muchacha no escuchó lo que decía Máscara de la muerte porque otra dama que venía más adelante la llamó con urgencia (quién sabe qué problemas traería) por lo que la muchacha, muy amable, acudió de inmediato con ella...

Kiki, viendo a Máscara de la muerte por sobre su asiento – Oye, eres muy irrespetuoso, ¿por qué es, que nada te gusta ni te parece? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Y por qué habría de gustarme que alguien invada mi espacio personal! ¡¡¿Qué tal que tenía ganas de robar mi armadura durmiéndome con algo en la maldita bebida, que muy siniestramente venía a ofrecerme gratis, ah! –

Kiki – Chispas, eres un neurótico, ni siquiera te había ofrecido una bebida... –

Kanon, voz ¿? Muy baja y tranquila – Déjalo Kiki... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿! ¡¡Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa, no eres mudo después de todo! –

Kiki, suspiro – que cosas ¿no? –

Kanon – ... –

Máscara de la muerte – Jum... – molesto – maldita compañía –

Mientras, en Japón: Shaina y compañía ya andaban de regreso a casa de Seiya.

Luego de comprar cosas sabrosas aunque poco sustanciosas, los tres iban, muy silenciosos, pensando cada uno en sus propios asuntos: Ayoros, que llevaba un montón de dulces en cuatro pequeñas bolsitas, de una vez andaba armando los "aguinaldos" que les iba a hacer a sus "papás" y a Saori; debía ser muy cuidadoso de no revolver los dulces e irle a dar el equivocado a la persona incorrecta (complejo) porque eso podría traer graves consecuencias (como el hecho de que Saga adorara los chiclosos de café mientras que Afrodita era alérgico a ellos y podía morir de tan sólo verlos... – a él nomás le llevaba mentas y paletas de caramelo -, o que a Aldebarán le gustaran mucho los bombones para asarlos mientras que a Camus le desagradaban las cosas viscosas –A que gente tan difícil-); Shiryu por su parte, andaba muy serio, meditando aún tantos pedazos de historias que de alguna forma, sabía, debían encajar, pero que por alguna razón no lo hacían; Shaina, muy en su interior, venía preparando una serie de preguntas para Shiryu (¿?)...

Shaina, animándose – Shiryu…–

Shiryu, volteándola a ver – ¿Mmm? –

Shaina – Dime… ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Seiya? –

Shiryu – ¿Eh? ¿Seiya?… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

Shaina – Simplemente… necesitaba saber algo… – viéndolo – Tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos… ¿acaso no platican entre ustedes sobre cosas como…–

Pero Shaina hizo una pausa… ¿sería de verdad correcto hablar de estas cosas con este muchacho… no lo conocía muy bien, ¿y si estuviera equivocada?… ¿y si Shiryu no pudiera comportarse de una forma seria y respetar esta conversación?… la chica miró al suelo con decepción…

Shiryu – Cosas como qué, Shaina…–

Shaina – Nada… – sonrojada – Nada…–

Shiryu – ... – Viendo al frente –… mmm... Veamos – pensando – Seiya es una persona muy curiosa… es predecible y bastante inocente… aún así, es valiente… cariñoso con las personas que quiere… y creo que jamás piensa en la consecuencia de sus actos… pero aún así, sabe recapacitar…–

Shaina, con una risa apagada – Jm…–

Shiryu – …Además… es noble a sus creencias, sus amigos… su Diosa…–

Con estas últimas palabras, Shaina dio un respingo.

Shiryu, viendo la reacción de Shaina – (Ah, ya sé por donde va el asunto… ¿y ahora? ¿qué hago?) –

¿Por qué a él siempre lo metían en tantos problemas?… Ahora entendía por qué Shaina le había pedido la acompañara en lugar de Seiya… Problemas amorosos, igual que Hyoga, ¿qué acaso todo mundo le veía cara de "confesionario"?... en fin... había que buscar una forma de ayudar a Shaina y librarse del asunto, al mismo tiempo.

Shiryu, viendo a Shaina – Oye, Shaina... –

Shaina, interrumpiendo – Shiryu... no importa en realidad... tan sólo... es que ya no estoy tan segura sobre lo que debo sentir... y... bueno... no tengo muchos amigos con los cuales hablar. Me llevo muy bien con Seika, por ejemplo... pero a ella no podría mortificarla con problemas amorosos relacionados con su hermano... ¿o sí? –

Shiryu – -- –suspirando – (lo sabía) –

Shaina – ...Pero sé... que tampoco es correcto molestarte a ti... – viéndolo – y de verdad no espero mucho, tan sólo, es que creo que eres bastante centrado... ¿podrías escucharme un momento, si no es mucha molestia?... no te pido consejo ni mucho menos... sólo quiero hablar... –

Shiryu, desconcertado – Sí, no hay... –

Shaina, interrumpiendo de nuevo – Gracias, prometo ser breve. –

Shiryu – ... –

Luego de un par de horas, Máscara de la muerte y compañía llegaron (gracias al cielo) a Japón... ahora, sólo faltaba tomar un par de trenes para finalmente arribar a casa de Seiya y luego llevar a Ayoros de regreso a Grecia.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Un qué demonios! –

Kanon – Tren... –

Los tres jóvenes veían estupefactos aquel enorme medio de transporte (y para variar, tuvieron mil problemas en la estación del tren por culpa de la condenada caja de Máscara de la muerte... "pero esa, es otra historia"... bueno, no, pero mejor te lo dejo a tu imaginación –ji, ji -)...

Kiki – ¡Genial, este viaje ha resultado muy interesante... –

Máscara de la muerte – Agonizante querrás decir... – insatisfecho – (Cada vez estoy más convencido de que Atenea no es otra cosa, más que la verdadera encarnación del mal...) –

Kiki, subiéndose al tren – ¡Vamos ya! –

Acto seguido, Kanon y Máscara de la muerte subieron también al transporte... y todo iba muy bien, hasta que tantas curvas empezaron a marear a Máscara de la muerte (ya sé, ni azotones, ni golpes a la velocidad de la luz en su estómago, lo hacían querer vomitar, pero unas simples curvas del tren ¡sí!)...

Máscara de la muerte, aferrado a su asiento – Quiero bajar, quiero bajar, quiero bajar... –

Kiki, viendo por la ventana – ¡Genial, genial! –

Kanon, muy serio – Aguántate – a Máscara de la muerte – No quiero que vomites frente a nosotros... –

Máscara de la muerte, fastidiado, casi verde – Sólo por eso te voy a vomitar a ti en la cara... –

Azafata (es que no me acuerdo cómo se llamaban las de los trenes, ju... -) – ¿Puedo ayudarles con algo señores? –

Máscara de la muerte – Tu otra vez... –

Azafata (síp, la aeromoza) – ¡Es usted! – contenta – ¡Qué gusto verlo de nuevo señor! –

Máscara de la muerte – Ahora sí voy a vomitar... –

Azafata, riendo – tan jocoso como siempre... –

Pero la muchacha no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo porque otra dama que venía más adelante la llamó con urgencia (¿por qué siento que esto ya lo he escrito antes?) por lo que la muchacha, muy amable, acudió de inmediato con ella...

Kanon – ... –

Máscara de la muerte, refunfuñando – Odio a las mujeres... –

Kanon, meditando – ¿Y entonces que fueron todas esas mentiras que le dijiste a Milo sobre chicas?... –

Máscara de la Muerte – ¿Tú cómo sabes, chismoso? –

Kanon – Pasaron por nuestra casa ese día ¿recuerdas, andaban riéndose y hablando en voz muy fuerte, por eso acabé escuchando su plática... –

Máscara de la muerte – Ugh... bueno – surgiendo una débil sonrisa malévola de su enfermo rostro – En realidad no sé tanto de chicas; pero me divertiré mucho viendo la angustia de Milo cuando esta "señorita en cuestión", de la que se enamoró, lo mande por un tubo cuando ponga en práctica lo que le dije ji, ji ji –

Kanon – ... –

Kiki – ¨ –nada en realidad, seguía bien entretenido viendo para afuera, así que esta vez Máscara de la muerte se salvó de ser molestado –

Máscara de la muerte – Ugh...ugh... ya no puedo más... Hey Kanon, hazme un favor y recuérdame presentar mi renuncia cuando regresemos al Santuario ¿sí? –

Kanon – No puedes, el contrato es de por vida…–

Máscara de la muerte – Ugh… maldito sistema… Sólo hay algo que se puede hacer en estos casos…–

Kanon – ¿Eh? –

Máscara de la muerte – Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…–

Kanon – …–

Máscara de la muerte permaneció inconsciente lo que restó del camino (cosa que esta muy bien porque su sufrimiento… apenas comienza ¡¡¡¡MUA-JA-JA! … Eh-jem…sigamos: En el proximo capi XDDDDDD)


	10. Chapter 10

**X. La armadura desobediente.**

Había que aceptarlo, el desayuno en casa de Seiya había estado muy sabroso.

Jabú nunca se había imaginado que de alguna u otra forma acabaría conviviendo con todas aquellas personas a las cuales siempre había visto tan ajenas.

Ahora bien, tantas cosas y tanta información le hacían sentir como si hubiera estado invernando muchísimos años, ya no sabía nada del Santuario ni de los otros caballeros... ¡ni siquiera estaba totalmente convencido de haber estado al tanto de la llegada de Ayoros!... y todo ese cuento tan bizarro de que si Zeus, que si los malos, que si los buenos, que si lo platos de Shaka... (bueno, creo que de esto último en realidad ninguno de los caballeros de bronce sabía...).

En fin, el asunto era que Jabú había prometido ayudarles a investigar más a fondo (¿para qué decir que no si a él también lo estaba matando la curiosidad?) y mantenerlos informados siempre que le fuera posible. Ahora se dirigía al jardín donde apenas el día anterior se hubiera encontrado a los otros locos... y también donde sintió aquella extraña energía... llámalo intuición, pero por alguna razón, Jabú sentía la necesidad de empezar su investigación en ese lugar...

Shun – ¿Y ustedes creen que encuentre algo ahí? –

Seiya – Es "Jabú"… puede encontrar lo que sea donde sea…–

Hyoga – ¿No quedaron Waffles de casualidad? –

Ikki – No, me los comí todos yo…–

Shiryu no dice nada, nomás piensa…

Shaina, saliendo de la casa – Nos veremos más tarde…–

Ayoros – ¡Adiós! –

Bueno… como creo que hasta aquí todo es muy confuso, déjame explicarte: Todos estaban tumbados de flojos en la sala disque pensando (sí, a-ja); Ayoros por su parte, estaba sentado en la alfombra tras uno de los sillones, acomodando sus dulces, y Shaina acababa de pasar porque ya se iba a quien sabe dónde y el único que la había visto de frente era el mismo Ayoros… los demás como que no se dieron ni por enterados (que "caballerosos")… bien, ahora sí:

Shiryu, regresando a la Tierra – Escuchen…–

Hyoga – ¿Qué pasa? –

Shiryu – Lo he estado pensando mucho, traté de ver todas las posibilidades y sus consecuencias… y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es ir todos juntos al Santuario…–

Ikki, indiferente – ¿Ir allá? –

Shiryu – Si es verdad todo lo que pensamos… creo que Ayoros debe permanecer bajo la protección de los Santos dorados…–

Hyoga – ¿Y nosotros? –

Seiya – Pues también ¿no? –

Ikki – Tontos…–

Ikki, por alguna razón, permanecía muy alejado del tema… estaba de malas, como siempre claro, pero había cierto tonito en su voz que le hacía ver… más molesto que de costumbre…

Shiryu – ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea Ikki? No te veo muy convencido…–

Ikki – Me da igual… como sea… – cerrando los ojos – Tal vez, incluso los santos dorados puedan estar pasando por algo similar…–

Shun – ¿Eh, similar? –

Shiryu – Lo sé… entonces está decidido…–

¡Ah! Sí, Saga, por ejemplo, no pensó en esta posibilidad: Que los santos de bronce… ¡pensaran!… en fin, sé de alguien a quien le va a dar un infarto cuando se de cuenta…

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡¿Por qué nadie demonios habré la #$""# puerta infernal! –

Kiki, diciéndole por lo bajo a Kanon – Me encanta como se expresa tan detalladamente de las cosas…–

Lo sabía, estos tres luego de viajar tanto, no habían alcanzado a los chicos de bronce (como por veinte minutos, ni modo). Cuando llegaron, tocaron, y nadie les abrió, se dieron cuenta de algunas cosas: Kanon hizo la pequeña observación de que su hermano, efectivamente, no había pensado en esta posibilidad; Kiki se decepcionó un poco pero bueno, cosas malas pasan; ah pero Máscara de la muerte… ¡no, él estaba a punto de estallar luego de haber pasado por tanto y para nada!…

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡¡Se acabó, me largo, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo me voy y espero nunca regresar! –

Máscara de la muerte se alejó corriendo, pateando todo lo que se le cruzara en la calle.

Kanon mientras, descubrió una pequeña nota tirada en el piso afuera de la casa de Seiya…

_Paréntesis cultural: Si para este momento te has preguntado "¿pero cómo es que sabían dónde vivía Seiya?" debo recordarte que Kiki sí lo sabía… así es que, no te mortifiques…_

_Fin del paréntesis cultural…_

La notita traía pegado un pedazo de diurex (cinta adhesiva), por lo que los dos (Kanon y Kiki) supusieron que seguramente debería haber estado pegada a la puerta para que alguien la viera… pero quizá se había caído…

Kiki – Veamos…–

_Oye Shaina, fíjate que a Shiryu se le ocurrió algo y nos fuimos al Santuario._

_Atte. Seiya_

Kiki y Kanon se quedaron mirando como enagenados esa nota tan… boba.

Máscara de la muerte iba en verdad molesto… ¡esto era el colmo, ahora sí que estaba más que dispuesto a abandonar la corte de Atena (¿la gota que derramó el vaso de agua?). ¡Maldita suerte! Y además, no era justo… ¡Inútiles tontos caballeros de bronce!… ¿por qué hacían tantas tonterías?… sólo esperaba que a pesar de esa pésima compañía, Ayoros estuviera bien… ¡De nuevo!

Máscara de la muerte se golpeó la cabeza contra una barda, otra vez se estaba preocupando por Ayoros…

Máscara de la muerte – Odio a los niños… – viendo alrededor – Un momento…–

En realidad, por quien debía preocuparse era por él… había caminado tan ciego por la furia que traía, que no se dio cuenta del camino que había seguido, y ahora, estaba perdido dentro de algún callejón que lo llevaría quien sabe a dónde… ¡Al diablo! Él no necesitaba de mapas, bastaba con saber para donde correr y luego hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz…

– "Pero eso no es suficiente..." –

¿Cómo que no...? Máscara de la muerte se preguntó si alguien habría adivinado sus pensamientos, ya que esa respuesta había sido bastante directa... Pero, no había nadie cerca... Entonces, ¿de quién habría sido aquella voz?... Parecía la de una mujer... probablemente una mujer joven...

– "Lo sentimos mi señora, pero ninguno de nuestros recursos parece funcionar. Si no son los santos dorados o sus armaduras, son los de bronce, e incluso los centinelas del Santuario, los que se interponen entre nosotros y el niño..." –

¿Santos de oro... de bronce... armaduras...centinelas... Santuario..? ¡¿El niño! ¡Ayoros!

Máscara de la muerte – Esto no esta bien... –

Movido por la curiosidad de la conversación entre estas voces desconocidas, el joven santo de Cáncer avanzó con cautela, internándose cada vez más y más en este oscuro callejón. Al final, había una pequeña contra esquina, antes de llegar a la pared que cerraba el lugar... justo ahí, Máscara de la muerte se detuvo a procurar escuchar lo demás de la plática, tratando de asomarse de vez en vez para aprender los rostros de quienes estaban interactuando en una charla que, para el muchacho, era por demás siniestra...

Había entonces cuatro figuras, tres eran hombres aparentemente... aunque uno era demasiado delgado y le daba la espalda, así que no podía verlo con detenimiento. Otro era enorme (muy grande), y se veía como el típico fortachón feo y nefasto. En seguida de este último, estaba otro, muy alto, pero que se escondía tras la enorme figura de su compañero, así que la cara, pues tampoco se la pudo ver. Finalmente, una mujer, joven en efecto y muy linda. Extraño, ella tenía cierto aire... se parecía a Saori en algo, quizá no en lo físico pero... En fin, el caso es que los cuatro estaban ahí parados aunque los dos que en realidad parecían llevar la conversación, eran el sujeto que daba la espalda y la mujer...

Mujer – Suficiente... si seguimos así, perderemos esta oportunidad y ya no habrá forma de derrotarlo después... –

Hombre – Por qué no sólo los eliminamos... Ya nos encargaremos de tu padre cuando ellos estén fuera del camino... mientras tanto, no veo otra forma si no podemos sacarlo del Santuario... –

Mujer – Ten en cuenta esto: ustedes son tres y ellos son más de diez... ¡jamás subestimes a los santos de Atena!... ya has visto de todo lo que han sido capaces. –

Hombre – Como sea... –

Mujer – ¡Nada, no me respondas así. Váyanse ya, deben traerme a ese niño antes de que se cumpla el plazo que les he dado... ¡Osease ya! –

Los tres – ¡Sí! –

Y luego de una reverencia, el sujeto que le daba la espalda a Máscara de la muerte se apoyó en los hombros de sus compañeros y desaparecieron.

Máscara de la muerte, mirando sorprendido – No puede ser... ¿han desaparecido?... –

Al mismo tiempo que aquellos tres sujetos desaparecían, la mujer volteó (como por inercia) para encontrarse con la mirada confusa del santo dorado. Máscara de la muerte, al ver que había sido descubierto no supo si resignarse y correr, o tratar de sacarle información a aquella mujer...

Bueno, pues lo último...

Mujer – ¿Y tú quién eres? –

Máscara de la muerte, avanzando hasta detenerse a unos cuantos metros frente a ella – Te hago la misma pregunta. –

Mujer, viendo su caja dorada – Ah, vaya... eres un Santo de la corte de Atena... que descuido ¿escuchaste todo lo que hablamos aquí? –

Máscara de la muerte, con una sonrisa diabólica – Sabes muchas cosas ¿no? –

Repentinamente, el muchacho se aseguró de colocarse su armadura dorada, ante la vaga sorpresa de la joven que lo miraba con desagrado.

Shaina traía entre sus brazos un par de bolsas de papel (¿nuevamente de compras?) las cuales, notablemente, estaban llenas hasta el tope de toda clase de cosas (¡la despensa!), por lo que tenía que poner mucha atención a lo que hacía y por dónde caminaba si no quería caerse y tirar todo.

Pronto llegó a la entrada del departamento de Seiya y, justo cuando hacía un par de peripecias para sacar las llaves de una bolsita que traía colgando de su brazo izquierdo, una voz conocida la izo voltearse a sus espaldas (con mucho cuidado para no tirar nada ¿ok?)

Kiki – ¡Oye Shaina! ¡Hola! –

Shaina – Pero si eres... – Moviendo un poco las bolsas para ver bien – ¡Kiki!... ¿Kanon?... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?... –

Kiki – Ya nos íbamos cuando vimos a alguien llegar frente al departamento... y luego nos dimos cuenta de que eras tú... –

Shaina – A-ja... ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso sucedió algo en el Santuario? –

Kiki, acercándose seguido por Kanon – Pues... –

Si había que hacerla hablar, sería por la fuerza, no iba a andarse con sonzadas de ética ni mucho menos, debía obtener rápidamente la información deseada antes de que esta necia tuviera la oportunidad de pedir ayuda y entonces las cosas pudieran llegar a complicarse...

Máscara de la muerte – No sé quién seas… ¡pero prepárate! –

Mujer – ¿Me hablas a mi en ese tono? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿A quién más?… –

Mujer – ¿Seguro? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Segurísimo! –

Mujer – ¿Por qué te pusiste tu armadura? –

Máscara de la muerte– ¡Porque me gusta darle de porrazos a alguien con ella puesta!… – sonrisa diabólica – digamos que me encanta tener siempre la ventaja... –

Mujer – ¿Te atreverías? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Oh sí, a menos claro, que contestes correctamente un par de preguntas que tengo listas para ti... Como ¿por qué rayos están interesados en el Santuario y sus habitantes?... –

Mujer – No contestaré nada de un sujeto tan desagradable como tú. –

Máscara de la muerte – Entonces... ¡Prepárate porque estoy listo para hacerte hablar por la fuerza y no me importa si puedes defenderte o no...! –

Mujer – ... ¿y tu armadura piensa igual? –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿? –

Como reaccionando a las palabras de la mujer (o a otra cosa…) la armadura se desprendió del cuerpo de un impactado Máscara de la muerte, para luego ensamblare frente a él.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Aghhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡No puede ser esto otra vez! –

El muchacho comenzó a patear la armadura con indignación.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita! ¡¿Entonces para que me escoges desde un principio si de todas formas me ibas a estar haciendo estas escenitas! –

Mujer – No seas tan duro con ella… quizá, tan sólo quiera protegerte…–

Máscara de la muerte volteó a ver con odio a la mujer.

Los tres jóvenes veían la carta de Seiya, que ahora Shaina sostenía en su mano derecha (gracias, Kanon le había ofrecido ayuda con el super, por eso ya tiene una mano desocupada ¿bien?). Todavía permanecían fuera del departamento del santo de bronce.

De pronto, con cierta ira, la muchacha hizo bolita el papel y lo tiró al suelo.

Shaina – ¡Idiota! –

Kanon – Por lo menos sabemos a dónde van... –

Kiki – ¿Qué haremos ahora? –

Shaina, muy segura – Iremos al Santuario a enseñarle a ese tonto cómo se escriben los recados y las cartas! –

Kiki – Tendrías que calmarte antes –

Kanon, suspiro– Bueno, haz eso tú... – viendo a Kiki, consternado – pero si queremos regresar ya, debemos encontrar a Máscara de la muerte... –

Kiki – ¡No te preocupes! Eso déjamelo a... –

Un sonido poco común interrumpió a Kiki. Parecía como si un vidrio se hubiera roto dentro de la casa...

Y a parte del vidrio, lo más seguro era que la paciencia de Máscara de la muerte también se hubiera roto (o terminado para no ser tan poéticos). Desde que su armadura se había separado de él, se dedicó únicamente a observar a aquella mujer tan desagradable... No lo había notado, pero esta joven poseía un aura extraña... muy extraña, demasiado violenta, aunque no lo pareciera ella en su exterior...

Máscara de la muerte – (¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?…¿Por qué parece como si tuviera todo el control de las cosas?...) –

La muchacha veía al santo de Cáncer con el mismo repudio, parecía detestar a los personajes déspotas y aparentemente tontos, que se atrevían a hacer tales actos de violencia sin pensar en las consecuencias... claro, por eso el mundo de los mortales estaba como estaba.

Mujer, arqueando la ceja – Te perdonaré por esta vez... pero jamás te atrevas a volverle a alzar el puño a una diosa... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Diosa? – burlón – Ahora resulta... –

Mujer – ¡¡A callar muchachito impertinente! –

Máscara de la muerte, molesto por lo de "muchachito" – ¡¡Estarás ciega, ¡¡si me veo más viejo que tú! –

Mujer – ¡¡¡No me alces la voz! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡¡¡Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana! –

Silencio y miradas de "te reto a muerte"...

Mujer – Jm, ahora no tengo tiempo para ponerme a jugar contigo, necesito hacer cosas más importantes... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Te burlas de mi! –

Mujer – Uhm... – muy segura – Sí. –

Máscara de la muerte, rojo del coraje – ¡¡¡¡Aggghhh! –

Mujer, sonriendo – Nos veremos después…–

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡Mejor nunca! –

La mujer se había desvanecido. Mascara de la muerte, se quedó trabado del coraje, pensando, analizando y hasta tratando de tranquilizarse...todo sucedió tan rápido, y por más que lo intentaba no podía darle coherencia a las cosas... y continuó así, con el cerebro a punto de estallarle, hasta que se le prendió el foco y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al lado de sus dos compañeros de viaje...

Máscara de la muerte – Ah, pero ya verá esa bruja cuando la vuelva a ver... –

El joven miró con ojos furiosos a su armadura. Le ordenó entonces que regresara a la urna y... ¡no lo hizo!... ¿?

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¡¿Cómo cangrejos... –

Lo intentó de nuevo y... ¡¡Maldición, no le hacía caso!

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Pues qué rayos te pasa! –

Y emitiendo un brillo incandescente, la armadura salió volando a toda velocidad rumbo al Santuario.

Máscara de la muerte, furioso – ¡¡¡GENIAL! ¡¡Era lo único que me faltaba! ¡¡¡¡TE ODIO MALDITA ARMADURA DESOBEDIENTE! –

Dentro de la casa no había nadie... pero Shaina sabía que aquel ruido no había sido un mero accidente... algo no andaba bien. Pronto, y con ayuda de Kiki, descubrió que el ruido había provenido, efectivamente, de una ventana rota... ¿pero con qué se había roto?... no había piedras, o de perdida algún pájaro despistado que pudiera haberse estrellado contra esta... Además, la ruptura era extraña... demasiado redonda, nada irregular, como si alguien hubiera lanzado una especie de "ken"... podría ser...

Kiki, viendo, consternado – Yo... creo saber a que se debe esto... –

Shaina – Pues habla. –

Kiki – Fue debido a un poder psíquico que se acaba de activar cerca de aquí... Un paso entre dimensiones... –

Kanon – ¿Cómo? –

Kiki, movimiento negativo – Debo asegurarme... y para eso, necesito consultarlo con mi maestro... – viendo a Kanon – Regresemos al Santuario, creo que Máscara de la muerte estará bien por su cuenta... ¿Kanon? –

Kanon, viendo por la ventana – ¿Qué es aquello? –

Los tres se asomaron: Una estela de luz dorada viajaba a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia un lugar bien conocido por los tres.

Kiki – No puede ser... ¡¿No era esa la armadura de Cáncer! –

Kanon – Lo es... quizá Máscara de la muerte tenga problemas... –

Kiki – ¡Pues hay que ayudarlo! –

Kiki se volteó rápidamente, quizá con la idea de teleportarse, sin embargo, acabó estrellándose contra... su compañero, es decir Máscara de la muerte que había aparecido de repente atrás del trío.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Fíjate lo que haces inútil! –

Shaina – Máscara de la muerte... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no debí haber entrado sin tocar antes a la puertota que dejaron abierta? –

Shaina – No iba a decir eso... Vimos a tu armadura volando hacia el Santuario. –

Máscara de la muerte – Lo sé... déjenla, ya se las verá conmigo cuando nos encontremos allá. Por ahora, debemos regresar lo más pronto posible... –

Kanon – ¿Qué sucedió? –

Máscara de la muerte – Creo empezar a entender muchas cosas... y el resultado no es nada conveniente para nosotros. –

Los tres – ... –

Máscara de la muerte – Es posible que alguien este tratando de empezar un altercado contra el Santuario... y parece ser que de alguna forma quieren involucrar a Ayoros. –


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. El dios que forjó las armaduras.**

Mu – Quizá lo que necesitas es un quiropráctico Camus. –

Ayoria – No puedo creer que incluso nosotros, los caballeros, estamos a expensas de este tipo de cosas. –

Mu y Ayoria acompañaban a Camus en su agonía... (bueno, no es para tanto).

Ayoria continuamente pensaba que el templo de Acuario era la casa más fría que podía existir... y a menudo le atribuía a ese clima la horrorosa enfermedad de Camus (aunque no tenía en cuenta cosas como el hecho de que Camus venía de haber vivido y entrenado, toda su vida, en climas fríos, y él no; o que sus signos eran totalmente opuestos, siendo Acuario aire y Leo fuego...-nada que ver pero sirve de cultura general n n-).

Camus, tendido en su cama – Lo que necesito es reposo... –viendo a los otros dos– y que me dejen en paz. –

Mu, serio y tranquilo – Vamos Camus, no seas tan necio. Si hubieras aceptado mi ayuda desde el principio quizá no estarías sufriendo tanto ahora. –

Camus, puntualizando – Tú no eres doctor, Mu... –

Mu – Sí lo soy... reparo armaduras, y estas son seres vivientes. –

Camus – ... –

Ayoria – Mu, no es lo mismo una armadura que una persona por muy seres vivos que sean... –viendo a Mu – quizá Camus tiene razón... –sonrisa maliciosa– lo que deberíamos hacer es dejarlo sólo para que descanse y haga las cosas como pueda... –

Ayoria parecía tener una especie de "plan" para hacer entrar en razón a Camus (Mmm vaya - . -), cosa que Mu captó de inmediato luego de ver los gestos, entre burlones, entre serios, del santo de Leo.

Mu, siguiendo el juego – ¿Pero quién le ayudará a cocinar? –

Camus – ¿? –

Ayoria – Es como preguntarse cómo irá al baño... –

Camus – ·· –

Mu – ¿Cómo le va a hacer si tiene que cambiarse los vendajes? –

Camus – ... –

Ayoria – ¿Qué pasaría si se le acalambran de nuevo las piernas? –

Camus – ¬ ¬ –

Mu – ¿Y si quiere bañarse? –

Camus – ¡! –

Ayoria – O peinarse... –

Camus – ¡¡! –

Mu – Sufrirá mucho tratando de acomodar sus cobijas y almohadas en esta época de frío... –

Camus – –

Ayoria– No puede ponerse los zapatos ni la ropa... tendría que andar todo el día en pijama o... desnudo... –

Camus – ¡0o! –

Mu y Ayoria se voltearon a ver.

Mu – Ahora que lo dices, quizá Camus tenga razón... –

Ayoria – Es cierto creo que nada de eso es tan difícil, él puede sólo... –

Ayoria y Mu dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida.

Ayoria, despidiéndose con las manos – Ya sabes Camus, nuestros mejores deseos. –

Mu, con una sonrisa pícara – Siempre puede ayudarte Shura si de verdad lo necesitas...–

Para este momento, Camus ya había pensado mejor las cosas...

Camus – ¡Ok, ya entendí vengan acá! –

Nuevamente, Ayoria y Mu estaban ahí plantados frente a Camus con una sonrisa traviesa y victoriosa.

Camus, guardando compostura – Ustedes ganan; sí, necesito un poco de ayuda, esta bien... ¡Pero que ni se les vaya a ocurrir andar diciendo por ahí que me tienen que ayudar en tantas... "cosas"!... ¡¿Entendieron! –

Mu y Ayoria – Como tu digas... –

Los miró unos minutos con recelo.

Camus – Por cierto Mu, antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar... hay algo que Saori quería que te diera... sólo que han sucedido muchas cosas... –

Mu – ¿Eh? –

Camus dio a entender a Mu dónde debía buscar. Enseguida (dentro de una gaveta), el joven logró encontrar las bolsitas de cuero cuya existencia había puesto en riesgo la dignidad de Camus, al haber sido estas las causantes de que su salud empeorara.

Ayoria, observando curioso – ¿Qué es Mu?... –

Mu, sonriendo –... –Abriendo una bolsita– Son polvos de estrellas... Saori tenía unos pocos en su poder... cuando supo, hace poco, que yo ya no tenía, muy amablemente me los ofreció anteponiendo que a ella no le servirían de mucho. –

Camus – Y tú muy quitado de la pena los aceptaste. –

Ayoria – Pero ¿cómo es que la señorita Saori tendría algo así?... –

Mu – ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace siete años? Cuando regresamos del Hades... ¿que nuestras armaduras habían sido completamente destruidas y que aún las armaduras sagradas de Shiryu y los otros volvieron a su normalidad?... –

Camus – Es verdad, un día Saori dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa... y las armaduras doradas habían sido reparadas...¿Acaso fuiste tú quien las reparó Mu? –

Mu movió negativamente la cabeza.

Ayoria, rascándose la cabeza – Ahora que lo pienso, nunca se nos ocurrió preguntar, dimos por hecho que tú las habías reparado... Pero, si no fuiste tú... entonces ¿quién lo hizo? –

Mu – Les diré lo que sucedió... Aquel día, muchos de ustedes estaban agotados y permanecieron inconscientes durante mucho tiempo... Sólo yo logré levantarme junto con Aldebarán luego de unas horas... Afrodita y Máscara de la muerte, por su parte, eran quienes le ayudaron a la señorita Saori a cargarnos y colocarnos en sitios donde pudiéramos descansar... –

Ayoria – ¿Eh? ¿Y ellos, cómo es que estaban de pie? –

Mu – No lo sé en realidad... Quizá los únicos que lo saben, son ellos mismos y Atena; después de todo, ella fue quien los sacó del Hades junto con todos nosotros... –

Camus – Oigan, se están desviando del tema–

Mu – Es cierto Camus... ¿En qué me quedé? – pensando – ¡Oh sí, hablando de Afrodita: Luego de un par de días, el Santuario recibió una visita bastante inesperada... recuerdo que Afrodita dijo no estar listo para otra batalla... pero para nuestra suerte, el visitante venía en son de paz... –

Camus – ¿Y de quién se trataba? –

Mu – Se trataba de Hefesto, dios de la metalurgia. –

Ayoria y Camus – ¡¡¿Qué- qué! –

Mu, bajando la mirada – Así es... –

Recordando: "Había llegado por la mañana, muy temprano; de hecho aún no había rastros del Sol, pero las estrellas ya escaseaban en el cielo. Afrodita y yo hacíamos guardia en el templo de Aries y Atenea nos acompañaba por esos momentos. De pronto apareció su presencia, un cosmos aterrador y poderoso...

Mu – Viene hacia acá... –

Afrodita – Maldición... Si viene en plan de guerra, no estamos listos para pararnos frente a frente, nos destruirá, estamos en pésimas condiciones... –

Mu – Trata de tranquilizarte Afrodita... aún no sabemos de qué se trata... –

Afrodita – ¡¿Y acaso tu estarías preparado de cualquier forma, sea o no un enemigo!... ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos, maldición!... Te seré sincero... yo no estoy listo para otra batalla... No, ¿entiendes? –

Mu – Afrodita... –

Saori – Tranquilícense los dos. –

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras, llenas de calma, nos tranquilizaron. La señorita Saori se colocó entonces delante de nosotros, y se mantuvo templada y paciente hasta que apareció aquel hombre... Era muy grande... portaba consigo un enorme martillo. No traía ninguna clase de armadura, tan sólo ropas viejas y desgastadas, y un delantal de cuero muy maltrecho... no parecía humano... Cuando estuvo frente a frente con Atena, nos dimos cuenta de que no había por qué preocuparnos...

Hefesto – Zeus salve a Atena, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra pura... mi hermana. –

Saori – ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué has venido? –

Hefesto – Soy Hefesto, hijo de Hera y Zeus y por lo tanto medio hermano de Atenea... –

Saori, sorprendida – ¿Hermano...? –

Hefesto – Así es...Y ahora contestaré la segunda pregunta: He venido porque mi querida madre, la diosa Hera, me lo ha pedido. –

Saori – ¿Hera? ... –movimiento negativo– No lo entiendo... –

Hefesto – Deberías estar al tanto de las cosas Atena... pero como te veo dudar, tendré que explicar... y no es para que te asombres, pero tienes frente a ti al genio y artista que creó las armaduras sagradas de todos y cada uno de los guerreros y dioses del Olimpo y anexos... –

Nos quedamos en silencio... y yo, por mi parte, debo admitir, estaba muy emocionado... porque de alguna forma estaba claro que él era maestro de mis maestros... él fue quien enseñó al primero de los caballeros encargados de la metalurgia cómo reparar las armaduras que había creado..."

Realidad: Ayoria y Camus veían a Mu con completa atención... creo que hasta dejaron de respirar...

Ayoria – Entonces... la diosa Hera mando a Hefesto a reparar las armaduras de todos nosotros...? ¿Por qué haría algo así? –

Camus – ¿Eh?... ¿Qué tiene de extraño? –

Mu y Ayoria miraron con curiosidad a Camus... ¿no sabría de quiénes estaban hablando?... aunque, pensándolo bien, Camus no había entrenado en Grecia (mucho menos había nacido ahí si recordamos que es de nacionalidad francesa), y si había de conocer alguna clase de mito, quizá sería la de los romanos (que es lo mismo pero con otros nombres, osease que los romanos son la marca genérica de los griegos para tu mejor comprensión)...

Ayoria – Mira Camus, la diosa Hera, esposa de Zeus, es una mujer vengativa y despiadada que constantemente se enfada por culpa de los amoríos de su esposo... Según la mitología griega, Zeus era un lidivinoso de lo peor y continuamente tenía hijos e hijas con otras diosas y con mujeres mortales... Hefesto es hijo legítimo de los dos dioses supremos... pero Atena no lo es, y Hera, por lo tanto, no debe tenerle mucha simpatía, porque aparte de todo, resultó ser la hija predilecta de Zeus debido a su astucia y tenacidad en batalla. –

Camus, poniéndole una mala cara – No me refería a eso... conozco perfectamente la mitología griega, sería muy ilógico servir a Atena sin conocer sobre sus orígenes... a lo que me refería, era al hecho de que, después de todo y aunado al paso del tiempo, Atena a servido fielmente a Zeus y a la misma Hera a mantener el orden en el mundo mortal... así que, en cierto modo, la debilidad de Atena sería también la debilidad para Zeus y Hera contra otros dioses... ¿o me equivoco? –

Mu – Sí, Camus tiene razón... Aunque yo no había pensado en lo mismo... –

Recordando: "Pero nada de lo que pensamos parecía tener lugar en la cabeza de este dios, su respuesta no fue nada de lo que esperábamos...

Saori, si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba atónita – ¿Repararás todas las armaduras? –

Hefesto – Si quieres; sino, pues no. –

Saori – No es que no quiera pero... es tan repentino todo esto... –

Hefesto – La creación del cosmos y el mundo también fue repentino mi hermana... –

Saori, sonriendo amablemente –Tienes razón... –

Hefesto, encogido de hombros – No creas que yo lo entiendo del todo... Hera ha cambiado... y me dijo que si me había pedido ayuda para ti... era porque te debía un favor... –

Saori – ¿Un favor? –

Hefesto – Así es... ella dijo "Atena me trajo, alguna vez, un momento feliz"... –

Y acabada su conversación, Hefesto el herrero sacó todas sus herramientas y trabajó día y noche durante tres días. Las armaduras renacieron tan puras y vivas como antes... todas ellas... incluso aquellas que ya no tenían dueño... Luego de esto, el dios de la metalurgia se fue tan soberbiamente como había llegado..."

Realidad: Camus estaba recostado, viendo hacia el techo, imaginando toda aquella historia de Mu... Ayoria, por su parte, había acabado sentado en la cama donde Camus reposaba, a sus pies, haciendo aparentemente lo mismo que éste último... Mu, permaneció de pie, dándole el frente a sus dos compañeros (¿Quién dijo que los hombres no les gustaba el chisme?).

Ayoria – Que interesante... – recordando – ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con ese polvo de estrellas? –

Mu – Fue parte de las herramientas que utilizó Hefesto... le sobró este poco y se lo regaló a Atena diciéndole que quizá luego podría necesitarlos... Pero a ella se le había olvidado, hasta hace poco que salió a conversación el tema... –

Camus – ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas reparar algo? –

Ayoria – ¿No serán los platos de Shaka o sí? –

Mu – No, que va... –

Camus – ¿Entonces qué? –

Mu – Por muy ilógico que suene... la armadura dorada de Sagitario. –

Ayoria, viendo a Mu directamente – ¡¿Cómo, por qué! –

Camus, viendo a Mu también – No es posible... –inclinándose un poco– ha estado guardada en su templo todo este tiempo... –

Ayoria, desconcertado –No me digas que ahora resulta que Hefesto no la reconstruyó bien... –

Mu – No es eso... Pero el casco esta roto... aunque no sé con certeza cuanto tiempo lleve así; mi maestro fue quien se dio cuenta, y se lo comunicó a la señorita Kido antes de salir de nuevo... Luego ella me encargó repararla y ahí es donde entras tú, Camus... –

Camus, sarcasmo – Gracias... –

Ayoria – Que extraño... –pensando– Quizá podemos preguntarle a Ayoros cuando regrese... él debe haber notado en qué momento se rompió el casco de Sagitario, después de todo, es el único que frecuenta esa casa... –

Camus – Pues a mi me parece muy extraño todo esto... a menos que Hefesto no la haya reparado bien, como decía Ayoria, significaría que alguien con suficiente poder como para "romper" una armadura dorada, anduvo en el Santuario... ¿no creen que podría tratarse de la misma sombra que ayer se introdujo en el templo principal según Shura? –

Ayoria – ¿Pero si es así, por qué romper el casco de una armadura que aún no tiene dueño?... bueno, no que no lo tenga pero... ¡en fin, entienden a lo que me refiero ¿no es así? –

Mu – Tiene sentido... y al mismo tiempo no lo tiene... quizá la única que lo sepa, es la propia armadura de Sagitario... –

Mu parecía recordar algo, se calló de súbito, y guardo silencio; en seguida colocó una de sus manos sobre su barbilla (pensando ¿ah?), dio media vuelta y se movió un par de pasos hacia la salida (como si caminando fuera a bombearle más sangre al cerebro para pensar más rápido)... Luego se detuvo...

Ayoria – ¿Qué sucede Mu? –

Camus – ¿Te sientes bien?... –tronándole la espalda– porque yo no... –

Mu, sin ver a los otros dos – No lo había pensado, pero creo que será bueno que averigüe un poco más sobre lo que ocurre en Sagitario... –

Camus, adolorido – Claro, Sagitario... ¿Y por qué Sagitario? –

Mu – Una energía sin cosmos, una sombra sin energía... –

La frase de Mu dejo en silencio a sus dos compañeros. Aquellas palabras estaban muy de moda en el Santuario últimamente...

Ayoria – Entiendo... –

Camus –¿eh? ¿qué entiendes? –

Y Ayoria avanzó hasta colocarse a un lado de Mu.

Ayoria – Yo mismo iré al templo de Sagitario... –

Mu – ¿Eh?... Pero... ¿Por qué?... Es decir, puedo ir yo. –

Ayoria, viendo a Mu – Ya sé que fue tu idea... pero alguien tiene que quedarse para ayudarle a Camus... además... bueno... –

Mu, mirando la consternación de Aioria – Comprendo... –

Camus, desesperado, de fondo – Yo no... –

Mu – Pero cualquier cosa debes avisarme... ¿esta bien? –

Ayoria – No quiero faltarte al respeto Mu ¿pero por qué habría de hacerlo? –

Mu – Porque soy el que está más familiarizado con todo lo relacionado con las armaduras... –

Ayoria – De acuerdo... –avanzando– Quizá permanezca ahí un rato.. –viendo a los dos– Nos veremos... –

Dicho y hecho, Ayoria abandonó la onceava casa para luego dirigirse a la deshabitada y ahora lúgubre casa de Sagitario...

Mu, viendo a Ayoria desaparecer –(Si lo que pienso es cierto... todas estas cosas que han estado pasando sólo pueden significar una cosa... algo malo va a pasar...) –


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. Novena casa.**

A pocas horas de llegar a Grecia, Seiya se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al escribir la nota que había dejado para Shaina...

Seiya, chasqueando los dedos –Se me olvidó decirle que seguramente no regresaría a Japón en un buen tiempo... –

Ikki, sarcástico como de costumbre – No te preocupes; después de leer tu ridícula nota, ni le va a importar. –

Seiya – ¿Eh? ¿Ridícula? –

Los muchachos habían alcanzado lugares en el último vuelo a las islas griegas. Debido a que los lugares eran nada más dobles, por ser éste un vuelo comercial muy sencillo, se habían tenido que acomodar por parejas: de atrás hacia delante, Seiya viajaba con Shiryu (que original), Shun con Ikki (lo siento, mi cerebro actualmente esta estancado) y finalmente Hyoga con Ayoros (bueno, algo nuevo había de salir).

Shun – Seiya, no le hagas caso a Ikki. Sólo trata de molestarte... –

Hyoga – Pues últimamente el malhumor de Ikki nos esta costando demasiada paciencia.–

Ikki – Ah, vaya, no recuerdo haberte invitado a la conversación pato subdesarrollado...–

Hyoga – ¿Lo ven? –

Shiryu, serio – Ustedes dos no deberían estar peleando; ya están bastante grandecitos como para empezar con esas cosas. –

Ikki, desenfadado – Bah... dile a Seiya, él empezó. –

Seiya se queda con cara de cara de "what?"

Hyoga – bwam – bostezando– como sea... tu también andas muy susceptible Shiryu... –

Shiryu, sin darle importancia – "Equis". –

Shun, pensando – Quizá sea solamente que todos nosotros hemos cambiado... –

Ikki, sarcasmo – Claro, somos hombres "maduros". –

Shiryu –bastaaaa... –

Hyoga, divertido – Dile a Seiya, él empezó. –

Seiya – ¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! –

Ikki – ¿Lo ves Shiryu? Cada vez que puede nos hecha pleito. –

Seiya – ·· –

Un minuto de silencio...

Shun – Por cierto Hyoga, ¿cómo esta Ayoros? –

Hyoga – Bien, dormido. –viéndolo– Parece que esta soñando con cosas muy agradables... –

Mientras tanto, la tarde empezaba a caer sobre el Santuario, pintando en el suelo toda clase de siluetas; una de estas, bajaba apaciblemente las escaleras que conectaban la casa de Capricornio (actualmente vacía) con la de Sagitario (actualmente igual de vacía). Se trataba de Ayoria, quien, luego de haber hablado con Mu, decidió bajar a la novena casa para hacer una serie de "investigaciones" (por si no recordabas el capítulo anterior).

Conforme Ayoria descendía, le iban llegando más y más pensamientos a la mente:

La famosa casa de Sagitario, era recinto de aquel personaje digno de portar la armadura del mismo signo y que siempre había estado rodeada de misterios, y en algún pasado, intrigas e incluso muertes.

No era, sin embargo, de la necesidad de Ayoria saber sobre los caballeros de Sagitario que generación tras generación habían ocupado esta casa... en realidad, sólo le interesaba uno, y ese era, obviamente, su hermano Ayoros.

Desde muy pequeño, Ayoria recordaba el escalofrío que le ocasionaba el siquiera acercarse a esta casa siempre llena de trampas y laberintos; la única de las doce casas zodiacales en la que no podías entrar "sólo porque sí", debías conocerla bien si no querías acabar como un recuerdo más entre sus peligrosas paredes.

El muchacho caminaba ahora hacia el centro de la casa, donde, seguramente, le esperaba la inanimada armadura de Sagitario. Según Saga, una armadura poderosa; según Seiya, una armadura con vida propia; y según muchos otros, una armadura milagrosa. Lo cierto es que, todas las armaduras tenían vida propia (aunque ninguna había sido tan "carismática" como esta que iba y venía a su voluntad... bueno, en realidad, según Zeus, Ayoros desde un plano "superior" era el que la controlaba...). Para el caso, Ayoria estaba buscando esta preciada armadura por una sola razón; debía ver con sus propios ojos aquello que Mu les había dicho a él y a Camus (por si se te había olvidado el resumen del capítulo anterior)... ¿por qué una armadura dorada estaría rota así por que sí? A menos claro que, de alguna forma, esta misma armadura tuviera algo que ver con la susodicha sombra sin energía y sin cosmos...

Luego de haber recorrido más de la mitad del camino, Ayoria empezó a darse cuenta de lo grande que era esta casa... demasiado grande en realidad...

Ayoria – ¿Eh?... ¿qué es aquello? –

De repente, y luego de voltear a ver uno de los muros de la casa para cerciorarse de que no andaba dando vueltas (¿mencione que sentía que esta casa era demasiado grande?), Ayoria descubrió lo que parecían ser unos "dibujos" pintados en la pared...

Ayoria: (Inclinándose frente al muro) Ah, vaya (picardía) A Máscara de la muerte le dará mucho gusto darse cuenta de que su casa no es la única en la que Ayoros pinta.

En efecto, los primeros trazos de Ayoros (prácticas para su obra de arte en Cáncer) se encontraban en Sagitario.

Al parecer, Kanon había instruido muy bien al niño en el arte de los "super-deformed", ya que Ayoros había pintado un batallón completo ahí, que incluía a todos los santos de Atena (conocidos por el niño ¿bien?), cada uno en una actitud muy característica: Aldebarán, muy grande con varias pesas y cuernos y un cuerpo muy ancho; Mu, con cuatro ojos (desde la percepción de Ayoria; la verdad es que los otros dos eran los puntos de su frente); Shaka, dormido (¿?); Milo comiendo y Camus aventándole un enorme trozo de... ¿glaciar?...

Ayoria se detuvo un momento para reírse de aquello; Ayoros parecía ser muy perceptivo, ya que Camus y Milo peleaban mucho, y sería realmente divertido ver aquel dibujo en vivo... ¿y qué más había?

Ayoria siguió observando uno a uno los dibujos, encontrándose a continuación con Máscara de la muerte con cuernos y lanzando llamas por la boca; también estaban el viejo maestro con "Cinco Picos" de fondo, porque cuando Ayoros fue con Shiryu allá, quedo prendado del lugar; los gemelos Saga y Kanon, no podían faltar, los dos con la misma cara, los mismos gestos, el mismo peinado, los mismos colores... hey, el niño era buen copista; también puso a los santos de bronce todos juntos en bola como de costumbre; ¡ah claro, Ayoria se encontró a si mismo seguido de un corazón y luego la cara de Marín... ¡! ¡¿qué!...

Ayoria, sonrojado – ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocu... –

Un momento... ahí había algo que para nada le gustó a Ayoria (y no era el corazón)... más abajo, alejado de todos los dibujos "lindos", había uno que le erizó los pelos a Ayoria... un recuadro negro, el crayón estaba muy tallado y en verdad, si no te fijabas bien, parecía un agujero... pero no, era un dibujo... y dentro del recuadro estaban esos ojos rojos, siniestros, quizá como los que Shura y Saga les habían descrito... pero entonces... por qué Ayoros...

Ayoria quedó en silencio; de pronto, un ruido resonó con plenitud dentro de esta casa... Era como un coro... y Ayoria conocía bien esa resonancia...

Ayoria, viendo el fondo de la casa – Es... el canto de las armaduras... –

El muchacho corrió para alcanzar el centro de la casa, dejando aquellos dibujos para después.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrarse con la armadura de Sagitario... se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba sola: Se encontraba dándole el frente a la armadura de Cáncer (¿?) y ambas emitían aquel canto metálico, y brillaban con los acordes del mismo, haciendo aquello un espectáculo...

Corriendo a la velocidad de la luz (woopie! ¡Que divertido!), Máscara de la muerte (hablando de...) y Kanon habían llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al Santuario (¿Un abrir y cerrar de ojos sucede a la velocidad de la luz?).

Máscara de la Muerte, viendo a Kanon – Bien, parece que nos falta algo... –burlón– ¡Ah claro, olvide que ese mocoso y la mujer no tienen nuestra velocidad... –

Kanon –...–

Máscara de la muerte – Ugh, que aburrido eres, no entiendes mis bromas. –

Kanon – No. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¬¬ aburrido –

Kiki – Sin embargo, estás en un error. –

Máscara de la muerte volteó con gran sorpresa al escuchar la voz del joven, sorprendiéndose aún más de verlo frente a ellos junto con Shaina, los dos muy tranquilos esperando sentaditos a la entrada del templo de Aries.

Máscara de la muerte, acercándose – ¡¿Pero esto cómo es posible! –

Shaina – Kiki nos teleportó hasta aquí. –

Máscara de la muerte, con la mirada ensombrecida – Maldito mocoso... –

Kanon – No perdamos más el tiempo... – pasando frente a ellos – Vamos, hay que comunicarle a los demás lo que ha pasado – viendo a Kiki, deteniéndose – Tú mientras busca a Mu y pregúntale sobre lo ocurrido en casa de Seiya. –

Kiki – ¡Sí señor! –

Acto seguido, Kiki desapareció al teleportarse de nuevo fuera de su alcance.

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Y por qué se teleporta? Tiene ahí enfrente su casota. –

Shaina – Mu no está en Aries. –

Máscara de la muerte – Ah...claro... Vaya con este hombre tan nefasto. –

Kanon – ¿Qué están esperando? – viendo a los otros dos – Estoy seguro de que los demás aún se tardarán en llegar al Santuario... confío en que cuidarán bien de Ayoros hasta entonces; – viendo directamente a Máscara de la Muerte – por lo tanto, nosotros tenemos bastante tiempo para que le hables a Atena y los demás sobre lo que nos dijiste en Japón... –

Máscara de la muerte – Genial... –

Los tres emprendieron su camino hacia el Templo Mayor...

Ayoria – ¿Qué estará haciendo la armadura de Máscara de la muerte aquí?... –

Ayoria se había quedado pasmado viendo aquellos dos artefactos cantar y brillar. Cada armadura hacía sus propios sonidos, y mientras una entonaba y resplandecía, la otra "escuchaba"...

Ayoria – Acaso están... ¿conversando? –

Bueno, a parte de los santos dorados, las armaduras también eran bien chismosas por lo que veo; aquello era el colmo.

En fin: Sin restarle demasiada importancia al acontecimiento, Ayoria trató de acercarse a las armaduras, especialmente a la de Sagitario, para ver el casco... y en efecto, estaba "tronado" exactamente en el centro, en la parte que cubre la frente; aquella hendidura no era nada discreta, ya que parecía que el artefacto iba a acabar de romperse en cualquier instante... eso ameritaba acercarse al máximo para investigar desde una mejor perspectiva; sin embargo, y estando a escasos dos metros de las dichosas armaduras, estas, de súbito, guardaron silencio. Ayoria se detuvo en seco y contempló con escalofríos cómo las dos armaduras empezaban a moverse lentamente... Ambas rechinaban en su rotación contra el suelo, ocasionando que al santo de Leo se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Una vez dándole el frente a Ayoria, se detuvieron y con la misma fuerza invisible con la que habían girado, ahora se colocaban en posiciones bastante agresivas: La armadura de Sagitario tensó su flecha sobre su arco en dirección al corazón de Ayoria, mientras que la de Cáncer alzó amenazante sus dos tenazas para abrirlas después con un rechinido estremecedor...

Ayoria, empapado en sudor – Esto no esta nada bien... –

Ayoria empezaba a imaginar lo sensacional que hubiera sido llevar su armadura puesta en aquel momento... por lo menos, con ella no tendría tanto miedo de que le atravesaran el corazón o le desprendieran la cabeza o los brazos... pero no, gran problema. Poco a poco, Ayoria procuró retroceder quietamente hacia atrás... no quería hacer ningún movimiento exagerado que pudiera poner de peor "humor" a las armaduras y atentar contra su vida... Esto pareció dar resultado, ya que conforme se alejaba Ayoria, las dos armaduras bajaban su guardia.

Una vez alejado lo suficiente, las armaduras volvieron a girar sobre su eje para verse nuevamente frente a frente y seguir "chismeando" cómodamente y sin interrupciones.

Ayoria – No puedo creerlo... ¡¿Se molestaron porque las interrumpí! –

Ayoria pensó en la posibilidad de ir corriendo por Máscara de la muerte y llevarlo para que él también viera aquel extraño comportamiento en su armadura (Ayoria pensaba que Máscara de la muerte había estado en el Santuario todo el tiempo) ... aunado a este impulso, también estaba la creciente curiosidad del muchacho por preguntarle a su hermano sobre el horrible dibujo en la pared, porque si Ayoros ya había tenido algún contacto con aquel "ser", ¿por qué jamás se lo había...

Ayoria, pensando a mil por hora –...Sus pesadillas... –

Hasta este punto de sus cavilaciones, Ayoria había empezado a editar su teoría sobre todo lo que podría haber estado ocurriendo en Sagitario (que ya llevaba de la mitad del fan fic para acá armándola) ...

Mientras tanto, Kanon y su comitiva ya se habían abierto camino hasta casa de Escorpión, donde Milo los recibió con curiosidad.

Durante su trayectoria hasta la octava casa, se hicieron a la tarea de recoger a todos los santos dorados con los que se iban topando... en realidad, nada más Aldebarán se había sumado a las filas... no había rastro de los demás... Aunque bueno, Kanon sabía que, seguramente, el viejo maestro estaría en el Templo Mayor, y lo más probable era que Mu también estuviera allí... pero entonces ¿dónde se encontraban Ayoria y Shaka?...

Milo – De Ayoria la verdad no he sabido mucho, más que estaba ayudando a Mu a cuidar de Camus; en cuanto a Shaka, acaba de pasar hace poco. Según tengo entendido, él iba hacia Sagitario. –

Máscara de la Muerte – ¿Sagitario? ¿Qué puede hacer una persona inteligente en Sagitario? –

Milo, encogido de hombros – ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?; quizá quiere meditar... –

El joven hizo una pausa para recordar que hace como tres o cuatro días se había topado con Afrodita en la novena casa, quien había ido, supuestamente, a aclarar sus ideas.

Aldebarán, concluyendo – Si Shaka fue a Sagitario, seguramente nos toparemos con él de cualquier forma, así que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino. –

Kanon – Aldebarán tiene razón... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Pues muévanse! Yo nada más los ando esperando a ver a qué hora se cansan de platicar y caminan. –

Aldebarán, viendo a Milo – ¿Vienes? –

Milo – Sí, ¿por qué no? –

El temor de Ayoria se incrementaba al ver que todas aquellas "casualidades" podían tener un eslabón que las uniera para convertirlas en un solo tema; de tener razón, todo lo malo que ocurría en el Santuario, tendría que ver con Ayoros... y desde luego, Ayoria no estaba dispuesto a que algo malo le ocurriera a su hermano... mucho menos a perderlo de nuevo.

Sólo quedaba un problema... ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Ayoria – (Lo primero será decirle a Mu lo que he descubierto; luego, debería traer a Máscara de la Muerte, de seguir aquí su armadura... Shura, Saga, Shion y la señorita Kido también deberían saberlo... y por supuesto, debo traer a Ayoros para escuchar su versión... sólo que para eso, debo esperar a que regrese...) –

En este punto de sus cavilaciones, Ayoria dio un respingo de alerta.

Ayoria – Pero... si todo lo que pienso es correcto... Ayoros correría peligro en el Santuario... – (De ser así, lo mejor será que permanezca con Hyoga o los demás, lejos de aquí; en Siberia o en donde sea, pero fuera de este lugar...) Debo prevenirlos antes de que regresen... –

El joven hizo un ademán de acuerdo consigo mismo y dio media vuelta para regresar a la entrada del templo de Sagitario... sólo que nunca llegó... Ni siquiera fue capaz de avanzar un metro cuando, luego de un ruido bastante seco que le causó un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Ayoria cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Ayoros se despertó de súbito. Estaba bastante intranquilo, y sin embargo, sabía que esta sensación no se debía a ninguna clase de "sueños falsos"... ya que, recordaba lo que estaba soñando, y era algo agradable... por lo menos hasta que tuvo esa emergencia por regresar a la realidad...

Volteó a su lado para encontrar a Hyoga profundamente dormido... y atrás, podía escuchar el coro de ronquidos de sus amigos... Luego, se concentró en la ventana y en lo que afuera se podía observar: Dentro de poco, llegarían a Grecia...


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII. El temor escondido de Shura**

Saori dejó escapar una ligera exclamación de sorpresa; había sentido, por un instante demasiado corto, algo muy desagradable, quizá de nuevo esa energía fría... pero esta vez, no había estado sola...

Shura – Atena, ¿qué sucede? –

Shura (Que recordamos que ya no se desprende del lado de Saori mas que bajo situaciones obviamente íntimas) se acercó de inmediato a su Diosa al ver esta reacción en ella. El joven estaba, como siempre, muy enérgico, buscando cualquier mínima insinuación para acabar con cualquier clase de "mal" que se dejara abatir sobre cualquier momento... y esto último lo sabía a la perfección Saori; por lo tanto, había procurado ser extremadamente discreta para evitar sobresaltos en el Santo de Capricornio... oh, pero bueno, cosas como esta siempre acababan ocurriendo, a Shura no se le escapaba ni una...

Saori, con voz pausada – Uhm... Shura... ¿podrías hacerme un favor…?–

Shura, extremadamente feliz – ¡Usted diga, yo obedezco! –

Saori, continúa con la voz pausada – Ehm... ¿podrías ir a Sagitario?... Es que… creo haber sentido algo extraño en esa casa. –

Shura no dijo ni pío al respecto.

Saori – ¿Por favor? –

El joven se inclinó de súbito frente a Saori.

Shura, con toda la cortesía del mundo – Lo lamento Atena, pero no puedo obedecer esa orden... Aunque me duela desobedecerla, temo que es imposible, porque he jurado permanecer a su lado hasta el día en que yo muera. –

Saori, suspirando con resignación –Shura... –

Shura, poniéndose de pie de un brinco – ¡Pero usted no se limite ni se preocupe! Saga irá con gusto. –

Y volteando a sus espaldas, ambos se encontraron con la mirada de un confundido Saga que acaba de entrar a la habitación del recinto sagrado de Atenea.

Saga – Eh... ¿Qué? –

Hasta este punto, era más que obvio que algo no andaba bien; la novena casa estaba totalmente impregnada con aquella espantosa energía sin cosmos y sin dueño, ocasionando incluso neblina y esa sensación tan congelante... y deprimente.

Aldebarán – ¿Creen que ese sujeto este aquí ahora? –

Milo – Es muy probable. Lo mejor será doblar precauciones... – viendo al fondo de la casa – Estén alertas... cualquier cosa puede salir de esa oscuridad... –

Y como si hubieran hecho una invocación, una silueta empezaba a emerger desde lo profundo de la oscuridad, marcando con ecos cada paso que daba.

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Gracias Milo! ¿Ahora qué? –

Aldebarán – ¡Ataquemos todos juntos! –

Kanon, irradiando tranquilidad – Esperen... creo que es Shaka. –

Y mientras todos permanecían con cara de what, Shaka fue la única cosa que salió a la luz en aquel pasillo profundo.

Shaka – Que milagro... –

Milo – ¡Shaka! –

Shaka – El mismo. –

Todos (ya deberías sabértelo de memoria) – ... –

Shaka – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Aldebarán – Nos dirigíamos a ver a Atena... ¿Tú qué haces? –

Shaka – Trataba de cruzar esta casa... pero como es la segunda vez que paso por aquí, creo que me voy a dar por vencido y regresaré a mi propia casa para retomar mis meditaciones. –

Milo, muy observador – Oye ¿qué es eso que traes ahí?

Shaka, mostrando – Mis platos, por supuesto... olvidé dejarlos en mi templo... otra razón para regresar... –

Y sin más palabras ni quejas ni sugerencias ni nada, Shaka continúo con su fuga...

Máscara de la muerte – Que tipo tan raro... para mi que estaba muy nervioso... – mirada ensombrecida – y esos platos... –

Milo – ¿habrá hecho algo malo? –

Shaina, interrumpiendo – Miren eso... –

Haciendo caso a las señales de la chica, los "galanes" voltearon a ver lo que ella estaba observando: Al fondo, había aparecido una luz dorada, muy tenue, que apenas podía competir con la neblina (aunque lo cierto era que esta había comenzado a desaparecer).

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Parece ser el destello de una armadura dorada! –

Y antes de acabar, Máscara de la muerte ya estaba corriendo como polilla a un foco de luz.

Milo – ¡Espera Máscara! –

Aldebarán – ¡Vamos con él! –

Otro que corría.

Kanon – ... –

Otro.

Shaina, viendo a Milo – Vayamos a ver. –

Una más.

Milo – ... –

Éste no agarró la onda y se tardó un poquito más, pero a final de cuentas acabó siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Aunque la conversación entre Saga y Shura había durado poco, fue bastante obvia y directa: Saga puso de patitas en la calle (las escaleras entre Sagitario y Capricornio) a Shura, gracias a su capacidad para hacer viajar a las personas de una dimensión a otra. Shura, sin embargo, se había quedado inconforme y muy molesto con su compañero; aún así, no era tan tonto como para desobedecerlo y menos cuando andaba de malas (Saga de malas equivale a xx), aunque la razón aún la desconocía (es decir, la razón del malhumor del santo de Géminis)...

Shura, optimista – Bien, por lo menos tengo mi armadura... –

Viendo su propio templo a sus espaldas, y el de Sagitario frente a él, el muchacho respiró profundamente y se prestó finalmente a cumplir con las órdenes de Saori.

Por su lado, Máscara de la muerte emitió un grito de incredulidad (en realidad fue un alarido de furia, pero como ya me la he cargado mucho con este pobre, trato de suavizar las cosas) al ver su (menos)preciada armadura brillando con debilidad en el fondo de la novena casa del Zodiaco. Aldebarán, Kanon y Shaina pronto lo alcanzaron y al descubrir lo mismo que el santo de Cáncer, armaron un coro muy desentonado de exclamaciones y preguntas como "¿Ya viste Máscara, ¡es tu armadura!" o ¿Es lo que creo que es?"

Máscara de la muerte, sarcástico – No me ayuden a pensar ¿quieren? –

Máscara de la muerte estaba bien consciente de que su armadura lo había dejado botado y que había regresado al Santuario (por la dirección hacia la que había volado); sin embargó nunca se imaginó que acabaría reposando en la casa equivocada... ¿Estaría envejeciendo la pobre, al punto de no darse cuenta de la diferencia entre casa de Cáncer y casa de Sagitario?... ¡Pues no! Porque él recordaba que ese "sujeto" las había reparado hace poco... entonces, debía haber otro motivo para que ella estuviera en ese lugar...

Y mientras los que habían llegado observaban con curiosidad la armadura de Cáncer, Milo ya mero los alcanzaba.

Milo, viéndolos a todos muy entretenidos – ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué están viendooooooooooooo... –

El joven tropezó de súbito y calló al suelo haciendo tanto estrépito que a sus compañeros no les quedó de otra más que voltearse a ver el oso del pobre muchacho. La neblina ya casi había desaparecido, así que el piso empezaba a ser visible.

Kanon, viendo indiferente a Milo boca abajo en el suelo – Deja de jugar Milo. –

Aldebarán, casi igual de indiferente – Sí, nos acabas de pegar un susto... –

Milo, alzando la mirada, indignado – Yo no pedí caerme... –

Shaina, la única decente en el lugar, fue quién acabó acercándose a Milo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Shaina – ¿Estás bien? –

Milo, hincándose, sobándose la frente – Sí gracias... Todo fue culpa de una estúpida roca, seguramente... –

Y levantándose de un brinco, el santo de escorpión se puso a patear todo el piso con la única intención de encontrar la roca que lo había hecho quedar en ridículo y de paso darle una buena madrina. No tardo mucho en encontrar el objeto en cuestión y le dio un par de buenos puntapiés mientras le maldecía.

Aldebarán, viendo a Milo patear por debajo de la niebla – Mmm, lo que quiera que este pateando suena como un costal de papas. –

Por fin, la neblina se había extinto, ya tan sólo quedaba el frío.

De repente, calló sobre los presentes un silencio bastante incómodo. Al notarlo, Máscara de la muerte volteó como por inercia, para ver por qué luego de tantos gritos y patadas, Milo y los demás se habían quedado mudos. Al principió, no vio nada fuera de lo normal, mas que a Milo como en pausa, y este detalle fue precisamente el que lo obligó a fijarse en los pies del Escorpión... ahí yacía el cuerpo inanimado (y actualmente pateado) de Ayoria. Y para completar la escena, a unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha del pobre santo de Leo, se encontraba lo que seguramente hubiera sido la armadura de Sagitario... antes de quedar hecha trocitos; estaba completamente destruida.

–¡OH POR DIOS! –

Shura entró corriendo a escena por el otro lado, encontrándose con el estremecedor momento: Milo a punto de aplastar la cabeza de Ayoria contra el suelo, los demás sin habla, la armadura de Sagitario destruida y un frío de congelador.

Shura, corriendo hacia ellos – ¡Milo ¿pero qué has hecho! ¡Dime por qué! –

En el "por qué" Shura ya estaba empujando a Milo para alejarlo de Ayoria, motivo por el cual, luego de perder el equilibrio, el santo de Escorpión fue a estamparse boca abajo nuevamente con el suelo.

Shaina, reaccionando – ¡Espera un momento Shura! Milo no tuvo la culpa... –

Shura – ¡¿A qué no! ¡Si lo he pillado con las manos en la masa!... bueno... con los pies en Ayoria... en fin, ¿me explico? –

Kanon, acercándose – Pero ella tiene razón. –

Aldebarán, sin moverse –Es cierto, Ayoria estaba en el suelo cuando llegamos... sólo que no lo habíamos visto hasta que Milo se tropezó con él... –

Shura – ¡¿Ah sí! ¡Entonces veo que también pueden explicarme eso! –

El joven señaló los restos de la armadura de esa casa. Todos negaron con la cabeza... aunque luego se acordaron del "otro" detalle raro en esa casa y voltearon a ver a Máscara de la muerte y a su armadura.

Máscara de la muerte, captando el mensaje – ¡Ah no, sé que mi armadura es vulgar y desobediente, ¡pero jamás se atrevería a destruir a una de sus compañeras! –

Aldebarán – ¿Entonces por qué está aquí? –

Máscara de la muerte – Pues eh... –

Kanon – Tu mismo dijiste en Japón que se estaba comportando de forma extraña. –

Máscara de la muerte – Sí pero... –

Shura – Además, destruir una armadura dorada es muy difícil... a menos que el trabajo sucio lo haga otra armadura dorada... –

Shaina, viendo a Shura medio escéptica – ¿En serio? –

Shura, pensando – Bueno... en realidad, sólo es una teoría. –

Shaina – ... –

Máscara de la muerte – ... –

Milo, levantándose adolorido – Oigan ¿Puedo opinar? –

Atención de todos...

Milo – Creo que deberíamos llevar a Ayoria a que lo revise algún médico... de cerca, no se ve muy bien... además, me duele la nariz, creo que me la rompí... –

Shura – ¡Cierto! La prioridad ahora es Ayoria... veamos, ¿qué hacer?... –viendo a Aldebarán – Oye Aldebarán, ¿podrías llevarlo con Mu? Él se encuentra ahora en Acuario cuidando de Camus... –viendo a Shaina– Oye muchacha ¿tú podrías ayudarle a Milo, por si pierde mucha sangre en el camino no se quede botado en las escaleras?... –

Milo – ¬¬ No es para tanto... –

Shura, viendo a Kanon – Kanon, tú, si me haces favor, ¿podrías ir a avisarle a Atena lo que ocurre aquí?... –

Kanon – ¿Y tú qué harás? –

Shura – Yo –grandeza– Me quedaré a recolectar más pruebas. –

Kanon – ¿Pruebas de qué? –

Shura – De... lo que sea (Con tal de no estar batallando con Saga y su malhumor, todo es bueno) –

Máscara de la muerte, viendo a los demás – Yo me quedo también, para tratar de ver si puedo llevarme mi armadura de regreso a Cáncer. –

Kanon – Como quieras; pero no se te olvide que tienes que ir a hablar con Atena. Lo que nos dijiste, me parece importante Máscara de la muerte... –

Máscara de la muerte – Sí, claro... no te preocupes, sí lo voy a hacer... –

Estando así todos de acuerdo (aparentemente), cada uno hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Al final, solamente quedaron Shura y Máscara de la muerte en Sagitario.

Shura, viendo alejarse a los demás – Oye, Máscara de la muerte... –viendo a su compañero– ¿De qué hablaba Kanon? –

Máscara de la muerte– De algo que... a ti no te importa... –

Shura – ... –

Máscara de la muerte – Escucha bien Shura, entiende esto: mientras estemos aquí, tú haces lo que tengas que hacer, yo hago lo que tenga que hacer y "no platicamos", ¿bien, porque la verdad, me aburres. –

Shura – ¡Infeliz! ¡Yo no trataba de hacerte plática!... – sarcástico – Sólo me había llamado la atención que por primera vez en tu vida tuvieras algo "importante" que decir. –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡A-ja! ¡ya lo entiendo! Nada más te quedaste a molestar. –

Shura – ¡Tú fuiste el que se quedó ¿o no lo recuerdas barbaján! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Fue por mi armadura! –

Shura – ¡Fue porque tienes cargos de conciencia, porque tu patética armadura destruyó la de Sagitario...! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Eso no es verdad! –

Shura – ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Traidores siempre serán traidores! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando! –

Para este momento, Shura había levantado su brazo derecho en el aire, amenazando con este a Máscara de la muerte.

Shura – Claro, eso sí tendría sentido. ¡Habla de una vez, confiesa ¿Acaso no mandaste a tu armadura a hacer todo esto! ¡¿Acaso no pensabas desde un principio hacerle daño a Ayoria! Saga nos contó como te pusiste cuando te mandaron a ti a buscar a Ayoros y no a él ¡Que no querías ir, que no te importa! –

Máscara de la muerte – (Pues cuanta comunicación) ... – Furioso, entre dientes – Pero sabes una cosa... Tú eres el menos indicado para hablarme así... –

Shura – ¿¡Qué?... ¡No te oigo! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Que tú ni deberías siquiera hablar!... – serio – Yo no lastimé a Ayoria... jamás, ni siquiera lo pensé y además, sería algo realmente estúpido de mi parte ¿no crees?... pero tu Shura – regresa la sonrisa sarcástica – ¿Acaso tú no fuiste el que hace más de veinte años acabó con la vida de Ayoros?... –

Shura – ¡! –

Máscara de la muerte – Y mira que seguramente fue bajo las mismas circunstancias... Saga habla, y ustedes bailan como perros falderos. –

Shura – ¡Callate! –

Máscara de la muerte – Dime una cosa Shura ¿no puedes distinguir entre lo que sucede y lo que no?... Eres tan sentimental, que pierdes la cabeza fácilmente... porque si no fuera así, seguramente te habrías preguntado porqué en aquel momento Ayoros corría con ese bebé en brazos... –

Shura – ¡¿Qué!... ¡¿Acaso tu... –

Máscara de la muerte – Vaya, creo que hasta yo lo pensé, lo sabía aunque no nos lo hubieran dicho directamente... Pero tú... no, y eso que supuestamente lo admirabas... ¡sí como no, tanto que lo atacaste por la espalda y luego lo remataste usando al mismo bebé de "pretexto"! –

Shura – ¡Basta! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡¿Basta de qué! ¡esto apenas comienza...! –

Shura – ¡Oh ya cállate maldito crustáceo!... – viendo al suelo – ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿qué no lo sé?... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿?... –

Shura – Máscara de la muerte... – viéndolo a la cara – he vivido siete años con eso... temiendo cada día lo mismo... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Eh? ¿lo mismo? (O-oh...esto no me gusta nada, Shura ya puso cara de perro regañado... oh-no, de nuevo no... se va a empezar a...) –

Shura – Esos recuerdos... mis recuerdos... los de Ayoros... –

Máscara de la muerte – Deprimir –

Shura – Lo que me angustia es que... si él supiera, si él recordara... ¿Tú qué crees que haría?... Ese es mi temor más grande... Que alguien, especialmente nuestro Ayoros... me odie. –

La casa de Sagitario retomó su habitual silencio. Máscara de la muerte podía ver como Shura seguía atormentándose por lo mismo, a pesar de aparentar siempre lo contrario, porque el joven de Capricornio siempre lucía seguro de si mismo... bueno, no siempre.

¿Qué hacer ahora?... detestaba esas cosas, pero de alguna forma sentía demasiada pena por su compañero y sabía que no debía dejarlo así (después de todo era su culpa que se sintiera tan mal)... Bueno, había que pensar en algunas palabras reconfortantes:

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Tonto! –

¡Ouh! Muy mal.

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Qué acaso no has pensado que seguramente a nuestro Ayoros ya ni le va a importar? ¿cómo va a recordar algo si ya se murió?... no creo que eso sea posible, es como borrón y cuenta nueva... –

Shura – Creo que yo pensaba lo mismo; sin embargo – bajando su brazo – hace unos días, me encontré con Afrodita que venía, por lo que le entendí, de haber hablado con Atena... según él, se iría un par de días, y no quiso decirme a dónde; sin embargo, me comentó algo que... – suspiro – Me dijo que el Santuario ya no sería un lugar seguro, aún para Atena... y también, que cuidara de Ayoros... y que no le permitiera recordar nada... –

Máscara de la muerte – ¿Recordar nada?... (Ese "Afro" tan loco... nada más anda perturbando a los vecinos...) Ya veo... –

Shura bajó la mirada y guardó silencio; al parecer, ya estaba cansado de discutir y pensar, así que mejor omitió comentarios en adelante.

Máscara de la muerte, viendo a su compañero cabizbajo – Con que dijo eso... (Bien, comienzo a entender la psicosis de Shura con respecto a proteger a Atena... y también, por qué no encontré a Afrodita el día que quería molestarlo. Mmm, ese cara de niña sabe algo y sin embargo no quiso comentarlo con nadie... ¿qué estará tramando?...) ¿Mmm? –

Máscara de la muerte alzo la vista de repente; había escuchado algo... quizá ¿música?... parecían...

Shura – ¿Coros?... – viendo a Máscara de la muerte – ¿Puedes escucharlos, son los coros de la armaduras... –

Máscara de la muerte volteó a ver su armadura, esta estaba brillando... y cantando, de nuevo... y no era todo, sino que los coros incrementaban no sólo su volumen... sino también su "cantidad"...

Shura – ¡Aghh! ¡Mi armadura esta brillando también! –

Máscara de la muerte, viendo a Shura – ¡¿Qué... –

Un resplandor súbito cegó a los dos muchachos. No pudieron ver nada, tan sólo escuchar los coros de las armaduras (síp, los mismos que estaba escuchando Ayoria pero aumentados por diez), y después de eso, ya no supieron nada más...


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV. Todas las teorías.**

–"¿Ayoria?" –

Las imágenes eran muy borrosas, y los sonidos, opacos... no podía recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado, ni siquiera entre sueños; sin embargo ahora sabía que estaba consciente, porque empezaban a hacerse más obvios los sonidos de su alrededor, ruidos conocidos, incluso algunos aromas como... ¿incienso?... bueno, quizá Shaka o Mu andaban por ahí... después de todo, los dos venían de lugares donde el incienso es muy común...

– "Ayoria" –

Esa voz infantil... seguramente era la de su hermano...

– "A-yo-ria" –

¿Su hermano? Pero él recordaba que Ayoros se había ido con Hyoga a Siberia, supuestamente... entonces... ¿qué hacía ahí?...

Ayoros, irradia felicidad – ¡Ayoria! –

El santo de Leo por fin volvía en sí luego de los continuos golpes que recibió en Sagitario (por parte de algún "ente" desconocido y luego por parte de Milo; pero esto último pues obviamente queda fuera de sus recuerdos). Lo poco que a primera vista alcanzó a percibir de su alrededor le decía que seguramente estaba en alguna de las doce casas (ya se sabía la decoración de memoria: ruinas, ruinas y más ruinas...). A su derecha, asomado, estaba Ayoros, observándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ayoria – ... –

Ayoros – ¡Estás bien! –llamando, viendo a sus espaldas – ¡Mu, mira! ¡Ayoria ya despertó! –

Ahora, se asomaba un nuevo rostro conocido: Era Mu con la misma cara sonriente de toda la vida (o sea, serio-sonriente)...

Bien, he de ahí el incienso...

Mu – Por fin... Tenías a todos preocupados. –

Ayoria –...¿eh? –

Ayoria se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Su cabeza le dolía bastante, y se sentía mareado y adormilado... (¿sería por culpa del incienso?)

Mu, viéndolo de cerca – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Ayoria – Mi cabeza... –

Mu – Claro, te dieron un golpe muy fuerte. Aunque no hubo lesión, el dolor sí te incomodará durante algún tiempo. –

Ayoria no podía enfocarse en Mu, de hecho, el escucharlo lo mareaba más (¿incienso?), así que mejor optó por revisar lo que había a su alrededor para acabar de identificar en dónde estaba: A su derecha, detrás de Ayoros, estaba Camus profundamente dormido... ¡claro, debía estar en Acuario (brillante).

Ayoria, viendo a Camus – ¿Y él cómo va? –

Mu, volteando a ver lo que veía Ayoria – Parece estarse recuperando... – regresando su atención a Ayoria – Aunque aún esta muy torpe... –

Ayoria – mmm... – viendo a Ayoros – ¿Y tú qué? –

Ayoros – Ya regresé. –

Ayoria – Pude apreciarlo... ¿No deberías estar en Siberia con Hyoga?... – viendo a Mu – ¿O es que acaso permanecí inconsciente tanto tiempo?... –

Mu, moviendo negativamente la cabeza –Un día nada más... –

Ayoria – ...Entonces que... –

Algo más llamó la atención de Ayoria, algo que a su costado izquierdo había parecido sonar como un ronquido... volteó con total parcimonia, dudando luego de sorprenderse o asustarse: Máscara de la muerte y Shura, ambos acomodados en otras dos camas improvisadas en la casa de Camus, y profundamente dormidos igual que este último.

Ayoria – ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –

Mu, divertido – El templo de Acuario se ha convertido en el hospital del zodiaco. –

Ayoria, viendo a Mu – ¿Pero... por qué Shura y Máscara de la muerte están aquí? –

Mu – Bueno, es una larga historia... – sujetándose la barbilla – más bien... una larga "histeria"... – viendo a Ayoria a los ojos – Verás, sucedió que sus armaduras los sacaron del templo de Sagitario de una forma muy... brusca. – viéndolos – Máscara de la muerte no está tan mal... pero Shura llevaba puesta su armadura y bueno... digamos que eso fue un grave error... –

Ayoria – ¿Y qué hacían en...?... – pensando – ¿Dijiste Sagitario? –

Mu – Vaya, tenemos mucho de que hablar... por ahora confórmate con saber que todas y cada una de las armaduras doradas... – sonrisa pícara – están en Sagitario... Hasta la tuya. –

Ayoria – ¡¿Qué! –

Mu dio un par de pasos hacia Máscara de la muerte que era el más cercano... luego, miró hacia la salida de la casa.

Mu – Bueno, debo informarle a los demás que tú ya despertaste... Lástima que Kiki esté ocupado ahora... sino le pediría que fuera... – viendo a Ayoros – Oye, te los encargo mucho, no dejes que hagan tonterías. –

Ayoros – ¡Hecho! –

Mu, viendo a Ayoria – No tardaré, espera a que regrese y te lo contaré todo. –

Acabando su oración, Mu desapareció. Ayoria se quedó mirando al lugar en el que hasta hace sólo segundos estaba su amigo... estaba estupefacto ¿de veras habría despertado ya o sería un sueño demasiado real?

Ayoros – Oye Ayoria... –

Ayoria, sin verlo – Dime... –

Ayoros – No te sientas mal... – sonrisa – te traje dulces de Japón. –

Ayoria, viendo a su hermanito – ¿Ja...pón? –

Mientras tanto, todo aquel caballero dorado que estaba en buenas condiciones dentro del Santuario (que eran nada más como tres y un colado) se encontraba en las escaleras que conectaban las casas de Sagitario y Capricornio (tirándole más bien a Sagitario), observando y pensando, y otros hasta jalándose los pelos por la desesperación de no poder saber ni entender lo que estaba pasando.

Mu llegó entonces, apareciendo a un lado de Seiya que de la pura sorpresa calló de sentonazo.

Mu, viendo a Seiya en el piso – ¿Qué ha pasado? –

Seiya – Oh, Mu... – levantándose con mala cara – Nada, todo sigue igual, cada quien se turna y trata de entrar a Sagitario a ver que puede averiguar... – colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza – pero nadie lo ha logrado... –

Seiya estaba un tanto alejado de todos los demás. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando más ver como los santos dorados corrían a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la casa y luego salían volando fuera de esta como si la misma casa los escupiera.

Mu, movimiento positivo – Ya veo... ¿Y dónde están tus compañeros? –

Seiya – Mmm, Ikki dijo que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y se fue por ahí a vaguear... Saori creo que también se hartó y se regresó al templo mayor... Shiryu y Shun la acompañaron... Hyoga y yo nos íbamos a quedar otro rato... pero luego decidió ir a ver a su maestro a Acuario... y entonces llegaste tú. –

Mu – Y vengo de allá, de Acuario. Ayoria ya despertó. –

Seiya – ¡¿En serio! ¡Esas son buenas noticias! –

Mu – Lo sé... –

En ese momento, y luego de una especie de explosión de luces doradas dentro de la novena casa, Aldebarán salió volando de esta.

Saga – ¡Cuidado quítense todos! –

Y todos corrieron o se aventaron para cualquier lado con tal de salvarse de ser aplastados por la "enorme masa corporal" de Aldebarán, quien cayó de plomazo en el suelo, dejando un gran agujero en las escaleras... junto a otros tres agujeros más pequeños (¿serían los que dejaron los que ya lo habían intentado antes?).

Seiya – ¿Ves lo que te digo? –

Mu: – Oh... (que bueno que yo preferí quedarme de enfermero)... –

Aldebarán ahora se levantaba pesadamente, no parecía herido ni adolorido, nada más se veía algo raspado.

Milo, acercándose a él – ¿Estás bien Aldebarán? –

_Paréntesis cultural: ¡Woo-hoo! Ya extrañaba estos... Eh-jem... Lo sé, a Milo no le había ido tan bien, ya que al parecer se había tronado la nariz... pero no fue grave, de verdad, así que nomás le puso Mu un parchezote en la nariz y listo... Milo estaba arreglado..._

_Fin del paréntesis cultural._

Aldebarán – Sí... decepcionado, pero bien. –

Shaka (sí, hasta él estaba ahí) –¿Lograste ver algo? – (me encanta que Shaka sea el que pregunta esto nn )

Aldebarán – Sólo la luz... lo siento, pero no fue nada fuera de lo normal. –

Saga – Esto no va nada bien... – viendo a los demás – ¿Quién sigue?... –

Todos – ... –

Milo, rascando el parche de su nariz – Oye saga, no es por nada pero... yo creo que es tu turno. –

Saga –¡¿Qué! –

Shaka – Es verdad, incluso Kanon lo intentó... – señalando los hoyos en las escaleras – Ahí esta la muestra, mira: Milo, Kanon, Yo y ahora Aldebarán. –

Saga – Ah... pues... –

Kanon, poniendo una mala cara – Anda, ¿qué estás esperando? –

Saga – óyeme no me hables en ese tono–

Kanon – ¿Qué tono? –

Saga – Ese. –

Kanon – Siempre he hablado así. –

Saga – No es cierto. –

Kanon – ¿Vas a entrar sí o no? –

Saga – ¡Lo ves, lo estas usando de nuevo! –

Kanon – ... tonto... –

Milo – Uhm... Sa-ga... –

Saga – Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... –suspiro– Si no hay otra opción... –

Malévolamente, Saga volteó a sus espaldas para luego sonreírse con triunfo al descubrir a Mu y a Seiya.

Saga – ¡A-ja! –

Mu – Oh no. –

Mu desapareció enseguida.

Saga – ¡Seiya! Te ordeno que entres ahí y nos digas qué es lo que ves. –

Todos los demás pusieron mala cara.

Seiya –(Maldita sea... me las vas a pagar Mu...) ¿Yo?... ¡¿Y por qué yo! –

Saga – Porque... si. –

Seiya, dando un par de pasos hacia tras – No me estas convenciendo. –

Saga – Es tu deber como santo de Atena... –

Seiya – El tuyo también –otro paso atras

Saga – ¡Es como si fuera tu casa! ¿Cuántas veces no has vestido esa armadura? Si entras y ves algo, te la regalo, a Ayoros todavía no le queda después de todo... –

Seiya – ¡Pero ahora esta rota ¿o no! –

Saga – ... –

Seiya, en son de victoria – ¡Ah-ja! Lo sabía ¡tengo razón! –

Y Seiya dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin permitir a Saga más palabras.

Saga – ¡No! ¡Alcáncenlo, no lo dejen escapar! –

Aldebarán, aplaudiendo divertido – ¡Sí! ¡Que divertido! ¡Juguemos a atrapar a Seiya! –

Milo, con cara malévola – Bueno, se vale de todo... – afilando la uña escarlata – Por fin tengo alguien con quien practicar mi venenosa puntería –

Aldebarán y Milo, emocionados – ¡¡Vamos! –

Acto seguido, los dos salen corriendo con Saga al frente.

Shaka – Que juego tan aburrido... – pensando, encogiéndose de hombros – pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –

Shaka se encogió de hombros para luego salir corriendo igual que sus compañeros.

Kanon – ... –

Kanon también hizo lo mismo (¿Pues qué otra le quedaba?)

Por su parte, Saori, Shun y Shiryu ya llevaban su buen camino recorrido (a pesar del parsimonioso asenso de Saori que no sé por qué seguía usando estos vestidos tan estorbosos para subir escaleras cuando ya existen los jeans), y faltaban pocos escalones (nomás como unos cuatrocientos) para llegar a casa de Acuario. La verdad era que, desde que los cinco muchachos regresaron con Ayoros, habían sucedido una serie de eventos en los cuales Saori había estado sumergida: Desde todos los problemas que se estaban suscitando en el santuario (que ahora incluía que todos los "testigos", o personas con ideas, estén heridos), hasta la creciente preocupación de Seiya por que Shaina le volviera a dirigir la palabra (ju... celosilla), ya que, cuando menos se lo esperaba Seiya, ella lo abofeteo y le dijo que se lo tenía merecido por tonto... (¿y qué quería luego de dejarla botada con nada menos que una carta muy sonza?... me pregunto... ¿Ahora qué hará Jabú –ya sé que no tiene nada que ver pero me quedé pensando que él tampoco los va a encontrar en casa de Seiya...-).

Saori – ¿Shun? –

Shun – Dime Saori... –

Saori – Hazme un favor y adelántate a la casa de Acuario; pasaremos a ver cómo están, pero creo que sería prudente avisarles primero. –

Shun – ¿? (Pero si la mayoría están inconscientes...) Uhm, esta bien... –

Shun entonces aceleró el paso para luego casi perderse de vista de los otros dos.

Saori, suspirando – ¿Shiryu? –

Shiryu, mirándola con cortesía –¿Qué pasa? –

Saori – Sabes... necesito hablar con alguien... –

Shiryu – ... (¿Por qué creo que ya he vivido esto antes?) Ah... ¿ja? –

Saori – Es con respecto... a lo que ha pasado últimamente en el Santuario... –

Shiryu suspiró de alivio.

Saori – Y también con respecto a Seiya... –

De repente Shiryu perdió el paso y, luego de tropezarse con un escalón, cayó boca abajo en las escaleras.

Saori – ¡Shiryu! ... –viéndolo en el suelo, divertida– ji...¿A qué estás jugando? –

Shiryu – Ugh... –

Saori, sentándose en las escaleras junto a Shiryu –¿Te molestaría escucharme un momento?... creo que eres la mejor persona... con la que puedo hablar acerca de Seiya. –

Shiryu, sin moverse – ouch (ya me vas a deber dos Seiya) –

Ayoros le había contado a su hermano acerca de todo lo que había sucedido en Japón. Ayoria, por su parte, no sabía si reírse o llorar y cada vez se convencía más de que en el Santuario le habían estado ocultando muchas cosas (que listo es...); sin embargo, ahora sólo había una pregunta en su mente, algo que había recordado y que debía preguntarle a Ayoros antes de que cualquier cosa pasara: ¿Qué relación tiene la sombra fea de ojos rojos que había dibujado el niño en Sagitario, con él mismo?...

Ayoros – ¿Sombra... fea...? –

Ayoria – Por favor Ayoros, necesito que confíes en mi y me cuentes todo lo relacionado con ese dibujo. –

Ayoros – Oye pero... –

Ayoria Puso toda su atención a las palabras del niño... esperando que recordase algo.

Ayoros – No me acuerdo de ese dibujo... –

Ayoria – ·· –

Ayoros, pensando, rascándose la cabeza – Sombra fea... sombra fea... no... sombra... ¿Máscara de la muerte cuando se enoja? –

Ayoria – Ehm... no, creo que no. –

Ayoros, continúa pensando – A ver... sombra fea... fea... fea... ... ... "No me gusta esa cosa obscura"... –

Ayoria de repente tuvo una especie de "flash back" al día en que todo mundo acabo reunido en su casa, es decir, en casa de Leo. Ayoros había hecho exactamente ese mismo comentario: "No me gusta esa cosa oscura"... a lo que Milo había interpretado como que Ayoros se refería a la noche... y todos pensaron lo mismo... y así quedo el asunto... ¿y si Ayoros no hubiera querido referirse a la noche?...

Ayoria – Ayoros... –

Ayoros – ¡Ah, ya recuerdo... ya sé... cuando tengo sueños falsos... a veces la cosa oscura... puedo verla durante unos segundos... pero no siempre ¿eh?... –

Ayoria – ¡! –

Ayoros – Creo que no lo había pensado hasta ahora... de hecho... creo que es lo primero que logro recordar de mis sueños falsos... quizá ya no sean tan falsos –sonrisa

De repente, Ayoria abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Ayoros se quedó algo sorprendido.

Ayoria –(Si esa maldita cosa quisiera llevarse a mi hermano... Si todo fuera por eso... ¡No, jamás se lo permitiría...) –

Ayoros – Uhm... ¿Ayoria?...¿Estás bien? –

Ayoria tomó a su hermano por los hombros y lo separó un poco para verlo a los ojos; el niño parecía preocupado por la súbita reacción de su hermano mayor.

Ayoria – Escúchame bien Ayoros... de ahora en adelante, debes permanecer a mi lado... ¿entiendes? –

Ayoros – Ehm... creo que... no... –

Ayoria – Por favor, sólo júrame que trataras de hacerlo. –

Ayoros – Oh... ¡OK! –

Ayoria dejó escapar un profundo suspiro justo al tiempo en el que alguien entraba en escena: Hyoga acababa de llegar a la casa de su maestro y había pasado para encontrarse con toda la bola de heridos que ahí descansaban. Al ver a Ayoria y su hermano (que le devolvieron el ademán) no le quedó otra más que detenerse y emitir una especie de saludo con las manos.

Ayoros, alegre – ¡Hola Hyoga! –

Hyoga – ¿Qué tal?... – viendo a Ayoria – ¿cómo te sientes Ayoria? –

Ayoria – Ehm... bien... gracias. –

Silencio.

Hyoga, tratando de encontrar a Camus con la mirada – De casualidad mi maestro no ha... ¿despertado? –

Ayoria – No... –

Más silencio.

Hyoga, rascándose la nuca – Bueno... ni hablar... Regresaré después... –

Ayoria – Bien... –

Y continuamos con la maratón del silencio.

Hyoga – Oye Ayoria... quisiera... bueno... hacerte una pregunta... creo que es una pregunta... –

Ayoria – Adelante. –

Hyoga – Veamos... es que no sé como... en fin... quisiera saber si... bueno... –

Hyoga volteaba a ver a Ayoros continuamente; Ayoria se dio cuenta entonces que seguramente, de lo que quiera que Hyoga quisiera charlar, tenía algo que ver con su hermano menor... y quizá, era algo que podría inquietar al niño... ¡pues que mal! Porque Ayoria ya había convencido a Ayoros de que no podría separarse de su lado... ¿pero y si... lo que tuviera que decir Hyoga fuera realmente importante?...

Justo entonces, Shun entró también a escena, sólo para ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando Ayoria y Hyoga lo voltearon a ver ambos al mismo tiempo.

Shun – ¡¿Hyoga!... pero cómo... ¿cómo es que estás aquí?... ¿no te habías quedado con Seiya?... –

Hyoga – Ah sí... pero decidí que mejor vendría a ver a mi maestro... –

Shun – Pero, pero... ¿a qué hora...? –

Hyoga – Oh, no te quiebres tanto la cabeza Shun, siempre he tenido mucha habilidad para subir las escaleras de las doce casas en la mitad de tiempo que lo hacen ustedes. –

_Paréntesis cultural: Si bien recordamos, Hyoga siempre daba alcance rápido a sus compañeros durante el episodio de las doce casas, más concretamente cuando alcanza a Shiryu y Seiya en escorpión y luego cuando vuelve hacerlo para sagitario... realmente emocionante si nos ponemos a pensar que en la primera ocasión traía cargando a cuestas el cuerpo inconsciente de un "sacrificado" Shun, y en la siguiente subió todo picoteado y envenenado... ¿cómo le hizo entonces Hyoga?..._

_Fin del paréntesis cultural._

Shun – ... –

Y mientras los dos jóvenes discutían si se tendrían que haber encontrado en el camino o no, Ayoria pensaba que la llegada de Shun había sido bastante oportuna: El chico de pelos verdes podría cuidar a Ayoros unos momentos mientras que él hablaba con Hyoga y se sacaba de dudas...

Ayoria – ¡Hey Shun! –

Los dos muchachos voltearon a ver a Ayoria en silencio.

Ayoria – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –

Shun –(Otra vez con los favores...) ¿Sí? –

Ayoria se levantó con calma de la cama en la que había permanecido sentado hasta entonces, tomó a Ayoros por debajo de los hombros, lo cargó y luego se lo entregó a Shun con total parcimonia.

Ayoria – Necesito hablar un momento con Hyoga... a solas... podrías cuidarlo un instante... –

Shun, viendo a Ayoros – Eh... por supuesto... –

Entendiendo las indirectas tan directas, Shun, con un confundido Ayoros, salió de Acuario.

Ayoria, viendo a Hyoga luego de que los otros dos salieran– Bien... creo que ya puedes hablar. –

Hyoga – ¿?... ¡Ah claro!... Oye Ayoria, creo que no son preguntas del todo... quizá sea más bien una especie de confesión... pero sé que debo comentarlo contigo por ser el hermano de Ayoros. –

Ayoria – Ve al punto. –

Hyoga – Verás... no sé si Ayoros ya te habrá puesto al tanto de que fuimos a Japón y no a Siberia. –

Ayoria – Sí. –

Hyoga – Que bueno... en fin, mientras esperábamos en el aeropuerto, me topé con Shiryu... de hecho él fue quien me dio la idea de ir a Japón... y estábamos hablando de eso cuando, de repente, bueno... se puede decir que Ayoros se nos perdió... –

Ayoria, se guarda cualquier clase de exclamación –... Continúa. –

Hyoga – Y luego lo encontramos dormido... y no pasó de ahí; sin embargo, una vez estando en Japón, nos volvió a pasar lo mismo... sólo que esta vez fue un amigo nuestro quien lo encontró... ¿te acuerdas de Jabú, él fue quien se topó con Ayoros... bueno más bien al revés... el caso es que cuando hablamos o tratamos de hablar con Ayoros... dijo algo de sus sueños falsos... y se veía pálido y agotado... –

Ayoria – ¿Pálido y agotado...? –

Hyoga – Y no sólo fue eso... sino que pudimos apreciar esa presencia fría... –

Ayoria – ¡! –

Hyoga, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Ayoria – lo sé... Camus llegó a comentarme que ustedes llegaron a sentir algo que yo considero... fue parecido... por eso... lo estuve pensando y venía para hablar de esto con mi maestro... pero bueno... quizá fue mejor decírtelo a ti... –

Ayoria – ... –

¡Listo! Ayoria ya había armado el rompecabezas (aunque aún faltaran un par de detalles), todo era tan obvio de repente: Si continuaba con los flash-backs, ese día en que por primera vez él y Máscara de la muerte sintieron esa horrible energía, Ayoros había llorado... ¡sí, a los dos se les pusieron los pelos de punta y corrieron a ver qué pasaba... Ayoros, según Marín, se había tropezado... ¿pero por qué un niño tan enérgico que podía correr todas las escaleras de arriba abajo del Santuario sin cansarse... se tropezaría tan patéticamente...? quizá, podría haberse mareado... Y de haber continuado, podría incluso haberse desmayado o... pudo quedarse dormido... ¡eso explicaba por qué Ayoros podía acabar dormido incluso en las escaleras entre las casas!... Alguien... quizá... quería... ¿secuestrarlo?... bueno, sonaba algo desquiciado pero... sino qué más podría ser... pero, un momento, eso no cuadraba, teniendo tantas oportunidades cómo era que no se lo habían llevado...

Ayoria miró un momento a Hyoga que lo veía con algo de impaciencia por el repentino silencio...

¡Claro! Cada vez que Ayoros se había quedado dormido... alguien lo encontraba: Milo, los centinelas, Hyoga... Jabú... si lo dormían, era porque no querían que se llegara a asustar y pidiera por ayuda... pero siempre hubo alguien que aparecía en escena para disgusto de... la sombra fea de ojos rojos... que emitiría de alguna forma esa horrible energía fría que... fue la misma que Ayoria sintió en Sagitario cuando "algo" o "alguien" lo golpeó con fuerza... y ahora todas las armaduras estaban ahí enclaustradas impidiendo el acceso de cualquiera y sacando a los que intentaran entrar... ¡Es que quizá las armaduras se dieron cuenta y estaban ahora tratando de detener a esa cosa allí dentro... ¡Por eso la misma armadura de Sagitario estaba rota! ¡Alguna vez también debió haber protegido a Ayoros contra aquel ser; este la rompió... y por eso era que, quizá, la armadura de Sagitario había invocado a la armadura de Cáncer, o quizás esta fue porque sabía algo y por eso estaban hablando y luego llegó Ayoria y luego lo golpearon y luego según Mu todas lar armaduras... ¡sí! ¡¡Sí! ¡¡¡SÍ!

Ayoria – ¡Está en Sagitario siendo retenida por las armaduras! –

Ayoria explotó de repente de entre sus cavilaciones... respiraba con fuerza y rapidez y estaba emocionado hasta cierto punto... muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no sólo Hyoga lo veía, sino que también ahora era observado con sorpresa por Shun, Ayoros, Kiki y Mu (que acababan de aparecerse por ahí), frente a él; Máscara de la muerte y Shura, aún sentados en sus camas también lo veían con curiosidad. A sus espaldas, incluso Camus, aún recostado, lo veía con mala cara.

Ayoria – ... –

Máscara de la muerte, riendo a carcajadas – ¡Sí que le pegaron fuerte! –

Ayoria, rojo de la vergüenza – cállate ¬¬ –

Mu – ¿Qué pasa Ayoria?... ¿Te sientes mal? –

Ayoria, entre dientes – ¿A qué hora llegaste? –

Mu – Pocos minutos... me tardé porque aproveché para pasar por Kiki. –

Kiki, viendo a Ayoria – Contrólate viejo. –

Shura, movimiento negativo de la cabeza – Estáis muy mal... jamás perdonaré a Milo por haber sido tan animal contigo... –

Sin continuar prestando atención, y antes de que se le fuera a olvidar todo, Ayoria avanzó hasta detenerse frente a Máscara de la muerte (quien estaba muy ocupado secándose las últimas gotas de sus lágrimas de risa).

Ayoria – ¡Máscara de la muerte! –

Máscara de la muerte – ¡Ayoria! –

Ayoria –... ¡Tu armadura estaba en Sagitario... y fue porque la armadura de Sagitario la invocó y le estaba diciendo algo que... –

Máscara de la muerte, interrumpiendo – Corrección, mi armadura estaba en Sagitario por chismosa seguramente... Lo estuve pensando, y fue a quejarse con ella sobre esa mujer. –

Todos, menos Ayoros – ¿Qué mujer? –

Máscara de la muerte – Oh, qué demonios... –

Máscara de la muerte aprovechó para decirles todo lo que le había ocurrido en Japón (antes de que sucedieran más atentados) y que se había estado guardando (sólo le había comentado un poquito a Kanon); a continuación, Ayoria aprovechó para hacerles el planteamiento por el cual había parecido un loco... y poco a poco todos empezaron a agregar cosas...

Kiki – Pero eso aún no explica el vidrio roto por telequinesia en casa de Seiya... –

Shura – Tampoco el por qué esa cosa se hizo presente frente a Atena... –

Saga – O por qué a veces sentimos su presencia y a veces no... –

Milo – O por qué la armadura de Sagitario estaba totalmente destruida de pronto... –

Seiya – O quién era la mujer del orfanato... –

Máscara de la muerte – O ¡¿A qué demoníaca hora llegaron todos ustedes! –

Saga – Perseguíamos a Seiya en un intento por obligarlo a entrar en Sagitario... –

Saori – Y los seguimos cuando pasaron corriendo todos frente a nosotros... –

Shiryu – Sí –desganado– Fui tapete de honor... –

Aldebarán – Y luego nos quedamos a escuchar todo lo que hablaban... –

Mu – Y ahora estamos aquí todos reunidos... –

Camus, examinando – Faltan personas... No esta Shaka... –

Shun – También falta Ikki... –

Seiya – ¿Dónde estará Shaina? –

Ayoria, pensando – ¿Alguien ha visto a Marín?... –

Silencio.

Milo – ¿Y por que Shaka no está aquí?... venía corriendo con nosotros... –

Kanon – ... Creo que dijo que "horita venía". –

Y de pronto, sin haber escuchado en lo más mínimo a Kanon, a muchos se les prendió el foco.

Ayoria – La primera vez que sentimos esa energía fría... –

Máscara de la muerte, movimiento positivo de la cabeza – Shaka venía bajando las escaleras para ver a Mu... y luego de regreso... –

Aldebarán – Y cuando nosotros entramos a Sagitario anteriormente... –

Milo – Se sintió frío... y luego Shaka apareció... –

Kanon – Y la neblina y el frío comenzaron a dispersarse luego que se fue... –pensando– pero dijo que "horita venía". –

Todos – ... –

De pronto, unos pasos detrás de ellos los obligó a voltear con frenética sorpresa... ahí, paralizado por sentir todas las miradas sobre él, había aparecido Shaka.

Todos (¡y aquí vamos!) –¡Shaka! –

Shaka – El mism... –

Máscara de la muerte, interrumpiendo – ¡Agárrenlo! –

De pronto, Milo y Aldebarán (que eran de los más cercanos a la puerta) se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Shaka que quedo estampado en el suelo bajo el peso de los dos. Saga aprovechó para acercarse.

Saga – No te preocupes amigo, te exorcizaremos de ese espíritu maligno que debe haberse apoderado de ti. –

Shaka, sorprendido – ¡Pero es que yo no entiendo nada! –

Saori – ¡Basta todos! –

Silencio.

Saori, irradiando tranquilidad – Por favor, dejen en paz a Shaka... lo que debemos hacer es hablar primero con él de todo esto... parece que, cooperando entre todos, podremos develar de una vez y por todas este gran misterio... juntos. –

Pero para cuando la diosa había acabado de hablar, una nueva energía, grande e inquietante, se había dejado caer sobre el Santuario... un cosmos poderoso... Alguien, estaba esperando ser recibido al pie de la entrada de la casa de Aries.


End file.
